Rejoined Connection
by nouna
Summary: Le pont du diable l'a privé de sa mémoire alors qu'elle avait dix ans. Est ce que Camp Rock l'aidera à la retrouver maintenant qu'elle a 16 ans? Smitchie. Traduction.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

**Bonne et Heureuse année 2013 ! Mes meilleurs vœux vous accompagnent pour cette nouvelle année et que tous vos rêves se réalisent !**

Me revoici avec une traduction de **Angelbach**. Elle a très gentiment donnée son accord pour que je traduise cette histoire géniale que j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous donnerez votre avis (que je transmettrais à **Angelbach** qui est aussi excitée que moi à l'idée de voir son histoire traduite en français !)

Pour les plus téméraires qui ne veulent pas attendre la suite et qui comprennent l'anglais, le lien de la fic original se trouve dans ma bio !

Un grand merci à ma **Miss Tagada** qui accepte de me relire et de corriger mes fautes (nombreuses !)

…

Catégorie : Shane / Mitchie Smitchie

**Disclaimer de l'auteur :** Les personnages de Camp Rock appartiennent à Disney Channel Original Movies. Je les empreinte simplement parce qu'ils sont intéressants.

Oh et tout nouveau personnage qui apparaitra (et il y en aura) appartient à Angelbach.

…

**Prologue**

:  
**Extrait du journal "Dallas Herald" du 17 juin 2002 **

_**"Le pont du diable a encore frappé"**_

_Ce tronçon de route que les journalistes et automobilistes ont surnommé « la route du diable » a fait deux victimes de plus aujourd'hui.  
Au moment de cette déclaration, il semblerait que l'identification des corps, un homme et une femme, ne soit pas possible et ne le sera probablement jamais. _

_Ce récit malheureux a toutefois pris une tournure inattendue. _

_Pour la première fois un survivant a été trouvé sous la forme d'une petite brunette, aux yeux marron, de 10 ans. Il semblerait que l'enfant souffre de graves blessures à la tête ayant entraînées une amnésie. Notre source nous révèle également qu'elle semble souffrir de blessures qui sont incompatibles avec un accident de la circulation._

_Pour finir il semblerait que la jeune fille ait tout oublié sauf qu'elle s'appelle Mitchie._

_En espérant que la vie prenne une meilleure tournure pour elle.  
_

…

Note de l'auteur (N/A) : C'est une fic Smitchie mais Jason sera un personnage important et plus mature que dans le film.

Note de la traductrice (N/T) : Les chapitres sont assez court et je posterais une fois par semaine.

A la semaine prochaine! Bonne reprise à tous!


	2. Chapitre 1 - Plus qu'un mal de tête

Salut, salut!

Voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle traduction.

Un merci à **Angylafan** (J'espère aussi!) et à ma **Missy Tagada** (c'est pas un peu tôt pour un bisou? :p) pour leurs reviews!

Bonne lecture !

...

**Chapitre un : Plus qu'un mal de tête (More Than a Headache)**

Mitchie Torres se réveilla ce matin-là pour son dernier jour de sa deuxième année scolaire au lycée, en gémissant et avec un violent mal de tête. Sentiment qu'elle connaissait bien puisqu'elle le ressentait depuis ces seize dernières années.

-C'est en train de devenir ridiculement douloureux, gémit-elle avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Même le plus léger bruit lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un marteau de forgeron dans la tête.

-Mitchie...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Connie Torres apparut, à la vue de l'adolescente, la femme alla immédiatement dans la salle de bains et revint avec un verre d'eau et des médicaments.

-Tiens ma chérie, prend-les.

La jeune fille se redressa pour les prendre alors que Connie observait la chambre. Le piano et la guitare reposaient au pied du lit comme si on venait juste de les abandonner, l'ordinateur était posé sur le bureau, la cassette du lecteur de cd ouverte, avec le cd de ses compositions à l'intérieur, qu'elle n'avait pas encore mis en route aujourd'hui. Elle s'inquiétât à la vue du désordre du lit, signe évident de la mauvaise nuit de l'adolescence.

-Encore un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit, ça serait le troisième cette semaine si s'est le cas.

-Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit Mitchie doucement en essayant de se rappeler son rêve. C'était... Je ne sais pas. Il était juste différent en quelque sorte.

-Ok ! J'ai compris, toujours aucun détail clair, répondit l'ainée, en hochant la tête alors que la jeune fille secouait lentement la sienne en réponse. Dans ce cas... Dit-elle en sortant de sa poche plusieurs publicités qui semblaient familières.

La lycéenne sourit immédiatement.

-Oh, regarde ce que tu as encore trouvé.

-Mm, oui des publicités pour Camp Rock.

-Connie, je sais que je t'embête avec Camp rock…

-Embêter ? Non, non, pas du tout ma fille. Répondit la vieille femme avec le sourire. Tu nous l'as peut-être mentionné, et peut-être même harcelé. Et, oh oui, à l'occasion tu as même cachée des dépliants, mais ce n'est pas du tout nous embêter.

-J'aurais bien ris mais ma tête va exploser, répondit la brunette avec amusement mais en rougissant toutefois. Mais je pense vraiment que j'ai besoin d'y aller.

-Chérie, je sais combien tu aimerais y aller, mais tu es aussi consciente des raisons pour lesquelles je dois en discuter avec Steve. Elle se leva puis lui dit, maintenant debout, prépare-toi et descends prendre ton petit déjeuner. Il est presque prêt et Hot Tunes devrait commencer dans trente minutes.

-Je parie que cet idiot est encore à la une, répondit-elle.

-Chérie, c'est une évidence, dit-elle en partant sous les rires de l'adolescente.  
Et comme si le dieu des émissions l'avait entendu, Hot Tunes avait en effet commencé et l'idiot dont parlait Mitchie en était le sujet principal.

Idiot autrement connu comme l'ignoble Shane Adam Gray, dix-huit ans, chanteur principal d'un groupe de pop, les Connect Three.

_Shane Gray des Connect Three est peut être allé trop loin cette fois lorsqu'il a abandonné le plateau du tournage de leur dernier clip vidéo un café à la main._

L'écran montra une vidéo de la star quittant le plateau après avoir repoussé les deux autres membres du groupe.

_Cette dernière action a, d'après les rumeurs, coûté des milliers de dollars au label et résultat la star pourrait même perdre son contrat_.

-Shane Gray est un idiot, murmura Mitchie à sa mère adoptive, il a tout, pourquoi essaye-t-il de tout détruire ?

-Il ne semble pas heureux, répondit Connie alors que les deux femmes étudiaient la photo de la pop star a l'écran. De toute évidence la célébrité ne fait pas le bonheur !

-Il est quand même idiot ! Grogna la plus jeune en fixant l'écran.

Le journaliste continua.

_Il est clair que Shane Gray a besoin de réfléchir à ses actes avant de tout perdre, et pour lui donner le temps de faire cela la tournée estivale des Connect Three a été annulée__. En espérant que quelque soit l'endroit ou il sera envoyé ça pourra l'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _

Une photo des trois membres apparut a l'écran et Mitchie se trouva en train de fixer, non pas le beau mais insupportable chanteur (ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais admis à voix haute) mais le plus vieux membre du groupe Jason Richmond.

Et pour quelques étranges raisons que se soit, elle murmura « Jake » juste avant d'avoir très mal à la tête puis tout devint noir autour d'elle.

…

(N/T) : Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je sais qu'il est court mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite ! Mitchie va-t-elle aller à Camp Rock ? Pourquoi s'évanouie-t-elle à la vue de Jason ?

Réponse dans les prochains chapitres !


	3. Chapitre 2 - Dans les bois

_Salut, salut,_

_Tout de suite le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_Un merci à __**Missy Tagada**__ (les explications c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais la rencontre avec Shane…. Que dire d'autre que tu vas A-DO-RER ! Mais ça sera pour le prochain chapitre ! :p) et __**Angylafan**__ (les explications seront pas pour tout de suite, même si vous allez avoir plein de petits indices dans les prochains chapitres…) pour leurs reviews ! _

**Chapitre 2 : Dans les bois (Into The Woods)**

Au grand amusement de ses parents adoptifs, Mitchie sautillait vers le bus High-tech du service traiteur de Connie, portant ses deux derniers sacs et son étui à guitare. Derrière elle, Steve Torres portait un grand étui qui contenait son clavier alors que Connie portait elle un loup gris en peluche.

-« Niña, calme-toi avant de te blesser. » Dit Steve en riant, déposant le clavier dans le bus.

Il lui ôta ses deux sacs des mains et la prit par les épaules.

-« Tu as un long voyage à faire et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas arriver à Camp Rock avec une migraine. »

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu connais Brown Césario et qu'il a besoin d'un traiteur ! » Répondit la jeune fille en sautillant de nouveau malgré qu'il n'ait pas lâché ses épaules avant de l'enlacer fermement. « Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas venir, Steve ? »

-« Niña, niña, tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas venir pour le moment. En plus du magasin d'outillage, j'ai plusieurs dossiers que je dois vraiment suivre. » Il repoussa sa frange de son visage. « Mais je serais là pour ce fameux Concours Final, et je veux te voir chanter Mitchie. »

-« J'essayerai. » Promit-elle avant de l'enlacer fermement. Une fois fini, elle se recula et le fixa. « Et oui, je vais faire de mon mieux pour suivre toutes les règles que Connie me donnera en ce qui concerne ma santé et ma sécurité. »

-« N'oublies pas de t'amuser, petite. » Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-« Et comment ! »

-« Et souviens toi que les règles peuvent être assouplies et brisées sous certaines circonstances. » Murmura-t-il à voix basse afin qu'elle soit la seule à entendre, et elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de disparaître dans le bus avec son étui.

Il se tourna vers sa femme.

-« Si quoi que ce soit arrive… »

Connie l'enlaça à son tour avant de l'embrasser. « Brown ou moi t'appellerons. Surtout si le docteur a raison au sujet de la signification des maux de tête. »

-« Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu à ce sujet… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-« Ils vont finir par resurgir Steve, ça peut être le seul moyen de l'aider. » Répondit-elle doucement, vérifiant par-dessus son épaule que Mitchie était hors de portée de voix. « Elle ne le montre pas chéri, mais elle veut savoir qui elle est, elle veut savoir pourquoi à la vue de Jason Richmond des Connect Three elle a prononcé « Jake » avant de perdre conscience. »

-« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne passes pas par la voie la plus simple Connie, avec toutes les ressources dont on dispose. »

-« Steve, en dehors de tous ces mystères, c'est simplement parce qu'elle mérite d'aller à Camp Rock pour son talent. Elle est le genre de fille pour laquelle Brown a créé ce camp. » Elle embrassa son mari une dernière fois. « Maintenant arrête de te faire du souci, on doit y aller et je préfère te voir sourire avant de partir. »

…

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous me faites retourner à camp Rock ! » Shane Gray criait sur ses deux amis et membres du groupe, Nate Howard et Jason Richmond.

Tous les trois étaient actuellement assis à l'arrière de la limousine, en chemin pour Camp Rock. Les cheveux frisés, le plus jeune membre du groupe du haut de ses seize ans, Nathaniel « Nate » Howard était assis près de Jason Richmond, le plus âgée, avec ses vingt et un an, qui était occupé à lire un magasine sur les techniques de changement de visage.

En face d'eux, se tenant très droit, était assis le très célèbre Shane Gray, dix huit ans. Il était penché vers la portière, son étui à guitare noir et blanc à ses côtés, une grimace barrant son joli visage.

-« Nous adorons Camp Rock, Shane et tu le sais. » Répondit Nate. « Allez, mec, tu te rappelles combien on s'amusait quand on était des campeurs ? Et c'était tout juste il y a trois ans. »

-« Sans oublier que tu peux passer du temps avec ton oncle. » Ajouta Jason en voyant son ami froncer les sourcils. « Et puis c'est ici qu'on est devenu les Connect Three. »

-« Ce n'est pas le sujet là Jason ! »

Tous les trois s'adossèrent plus encore contre leurs dossiers, le jeune chanteur ? jetant un regard noir aux deux autres membres du groupe, alors que le plus âgé soupirait et secouait la tête, détestant la dispute qui était en train de se dérouler.

Le plus jeune passa sa main dans ses cheveux frisés, quand un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux.

-« Ecoute Shane, tu es le mauvais garçon de la presse en ce moment, et ouais, je sais pourquoi tu es frustré par tout, mais ce n'est pas une manière d'agir. Le fait que le label a un problème avec toi qui menace le futur du groupe donc ça signifie qu'on a un problème. »

Ce qui se passa ensuite laissa Nate et Shane stupéfaits. Au lieu d'être en accord avec ce que le plus jeune des garçons venait de dire comme il le faisait d'habitude, Jason se redressa et mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Shane – fort.

-« Je n'allais pas le dire, mais ouais, j'ai plus qu'un problème avec l'annulation de cette tournée. »

Il se laissa retomber en arrière, jetant un regard noir au chanteur. « Tu sais pourquoi Shane. Ces tournées sont importantes pour moi, tu sais ce que j'espère qu'il se passe. »

-« Jason… » commença le susnommé, sentant une vague de regret le parcourir.

-« J'ai aucune envie de t'entendre là, tout de suite. » Rétorqua-t-il froidement, ce qui les choqua un peu plus.

Nate secoua la tête, essayant désespérément de retourner à la conversation initiale, surtout que la voiture s'était immobilisée. « Ok, écoute Shane, profite du grand air, enseigne des trucs ce que tu veux mais change de comportement. »

-« Je n'ai qu'un mot à vous dire – vengeance ! » Dit-il avant de sortir de la voiture et d'en claquer la porte.

-« Shane, j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire. » Cria le plus jeune par la fenêtre ouverte. « On a dit à la presse que tu enregistrerais un duo avec le gagnant du Concours Final. »

-« Quoi ? » Grogna-t-il.

La voiture avait démarré et commençait à s'éloigner quand la tête de Jason apparut par le toit ouvrant. « Et construis-moi une cabane à oiseaux ! »

La dernière chose que Shane entendit, fut Nate criant exaspéré « Jason ! »

…

_T/N : Et voilà ! Le départ de notre petite Mitchie pour le camp et l'arrivée de notre fameux Shane Gray ! La semaine prochaine la rencontre entre nos deux jeunes préférés, et je suis sûre que vous allez l'adorer ! Bon weekend à vous ! Et n'hésitez pas à laissez des coms que je transmettrais à Angelbach, l'auteur de cette fic !_


	4. Chapitre 3 - Première rencontre

Hello ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ! Tout de suite, et comme l'indique le titre de ce chapitre, la première rencontre entre Mitchie et Shane… J'espère que vous allez aimer ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cette fic !

Bonne soirée !

Merci à **Miss T** (Oui Mitchie a pris sa peluche lol ! y a que toi pour percuter sur des détails comme ça ! et oui Shane est un vrai idiot, mais j'en dis pas plus…..) **Angylafan** (Romance à Camp Rock… Y a des chances… Pour ce qui est de ta théorie sur Jason, je ne dirais qu'un mot… Intéressante ! Tu auras la réponse un peu plus tard... Dans quelques chapitres…) pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Premières rencontres (First Meetings)**

Mitchie écarquilla les yeux de joie alors que le van passait le pont menant à Camp Rock et là ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant le nombre de voitures de sports, de limousines et de bagages de grand couturier. Elle se laissa retomber contre son dossier et regarda sa mère adoptive.

-« Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas aimer certaines choses au camp. »

-« Contente-toi d'être toi-même Mitchie. » Lui répondit-elle en conduisant tranquillement son bus vers le lieu qui lui était assigné, pas très loin de sa cabine. « On est arrivée, c'est ici qu'on va passer les deux prochains mois. Aide-moi à porter nos bagages dans notre cabine. »

-« Oui m'dame. » Murmura l'adolescente en attrapant son sac et son étui à guitare. Elle se tourna et sursauta de peur en voyant près de la porte un homme aux cheveux courts, portant un jean et un tee-shirt. Il y avait quelque chose à son sujet qui disait « Rocker ».

-« Salut » Dit-elle timidement.

-« Salut chérie, tu dois être Mitchie, tu es aussi belle que Connie t'a décrite. Je suis Brown et bienvenue à Camp Rock. »

-« Heu, oui, salut. » Mitchie bredouilla sa réponse, se sentant timide. Elle regarda derrière elle. « Ah Connie, Brown est là. Je vais visiter. » Une seconde plus tard elle avait disparue.

-« Et bien c'était un peu surprenant, » dit Brown doucement, légèrement surpris. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi timide. »

-« De temps en temps ça lui arrive, mais ça a empiré cette année. »

-« Et bien, elle va vite oublier sa timidité, c'est impossible d'être timide à Camp Rock où tu es la bienvenue par ailleurs. » Dit-il en lui prenant un sac. « J'apprécie vraiment que tu ais accepté de venir dans un si court délai, Connie. »

-« Ce n'est pas un problème Brown. On a plein de chose à se raconter mon vieil ami. » Connie sortit du bus. « Tu comprends tous les autres… » Elle s'arrêta en entendant quelqu'un passer près d'eux.

-« Chérie, je tiens un camp plein d'enfant de riche, bien sûr que je comprends. Oh, et tu ne peux pas oublier mon neveu. »

-« Oui, il est l'un des sujets dont on doit discuter. Tu as le temps là ? »

-« N'importe quoi pour m'empêcher de tuer ce morveux avant le début officiel du camp. »

…

Mitchie se dirigea vers l'endroit où tous les jeunes s'étaient rassemblés, autour d'une scène violette où les mots « Beach Jam » étaient peints. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant tous ces musiciens et danseurs différents autour d'elle. En fait, fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait et déterminée à en voir le plus possible, elle bouscula accidentellement une personne.

-« Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolée, vraiment. »

-« Oh crois-moi, je vais faire en sorte que tu le sois. » Répondit froidement la blonde, clairement pas impressionnée. « Tiens-toi loin de mon chemin dorénavant. »

-« Oui votre majesté. » Répondit-elle avec un sarcasme dont elle ne se serait pas crue capable. « Ce que vous voudrez, votre altesse… Qui que vous soyez. »

-« Idiote ! » La blonde renifla fièrement avant de s'en aller rejoindre deux brunettes, une afro-américaine et une asiatique.

-« Et qui pouvait bien être cette étrangère ? » Murmura Mitchie, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à avoir une réponse.

-« En fait, c'était Tess Tyler, la reine des abeilles de Camp Rock et je crois que tu viens juste d'entrer dans son carnet noir. »

La réponse inattendue arriva de derrière elle, et lorsqu'elle se tourna elle trouva une jeune fille aux cheveux blond roux frisé, assise sur le bord de la scène, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-« Bienvenue dans le groupe, et au fait j'adore ta répartie, vraiment cool. »

-« Ah et bien merci, je crois, je suis choquée mais merci. Je suis Mitchie au fait, chanteuse et compositrice. »

-« Caitlyn Gellar, campeur aujourd'hui, productrice de musique demain. » Elle appuya sur plusieurs boutons sur son ordinateur et une musique s'éleva. « Tu en penses quoi ? »

-« C'est trop cool ! » Répondit-elle en portent la main à sa tête en sentant la douleur familière se réveiller. « Oh non ! »

-« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Lui demanda Caitlyn.

-« Tess Tyler comme dans TJ Tyler, plusieurs fois vainqueur des Grammy ? »

-« Sa seule et unique fille. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire ? »

-« Oh tu peux le dire. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « C'est une longue histoire et je commence à avoir une migraine, disons juste, telle mère, telle fille. »

L'habituée sourit. « Donc tu es définitivement dans le carnet noir des Tyler, Mitchie Torres. Quelque chose me dit qu'on va être de très grandes amies. »

-« Les amies sont toujours les bienvenues. » Répondit-elle en souriant alors qu'elles se tapèrent dans la main avant d'éclater de rire au regard noir que leur portait Tess Tyler.

-« Apparemment les ennemies aussi. »

Elles se regardèrent avant de rire plus fort, se tenant l'une l'autre alors qu'une amitié qui allait durer toutes leurs vies étaient en train de commencer.

…

Après l'annonce du début du camp et celle surprenante du célèbre professeur, Caitlyn et Mitchie bras dessus dessous s'éloignèrent.

-« Je dois aller aider en cuisine. » Dit la brunette en se frottant le front, sentant son mal de tête s'intensifier. « Tu veux manger quelque chose avant le début de la Scène Libre ? »

-« Je dis jamais non à la nourriture. » Répondit-elle avant de regarder son amie inquiète. « Mitchie ça va ? Tu es toute pale et c'est la deuxième fois que tu te frottes le front. »

-« Mon mal de tête empire. Je dois vraiment rejoindre ma mère adoptive Caitlyn. » La jeune femme trébucha et se rattrapa fermement au bras de son amie. « Je dois voir Connie. »

-« Tiens bon Mitchie. » La future productrice changea l'étui de son ordinateur de place et passa un bras autour de la taille de son amie. « Je t'y emmène aussi vite que je peux. »

-« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » Une grande silhouette apparut devant elle, juste à temps pour l'aider à attraper Mitchie avant qu'elle ne tombe. « Attention. »

Les deux filles relevèrent la tête et se trouvèrent face au regard sombre de Shane Gray, et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, Mitchie se trouva en train de dire. « Oh génial, c'est le tristement célèbre idiot de pop star ! » Puis elle perdit connaissance.

Caitlyn et Shane se regardèrent, et la jeune fille déplaça son amie afin qu'elle soit entièrement dans ses bras à lui.

-« Ne pose pas de question Gray, aide-moi simplement à l'emmener à sa mère. » Dit-elle finalement. « Tu lui en reparleras quand elle ne souffrira plus. Quelque chose me dit que vous deux allez avoir une conversation très intéressante. »

…

N/T : Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Il va réagir comment notre petit Shane ? A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!


	5. Chapitre 4 - Naissance d'une muse

Salut à tous,

Après la rencontre explosive entre nos deux jeunes chanteur, la réaction de ces derniers après coups ! Bonne soirée à tous !

Un grand merci à **Angylafan**, **Missy Tagada**, et **Morgane** (Les migraines s'expliqueront dans quelques chapitres, ainsi que sa relation avec Jay, même si vous avez presque toutes des soupçons à ce sujet.) pour leurs reviews.

Merci aussi à celle qui ont mis cette fic en alerte / favoris.

Bonne lecture à vous !

Désolé pour le retard, mais je n'ai plus de pc et c'est galère pour poster ! 

**Chapitre 4 : Naissance d'une muse (Birth Of a Muse)**

Avec un gémissement de douleur, Mitchie ouvrit les yeux.

-« Oh mon Dieu, s'il te plait, dis-moi que ce que je pense qui vient d'arriver, n'est pas arrivé. »

-« Oh en fait si, c'est plus que certain Mitch. » Répondit Caitlyn à ses côtés. On pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix et la brunette tourna la tête vers elle alors qu'elle continuait. « Tu as insulté Shane Gray avant de tomber dans les pommes dans ses bras. Je n'avais jamais vu un gars aussi choqué avant. »

-« Mais il t'a quand même porté jusqu'ici, mija. » Ajouta Connie qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Caitlyn. « Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi idiot que ce qu'on pensait ? »

-« Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. » Répondit-elle en se relevant doucement, grimaçant à cause des restes de sa migraine et de la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son épaule. Elle réalisa rapidement ce qui s'était passé et se plaignit. « Une piqure ? Je déteste les piqures Connie, tu le sais. »

-« Quand tu es inconsciente, jeune fille, tu n'as pas le choix. » Dit-elle en se rapprochant. « Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché celle-ci Mitchie ? Tu étais bien quand tu es partie explorer le camp. »

Frottant son front, la jeune fille se servit de ses coudes pour s'appuyer contre ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

-« C'était comme, je ne sais pas, comme si je voyais ce qu'il se passait de la manière dont une personne m'en avait déjà parlé.. » Elle se tut un instant avant de relever la tête et de les regarder, les yeux écarquillés par le choc. « Un appel, c'était quelqu'un au téléphone qui me décrivait l'arrivée à Camp Rock ! »

-« Waouh ! » Répondit Caitlyn. « C'est trop… Bizarre ! »

-« Très. » Répondit la plus âgées des femmes avant de regarder sa montre. « Et bien que j'aimerai en savoir plus, j'ai des choses à finir avant l'ouverture de la Scène Libre, et Caitlyn, tu emménages avec nous ? »

-« Caitlyn emménage ? Excellent ! » S'exclama Mitchie alors que son amie lui souriait en hochant la tête.

-« Tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher tes affaires vu que vous êtes si heureuse de la nouvelle. »

Connie rit en voyant l'excitation des deux jeunes filles. Au moment ou la jeune fille sortit, Mitchie se leva.

-« Burger ? » Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

-« Non, tu es excusée pour une fois, tu n'as pas à faire les fameux burgers à la Torres. » répondit-elle en souriant en voyant le soulagement s'inscrire sur le visage de sa fille. « Tu devras par contre sortir les poubelles et mettre les tables jeune fille. »

-« Oui chef. » Répondit-elle imitant un salut militaire avant d'éviter la claque amusée de sa mère adoptive sur son bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva sur le chemin derrières les cabines des campeurs, en route pour l'endroit où se trouvaient les conteneurs à poubelles du camp quand elle entendit chanter. Elle s'arrêta et chercha d'où provenait les voix et grimaça en entendant une des voix se casser un peu, ayant trop forcés.

-« Si c'est la vedette, pensa-t-elle, je préfère pas savoir ce que les autres essayent de faire. »

Elle repéra tout de même d'où venait les voix et posant les sacs poubelles sur le sol elle s'y dirigea, ravie d'avoir mis ses mocassins rouges elle grimpa les marches et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Dans la cabine, Tess Tyler et ses deux amies, qui, elle le savait maintenant, s'appelaient Peggy Dupree et Ella Wilson, étaient en train de répéter une chorégraphie, mais au vu de ce qu'elle voyait c'était un peu trop. Elle pouffa silencieusement en voyant Ella sursauter alors que Tess se tournait vers elle pour lui faire des reproches, et elle se baissa pour ne pas se faire voir. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers elle entendit Peggy lui répondre « On essaye Tess ! C'est toi qui en demande trop. » Et elle applaudit silencieusement – même si Tess était en train d'utiliser le fait que sa mère avait gagné un Grammy pour prouver qu'elle avait raison !

-« Y en a qui en font trop. » Murmura Mitchie une fois qu'elle fut assez loin, les sacs poubelles de nouveau en main. « Je parie qu'elle veut impressionner Shane Je-me-la-pete Gray. »

…

Une heure plus tard, Mitchie finit de mettre les tables dans le réfectoire en poussant un soupir. Regardant autour d'elle pour être sûre qu'elle était bien seule elle attrapa son cahier jaune dans sa poche où l'on pouvait voir noté sur la couverture 'Chansons de Mitchie'. Elle alla jusqu'au piano et s'installa devant. Alors qu'elle commençait à jouer et à chanter, elle était totalement inconsciente de l'audience qu'elle allait avoir et de l'effet que ça aurait sur la personne.

Quelques minutes avant que Mitchie ne s'installa devant le piano, Shane se baladait dans le camp qui autrefois était une seconde maison pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête la jeune fille qu'il avait rattrapé et porté jusqu'aux cuisines, pas certain de ce qu'il devrait ressentir. Il était encore un peu surpris d'avoir été appelé un 'abruti de pop star' (alors que tout le monde savait qu'il était une rock star !) par quelqu'un qui apparemment ne l'aimait pas pour ensuite tomber dans les pommes dans ses bras. Il avait remarqué tout de même qu'elle était jolie et qu'elle avait des yeux marron qui quelque part lui semblaient familiers.

Secouant la tête il attrapa son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de Nate.

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux Shane ? » Répondit froidement ce dernier.

-« C'est bon les gars, la blague a assez duré. » Se plaignit-il. « J'ai appris ma leçon. J'ai pris une douche froide et j'ai plus de gel. J'ai même enlacés plusieurs arbres et porter une fille qui a perdu connaissance à sa mère. »

-« Reste naturel. » Commenta Nate alors que Jason le coupait.

-« Tu as porté une fille qui a perdu connaissance à sa mère ! Shane, je sais que tu veux rentrer mais là c'est pousser les limites de la crédulité un peu trop loin. »

-« Tu l'as dit Jason. Amuse-toi bien Shane. On se parle plus tard. » Et sur ces mots il raccrocha.

Grimaçant face à l'écran blanc, Shane referma son téléphone et le fourra dans sa poche avant de relever la tête pour croiser un groupe de fan. « Oh mon Dieu ! Shane Gray ! Il est là ! »

Alors que les cris se faisaient plus fort, il tourna les talons et courut dans la direction opposé. Arrivé près du réfectoire, il se jeta dans les buissons quelques secondes avant que le groupe de filles ne passe en criant son prénom. Derrière lui, il entendit le son d'un piano et une voix de fille chantant de manière tellement pure qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Utilisant toutes les astuces qu'il avait appris ces trois dernières années, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les paroles, laissant la musique l'envahir. Il réalisa que les paroles étaient vraiment bonnes, significatives et elle lui rappela les chansons que lui et ses amis avaient l'habitude d'écrire avant que leur label ne change tout et ne ruine tout.

Pourtant c'est la personne qui chantait, donnait un sens à la chanson, et alors que la voix montait dans les aigus sans effort, chantant ce qui semblait être le refrain final, il réalisa que la chanteuse était vraiment douée.

Le désir de savoir qui chantait naquit chez lui, tout comme le besoin de lui parler. Regardant entre deux branches, il s'assura que la voie était libre, et alors que la dernière note s'éteignait, il sortit de sa cachette et grimpa les marches du réfectoire.

-« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Dit-il en se rapprochant du piano même s'il était clair que la propriétaire de la voix était partie. Passant une main sur les touches, il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur des doigts qui les avaient pressés quelques secondes plus tôt.

-« Je sais que tu étais là ! »

Et même si elle était définitivement partie, elle n'avait laissé aucune trace, juste sa musique qui tournait dans sa tête.

…

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Pas mal de chose dans cette scène sont tirés du film mais j'espère que vous avez appréciés ! A bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 5 - Révélations

Salut à tous !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end malgré ce froid hivernale (et la neige pour certain !).

Tout de suite le nouveau chapitre, un merci à **Angylafan** et **Miss T** pour leur review.

Bonne lecture à tous ! A la semaine prochaine !

**Chapitre 5 : Révélations**

Ouvrant la porte de la cabine qu'elle partageait maintenant avec sa mère adoptive et Caitlyn, fredonnant toujours sa chanson, Mitchie se retrouva agrippée par une main qui la tira vers le lit le plus proche. Relevant la tête elle se retrouva face au regard curieux de sa nouvelle amie.

-« Heu salut Cait. » Dit-elle essayant de paraître innocente.

-« Oui, ok bonjour. » Répondit son amie en s'installant face à elle. « J'ai trois questions. »

-« Seulement trois ? » S'étonna Mitchie.

-« Oui seulement trois. » Après un silence elle reprit. « Premièrement, pourquoi Connie voulait savoir ce qui a causé tes maux de tête ? Deuxièmement, pourquoi c'est si important et troisièmement… » Elle se tut quelques secondes. « C'était quoi cette mélodie que tu fredonnais, tu ferais mieux de me laisser entendre le reste parce que c'est bon, très bon. »

-« Oh, et bien, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. » Répondit la brunette en se mordillant la lèvre un instant, essayant de trouver quoi lui répondre. « Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça et je suis contente que tu aimes la chanson, je l'ai écrite. » Dit-elle optant pour la question la plus facile des trois. « Cait, les maux de tête et le pourquoi… Et bien… »

-« Tu l'as déjà dit Mitchie. » Elle tendit la main et prit celle de son amie. « Tu peux me faire confiance Mitch, je te promets. »

Avant même que la brunette ne puisse esquisser une réponse, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et Connie entra. Elle jeta un regard aux deux filles et sut immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. S'installant aux côtés de sa fille, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa main sur les leurs avant de fixer Caitlyn qui était redevenue silencieuse.

-« Les maux de tête et leurs importances Caitlyn ? » Alors que la jeune fille acquiesçait elle soupira et rapprocha sa fille d'elle.

-« Pour faire court, il y a six ans Mitchie a eu de sévères blessures à la tête qui l'ont laissé amnésique, effaçant les dix premières années de sa vie de sa mémoire. »

-« Les dix premières années ? Mon dieu c'est horrible ! » S'écria la jeune fille choquée.

-« Ce n'est pas tout Cait. » Ajouta Connie, caressant le dos de sa fille de manière rassurante. « Mitchie souffre de maux de tête depuis, mais cette dernière année ils se sont intensifiés et elle fait même des cauchemars maintenant. Mais ce qui les a déclenchés, je ne comprends pas. »

-« Deux choses, » Répondit Mitchie stupéfaite, réalisant qu'elle avait en fait la réponse à cette question. « Quand j'ai vu la première fois les publicités de Camp Rock… »

-« Et la seconde, mija ? »

-« Les Connect 3. Quand j'ai commencé à écouter leur musique. » Elle regarda sa mère adoptive puis son amie avant de poursuivre. « Quelque chose à leur sujet à réveiller ma mémoire, du moins c'est ce que pense le docteur. Aujourd'hui c'est le premier souvenir clair que j'ai. »

-« C'est trop bizarre. » Caitlyn resta calme un moment, réfléchissant à tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Elle était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'aucune explication n'avait été donnée pour les blessures à la tête, surtout que Mitchie n'avait pas caché sa grimace à leur évocation, pensa-t-elle. Elle se sentait vraiment protectrice envers la jeune fille qui semblait à ce moment si fragile en face d'elle, et l'amitié qui avait débutée quelques heures plus tôt se trouva cimentée. Elle hocha la tête, prenant sa décision.

-« Ok ! Je sais qu'il y a plus, mais je comprends que je ne devrais pas chercher à en savoir plus. »

Mitchie sourit de soulagement et se relaxa contre Connie. « Oh crois-moi, ça vaut mieux.

Caitlyn pouffa. « Tu m'en parleras lorsque tu seras prête. »

-« Sans aucun doute. »

Les deux filles se fixèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

-« Dites-moi, vous ne devez pas vous préparer pour la soirée d'ouverture la Scène Libre ? » Demanda Connie.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! » Crièrent les deux filles à l'unisson en se relevant d'un coup.

-« Je dois voir Lola ! »

-« Je dois me changer ! »

-« Et je dois appeler Steve ! » Ajouta la chef cuisinière en riant en voyant l'une des filles attrapait son ordinateur et quittait la cabine alors que l'autre courait à son sac.

Secouant la tête, elle sortit, à son tour, et composa le numéro de son mari. A sa surprise il répondit au bout de la deuxième sonnerie au lieu des huit habituelles.

-« Steve ? »

-« Connie ! Dieu merci tu as rappelé rapidement. »

-« Steve qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

-« Tu n'as pas eu mon texto ? Saleté de téléphone ! »

-« Chéri j'étais dans la cuisine ces dernières heures et la réception n'est pas bonne dedans Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

-« Il y a eu un autre accident au pont du diable. Aucun survivant encore une fois. » Il prit une profonde inspiration puis poursuivit. « Et le journaliste veut écrire une histoire sur ce qu'est advenue l'unique survivante. »

-« Il veut faire quoi ? »

-« Je sais. Pour le moment on utilise la loi pour l'arrêter, mais quelque chose me dit que ce journaliste n'abandonnera pas facilement. »

-« Est-ce qu'il sait où elle est ? »

-« Non. Le fait qu'on l'a recueilli n'est connu que par nous et nos proches, et on sait qu'ils ne diront rien, mais… »

-« Mais… »

-« Mais, c'est justement ça ! Aucun secret n'est complètement bien gardé. »

-« Il n'y a qu'une seule raison qui te ferait dire ça Steve, tu penses qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un qui la cherche. »

-« J'en ai bien peur. Mais ce reporter n'est pas celui qui m'inquiète le plus. Il y a quelqu'un qui pose des questions sur Mitchie, et ça a commence bien avant cet accident. »

-« Et tu ne m'en parle que maintenant ! » Elle se retint de hurler. « Steve ! »

-« Je ne l'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui Connie, » répondit-il calmement, « et je t'ai envoyé un message aussitôt. »

Faisant les cent pas et essayant de se calmer, elle jeta un œil dans la cabine et pouffa en voyant Mitchie se coiffer, secouant sa tête de haut en bas.

-« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé si tu n'as pas eu mon message ? » Demanda son mari sans relever le rire de sa femme, sachant par expérience qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui faire de remarque.

-« Mitchie a eu son premier vrai souvenir. » Répondit-elle. « Elle a reçu un coup de fils de Camp Rock cet été là. »

-« Ça marche vraiment ! Je n'y crois pas ! »

-« Il semblerait. » Elle soupira. « Ok Steve, je te laisse te charger du journaliste. Je ferais ce que je peux ici. »

-« Embrasse Mitchie pour moi. »

-« Bien évidement. »

…

N/A : Voilà ! Quelques explications sur les maux de têtes de Mitchie et pourquoi ça semble lui arriver quand les C3 sont dans les parages. Allez il est temps de faire intervenir Tess... Oh Joie !


	7. Chapitre 6 - Besoin de Connexion

Salut à tous !

Tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière. Ma vie ne vous intéressant certainement pas, je vous passe le comment du pourquoi, et vous présente une nouvelle fois mes excuses. Pour me faire pardonner, je poste le chapitre de la semaine dernière et celui de cette semaine en même temps.

Un grand merci à Angylafan (Bizarrement personne ne veux de Tess, mais que serais-ce un camp rock sans elle… Elle va y mettre du piquant… Bon ok, je cherche des excuses, mais bon…) et Miss T (Tes reviews me font toujours délirer et laisse l'auteur de cette fic perplexe ! Elle a du mal à te suivre lol !) pour leurs reviews. Et merci à celles qui ont mis la fic en alerte et en favoris.

Bonne lecture à vous ! A la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis !

Chapitre 6 : Tu as besoin de Connexions (**You need connections)**

Mitchie se glissa dans le réfectoire par la porte de la cuisine et resta dans un coin, regardant les personnes sur la scène qui n'était pas là plus tôt, quand elle avait mis la table.

-« Impossible que je puisse faire quelque chose comme ça ! » Pensa-t-elle s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'ombre alors qu'elle regardait les garçons sautaient l'un par-dessus l'autre à la façon hip hop.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'affoler plus, sa main fut attrapée et elle fut tirée dans la foule.

-« Allez Mitchie, tu ne te caches pas ! Je sais que tu es douée, n'oublies pas je t'ai entendue. »

-« Caitlyn tu m'as entendu fredonner. »

-« Nope. Je ne t'écoute pas. Viens je veux te présenter quelqu'un. » Dit-elle en la traînant près d'une grande et jolie fille aux cheveux bouclés. « Mitch je te présente Lola Scott et Lola voici Mitchie Torres. »

-« Salut ! » Répondit-elle timidement, repoussant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. « Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. »

-« Moi aussi. » Répondit Lola en souriant. « Alors, chanteuse, danseuse ou musicienne ? »

-« Chanteuse et musicienne, mais surtout chanteuse. » Répondit-elle.

Les trois filles discutèrent légèrement, Caitlyn poussant son amie à parler, qui lui jetait de faux regards noirs les faisant pouffer toutes les trois secondes sous le regard amusé de Lola. A un moment elles grimacèrent de sympathie en voyant un des jeunes et nouveaux campeurs tomber de l'estrade et s'enfuir en courant les joues rouges et embarrassés. Derrières elles, Tess et ses amies éclatèrent de rire, se moquant d'eux.

-« Faudrait vraiment qu'elle s'achète un cœur ! » Grogna Caitlyn en leur jetant un regard noir, « et les deux autres ont besoin de redécouvrir leurs fierté. »

**-**« Cait depuis tout ce temps, » Répondit Lola d'une voix éteinte, comme si elles avaient déjà eu maintes fois cette conversation. « Il faudrait quelque chose de vraiment horrible pour que ça arrive… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre Dee appela la jeune métis sur scène. Souriant la jeune fille les salua et se dirigea vers le milieu du réfectoire accompagnée de deux filles. Ce qui suivit captura l'attention de tout le monde alors que Mitchie hoquetait admirative.

-« Waouh ! Elle est vraiment douée. » Souffla-t-elle à Caitlyn.

-« C'est normal, sa mère joue à Broadway et elle s'entraîne avec elle depuis petite, mais ce n'est pas ce qui empêche Tess de la regarder de haut. »

-« Je ne comprends pas. Après Hollywood, Broadway ce n'est pas le top ? »

Caitlyn hocha la tête en accord avec elle, l'entraînant par la même occasion près du mur. « Normalement, mais les autres ici ne pensent qu'aux paillettes et comme Tess en a plus que la normal, c'est la reine des abeilles. De plus, dès que quelqu'un est plus talentueux qu'elle, Tess trouve le moyen de saboter leur passage dans tous les Jams. »

-« ça arrive souvent alors ? » Mitchie lia leur bras ensemble. « Être sujet au sabotage je veux dire. »

-« Régulièrement. » Répondit la productrice en boudant ce qui fit pouffer son amie. Elles éclatèrent de rire et en tournant la tête Mitchie capta accidentellement le regard de Tess et la blonde se dirigea vers elles.

Caitlyn grogna. « Oh génial ! Tu peux sentir le soufre approcher. »

Mitchie ravala un nouvel éclat de rire et mordilla sa lèvre.

-« Hey Caitlyn, » L'interpella Tess, un sourire suffisant sur le visage, alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'elles. « Tes parents s'éclatent toujours sur leur bateau de croisière ? »

La jeune productrice leva les yeux au ciel, pas du tout impressionnée par elle mais se figea en voyant sa nouvelle amie si timide répondre.

-« Et ta mère essaye toujours de trouver le moyen de ne pas payer ses factures ? » Défendit Mitchie tout en se sermonnant silencieusement. 'Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ! Mitchie tais-toi ! N'attire pas l'attention sur toi idiote !' Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait volontairement affronté la reine du camp alors qu'elle aurait préféré être ignorée par elle.

-« Comme si quelqu'un comme toi connaissait ma mère. » répondit Tess, légèrement étonnée. Personne ne répondait à la fille de TJ Tyler ! « Tu es qui au juste ? »

La sentant trembler, Caitlyn serra le bras de son amie afin de la rassurer.

-« Mitchie Torres. »

Peggy sourit. « Hey, est-ce que ton père est Nicky Torres le compositeur ? Mon père a participé à l'un de ses shows l'année dernière. C'était cool. »

Tess parut soudainement plus intéressée par la jeune fille et Caitlyn secoua la tête murmurant « C'est parti, elle a vu la connexion potentielle. »

-« Alors, c'est lui ? C'est ton père ? » Demanda Tess.

-« Même si c'était lui, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important. » Dit-elle d'une voix confiante malgré le fait qu'elle tremblait légèrement et son amie lui serra le bras une nouvelle fois.

-« Tu n'en as aucune idée, n'est ce pas ? » répondit Tess d'une voix condescendante.

-« Et il fait quoi alors ? » Demanda Ella qui prenait la parole pour la première fois, apparemment intéressé par la réponse ce qui déclencha l'exaspération de son amie blonde.

-« Il gère une quincaillerie à mi-temps. » Répondit la jeune brunette en se serrant contre son amie.

-« C'est… Intéressant. » Répondit la blonde de manière condescendante une nouvelle fois. « Et ta mère, elle fait quoi ? »

-« Connie gère son propre service de traiteur, » répondit-elle, la fierté s'entendant dans sa voix. « Elle a fait les deux derniers concerts texans de ta mère et elle est au camp cet été pour aider Brown. »

-« Comme si ça m'intéressait, » répondit la blonde en faisant un signe de la main, montrant par ce moyen le peu d'importance qu'elle donnait à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Allons-y vous deux, allons dans la partie réservée au VIP. »

-« Oui allez y votre majesté, ne laissez pas les serfs comme nous vous gêner. » La main de Mitchie se porta à sa bouche réalisant qu'elle avait de nouveau répondu de manière sarcastique, puis se tournant vers son amie qui souriait amusée elle murmura. « Coin réservée au VIP, quel coin réservé au VIP, il n'y a pas de coin réservé au VIP c'est un camp de vacance ! »

-« C'était Tess, seul son avis à de l'importance, » répondit la jeune fille en guidant la brunette encore tremblante pour qu'elle s'assoit à ses côtés. « Tu l'as encore fait Mitch, merci d'avoir pris ma défense. »

-« J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelques rounds contre Mike Tyson. » Cachant sa tête entre ses mains, la brunette secoua la tête un peu choquée. « Dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça ? »

-« Je suis vraiment impressionnée Mitch, beaucoup de personne ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire bien voir par le groupe populaire.

-« La popularité est un cadeau empoisonné. » Le ton mordant de Mitchie alerta son amie qui la regarda légèrement inquiète.

-« Pour citer une bonne amie, c'est le risque. »

Entendre sa propre phrase la fit rire et Caitlyn sourit satisfaite. « On s'en va ? Lola est généralement la dernière à passer à moins que tu ne veuilles soudainement nous donner un aperçu de ton talent. »

-« Non pas maintenant. » répondit la jeune chanteuse en soupirant. « J'ai une idée en tête que j'aimerai bien essayé à la guitare. »

-« On retourne à notre cabine alors. »

…

A de suite pour le suivant !


	8. Chapter 7 - Pas un jour sans que

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 7 : Pas un jour sans que… ****(****Not a Day Goes By)**

Le même soir, à l'appartement où vivaient les Connect 3 lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en tournée, les deux autres membres du groupe venaient d'arriver. Entrant dans le salon Jason se jeta sur le canapé en grondant avant de se couvrir le visage avec un coussin.

Depuis l'entrée, Nate regarda son ami, un air inquiet assombrissant ses yeux marron les rendant presque noir. Ce comportement, plutôt typique de Shane, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de voir chez lui. Passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre, les dérangeant un peu plus, il fit un pas vers le salon.

-« Jase… »

-« Non Nate. » La voix étouffée du jeune homme retentit. « Pas un mot. Pas maintenant. »

Le plus jeune se figea et le fixa inquiet. « Je dois dire quelque chose Jason, si toi aussi tu commences à craquer… » Dit-il en s'approchant de son ami.

-« Tais-toi Nathan, tais-toi. »

La voix inhabituellement froide de Jason le fit sursauter.

-« Il y a des choses plus importantes que le groupe et tu sais ça, tout comme Shane, du moins quand il n'est pas un abruti. »

-« Jase ce n'est pas juste. » répondit le plus jeune. « Bien sûr que je le sais. »

-« Et toi plus que quiconque devrait savoir pourquoi maintenant n'est pas le bon moment pour analyser le pourquoi je deviens comme Shane comme je sais que tu es en train de me décrire silencieusement. »

Pendant un bref instant, étonné par l'exacte analyse de son ami, Nate le fixa sans expression avant de réaliser à quoi il faisait référence.

-« Oh mon Dieu Jason, je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu oublier. »

-« Désolé ! Tout le monde est toujours désolé ! »

Le plus âgé lança le coussin qu'il avait posé sur sa tête à travers la pièce dans un moment de colère ce qui fit peur à son ami pendant quelques secondes, c'était tellement inhabituel de sa part.

-« Six ans Nate, six longues années. »

-« Je sais, » il se rapprocha de lui, « Jason… »

-« Pas maintenant Nate, je le pense vraiment, » dit-il en se levant. « Nous pourrons parler demain. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie ce soir je serai mieux seul. »

Alors qu'il passait devant son jeune ami, Jason s'arrêta un instant et enlaça son ami pour un de ses fameux câlins et comme toujours le plus jeune se retrouva rapidement sans souffle.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter Nathan Alexander, » murmura-t-il rassurant, « tu es bien trop jeune pour avoir des rides. »

A cette remarque qui lui ressemblait plus, Nate hocha la tête en réponse, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Au moment où Jason referma la porte de sa chambre, son ami frappa la première chose qu'il trouva (heureusement pour lui et pour les fans des Connect 3 se fut le sofa.) Il se laissa glisser dessus en soupirant. « Quand est-ce que les choses avaient si mal tourné ? »

…

Dans sa chambre, Jason se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant, sans le masque de clown qu'il arborait habituellement, remplacé par un air de profond regret dont la source n'était connue que par ses deux amis. Son regard se posa sur une photo sur son chevet et il passa un doigt sur le bois. La photo montrait un jeune adolescent enlaçant une jeune fille aux cheveux long dans ses bras. Les deux riant, l'instant ayant été immortalisé.

Quand il brisa le silence, le plus froid des cœurs aurait été réchauffé par l'émotion que contenait sa voix.

-« Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi. Je te retrouverai. Je te le promets. »

…

A/N : Le titre du chapitre est tiré d'une chanson de Lonestar du même titre. Les mots s'adaptaient très bien à la situation de Jason.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu et vous a donné plein d'idée sur le comment du pourquoi de qui est la fille sur la photo et de ce qu'il arrive à Jason ! :p A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	9. Chapter 8 - Réveil

Salut, salut,

Le nouveau chapitre à l'heure ! Un grand merci à Miss T (Non Steve n'est pas mafieux lol, ça sera expliqué dans un des chapitres plus tard, quand Mitchie expliquera tout. Et tu n'auras pas besoin de tenir Shane pendant que Jason le boxe, du moins pas de suite:p) et Angylafan (oui Mitchie a plus de caractère ici et c'est pourquoi j'ai de suite accroché à cette histoire, j'adore la voir se rebeller et remettre tout le monde à sa place ! Oui six ans c'est long... ) pour leurs reviews,

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Chapitre 8 – Réveil (****Wake-Up Calls)**

Mitchie se réveilla au son familier, mais en même temps différent, qui résonna dans la cabine. Elle écouta la musique quelques secondes chassant de sa tête le vague souvenir d'un rire d'enfant avant de se tourner vers l'endroit d'où provenait la musique.

-« Bonjour Cait, sympa le réveil. »

-« A toi aussi Mitch. Connie est déjà partie, elle devait parler à Brown avant de commencer les muffins pour le petit déjeuner. » Ajouta la jeune fille en appuyant sur les touches de son ordinateur avant de relever la tête et de fixer son amie. « Elle semblait un peu inquiète et elle m'a dit de te dire que le niveau 5 était en place. »

-« Oh ! » Répondit Mitchie en s'asseyant dans son lit. « Dans ce cas je ferais mieux de trouver mon bipper. »

-« Ton bipper ? Mitch, te rends-tu comptes de combien ça sonne agent secret tout ça ? » Demanda la jeune fille en posant son pc sur le lit, fixant son regard sur la brunette.

-« Ne me demandes pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que quand le niveau cinq est mentionné je dois porter mon bipper avec moi, tout le temps, de partout. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, habitués à l'étrangeté de sa vie. « Ça craint mais j'y suis habituée. »

-« Ok. » Classant l'affaire comme l'un des nombreux mystères de son amie, elle reprit, « alors que tu penses de la musique jusqu'à présent ? »

-« ça donne bien, Cait, surtout ce double rythme que tu as ajouté. » Elle bâilla. « Je ferais mieux de me lever. Tu viens aussi à la cuisine ? »

-« Si ça signifie avoir des muffins aux chocolats avant tout le monde tu peux compter sur moi. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Preums à la salle de bain ! »

Les éclats de rire attirèrent l'attention des deux adultes dehors.

-« Ces deux là s'amusent vraiment, malgré l'heure matinale. » Commenta Brown en souriant. »

-« Je n'ai jamais vu Mitchie se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un aussi rapidement qu'avec Caitlyn. » Répondit Connie avant de tourner la tête vers la cabine. « C'est bon de l'entendre rire autant. »

-« Je suppose que tu ne lui as rien dit au sujet du journaliste ? »

-« Non et je n'en ai pas l'intention pour le moment. Elle a assez de choses en tête sans avoir à lui rajouter ça. » Elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire suivit de Brown, « elle porte son bipper et les gars vont garder un œil sur elle, ça ira pour le moment. »

-« En parlant de ce… » Brown décida d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de lui passer par la tête, décidant que ça n'allait que lui donner la migraine – et celle du à Shane était largement suffisante, « j'ai la jeune mademoiselle Mitchie dans ma classe de chant aujourd'hui. »

Connie lui sourit malicieusement. « Tu vas avoir une surprise mon ami, elle va te souffler ! Du moins si tu réussis à la sortir de sa timidité ! »

-« Crois-moi, Love, je vais adorer le découvrir. »

…

Gloussant, Mitchie et Caitlyn poussèrent la porte de la cuisine reliant le réfectoire avec un panier de Muffins. Cherchant du regard Barron, Lola et Sander, les deux filles semblaient danser alors qu'elles traversaient la salle, se passant le panier comme si elle le défendait.

-« Salut les gars, on a apporté un petit cadeau. » Dit Caitlyn à travers ses rires alors qu'elles prenaient place à table.

-« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle avec les muffins ? » demanda Barron en croquant dans le sien. Un air de pur bonheur apparut sur son visage alors qu'il avalait, « parce qu'ils sont trop bon pour être drôle. »

-« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. » Murmura Sander occupé à manger son muffin.

-« Je le dirais à Connie. » répondit Mitchie d'une voix presque calme avant de croiser le regard de Caitlyn ce qui les fit rire de nouveau.

-« Ok vous deux, qu'est-ce qui vous rend hystérique de si bonne heure ? » demanda finalement Lola en levant un verre d'eau, « et avant que je vous arrose avec ça. »

Mitchie secoua la tête, n'arrivant pas à respirer à force de rire, elle poussa Caitlyn d'un coup de coude et cette dernière réussissant à retrouver son souffle, réussi à se contrôler un peu.

-« Caitlyn … » Lola leva une nouvelle fois son verre.

-« Ok, ok. » répondit cette dernière en respirant profondément. « Ok, alors on est peut-être, purement mais par inadvertance, la raison pour laquelle Tess Tyler sera non seulement en retard au petit-déjeuner mais aussi au premier cours pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est à Camp Rock. »

Les trois occupants de la table se regardèrent avant de refixer leur regard sur les deux filles s'écriant. « Quoi ? »

Caitlyn ricana en voyant Mitchie mordre délibérément dans un muffin, les joues rouges.

-« On a peut-être fait une petite bataille de farine dix minutes plus tôt et une de nos bombes de farine a peut-être, et bien un peu, passer par la fenêtre qui était ouverte et… »

-« Accidentellement. » Ajouta Mitchie, hoquetant doucement, son fou rire ne l'avait pas encore quitté.

-«… Explosée sur Tess, Peggy et Ella – surtout Tess. »

Lola, Barron et Sander se regardèrent sans expression pendant quelques secondes avant de fixer de nouveau les filles et quelques secondes plus tard tout le réfectoire fixait les cinq jeunes en train de pleurer de rire. Les deux garçons roulaient sur le sol après être tombé de leur siège, Lola avait la tête cachée par ses mains, tremblante à cause des rires et Mitchie et Caitlyn étaient l'une contre l'autre, des larmes coulant sur leurs joues alors qu'elles riaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

…

De l'autre côté du camp, juste après avoir été alertée par Connie, Brown se dirigeait vers la cabine de son neveu, certain de ce qu'il allait trouver.

Shane était toujours dans son lit endormi et il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se lever. Brown grogna et marmonna « tu l'auras cherché. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait ôté les draps de son neveu.

-« Qu'est-ce que ! » Cria Shane en se redressant et ouvrant les yeux une seconde avant de les refermer et de se rallonger. « Va-t-en. »

-« Debout superstar. » Répondit calmement le plus âgé en secouant la tête en voyant son neveu se cachait la tête sous son oreiller pour ne plus l'entendre.

-« Mec ne me fais pas faire ça, tu sais que je vais le faire. » Comme son neveu ne fit aucun geste Brown haussa les épaules. « Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. »

Il attrapa le vase sur la table de nuit, ôta les fleurs et jeta le contenu sur son neveu.

-« Qu'est-ce ! Ok, ok, je suis debout » Il se leva et repoussa ses cheveux mouillés de ses yeux. « Oncle Brown… »

-« Je t'ai averti Shane. » Répondit ce dernier calmement alors qu'il replaçait les fleurs dans le vase. « Maintenant prépare-toi, toi et moi avons un cours dans cinq minutes et tu devrais mettre le matelas à sécher au soleil, tu n'en auras pas d'autres. »

Il quitta la pièce mais revint passer sa tête par la fenêtre. « Et mets de l'eau dans ce vase les fleurs vont faner. »

Le jeune animateur se laissa retomber sur son coussin mais se releva aussitôt, il était trempé. « Je suis Shane Gray ! Ça ne devrait pas m'arriver. »

Il attrapa son téléphone et appela Nate qui le salua par « Va-t-en Shane, je me fiche de savoir ce que tu veux aussitôt. Débrouille-toi ! Et ne pense pas à appeler Jason pour te plaindre parce que tu n'es pas sa personne préféré, surtout aujourd'hui. » Et il raccrocha, laissant la popstar fixer d'un œil noir le téléphone dans sa main.

...

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Dans le prochain chapitre le premier cours de Chant de Mitchie... Enfin je crois! Bon week-end à toutes! A la semaine prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews!


	10. Chapitre 9 - Rocking Brown

Salut, salut,

Je rentre du ciné et j'ai tout juste la force de vous poster ce chapitre ! (J'aurais pas le temps sinon, week-end chargé!)

L'auteur Angelbach, vous remercie pour vos review, pour celle qui parle anglais vous pouvez laissez vos reviews en anglais ici ou sur la fic originale (lien dans mon profil).

Un merci à Miss T, Angylafan et Guest pour leur reviews.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 **Rocking Brown**

Dans la salle de chant, et à la déception du groupe d'amis, Tess, Peggy et Ella arrivèrent avant Brown. Elles s'installèrent au premier rang, discutant entre elles même si la chef du trio n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et de jeter des regards noirs à Mitchie et Caitlyn.

Ces dernières avec Lola et les deux garçons étaient avec Andy un batteur au piano. La jeune métis jouait une mélodie et fit une fausse note. Elle releva la tête inquiète vers ses amis. « J'aurais dû faire un aigu au lieu d'un grave ? »

-« Non c'était bon. » Répondit Mitchie avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de rejouer le morceau remplaçant la dernière note par un aigu. « Tu vois ça sonne trop sec sinon. »

Les garçons se mirent à jouer aussi et bientôt un mini concert eut lieu. Au premier rang Peggy se pencha vers Tess et murmura « Lola s'est améliorée par rapport à l'année dernière, non ? »

-« Et la fille de cuisine est un peu trop bonne aussi. » Grogna la blonde. « Ça ne peut pas arriver, pas avec le contrat pour enregistrer avec Shane à la clé. »

Caitlyn qui entendit leur conversation en passant près d'elle sourit d'un air satisfait. « Inquiète Tess ? »

-« D'avoir ton sens de la mode, non je ne crois pas. » Répondit froidement la blonde.

« Comme si je pouvais être inquiété de quelqu'un ici. »

Caitlyn leva les yeux au ciel immunisé contre l'insulte et rejoignit son amie au piano.

-« Il semblerait que toi et moi sommes les seules à avoir vu Shane Gray pour le moment. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Est-ce que je compte ? » Murmura Mitchie alors que Barron jouait de la batterie, s'attirant un regard amusé de son amie.

-« Tu es celle qui l'a insulté avant de tomber dans les pommes dans ses bras. »

La brunette gloussa et tapa des mains en rythme accompagnant les garçons alors que son amie se mettait à danser.

La salle était tellement emportée par la musique qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Brown. Souriant, il tapa à la porte pour attirer leur attention. « Waouh, cette classe a un rythme d'enfer, voyons ce que je peux en faire *. »

Les jeunes éclatèrent de rire et s'installèrent pour débuter le court. Brown était trop respecté en tant que professeur et musicien pour qu'il en soit autrement.

-« Ok les jeunes, vous connaissez la chanson, qui veut nous montrer de quoi il est capable ? » Demanda-t-il en scannant la salle, pas surpris de voir les mains se lever – celle de Tess plus haut que les autres comme toujours. Suivant le conseil de Connie, il chercha des yeux Mitchie qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Ok, Miss Mitchie tu vas devoir te lancer, » pensa-t-il avant de pointer son doigt vers elle.

-« Toi. »

-« Moi ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa chaise alors que Caitlyn lui mettait un coup de coude.

-« On ne discute pas avec le doigt, love, » Répondit-il amusé alors que son amie la poussait à se lever ce qui bouscula accidentellement Tess.

-« Allez Mitchie. »

Elle se déplaça jusqu'à lui, souffla un grand coup et commença à chanter. C'était tellement bas qu'on ne pouvait pas l'entendre, surtout quand Tess commença à ricaner. Brown se plaça à ses côtés.

-« Chérie, » Il l'attrapa par les épaules et appliqua une petite pression dessus, « je sais que tu chantes un solo mais on ne t'entent pas. Recommence un peu plus fort, montre-moi que Connie a raison. »

De sa place, Caitlyn vit son amie pâlir, stresser. « Allez Mitchie, tu peux le faire. » L'encouragea-t-elle.

-« Mon Dieu, que c'est enfantin ! » Murmura Tess. « Mais que voulez-vous attendre d'autre de leur part ? »

Ces commentaires donnèrent à Mitchie le courage nécessaire, et lorsqu'elle chanta, elle les époustoufla.

Brown était impressionné par son talent. Pour une si petite chose, une fois qu'elle était dans sa chanson, elle avait une voix puissante. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu un si beau timbre. Cette voix et les paroles le firent frissonner.

« Shane et les garçons vont avoir du souci à se faire ! » Pensa-t-il.

-« Waouh ! Elle est vraiment bonne. » Murmura Ella à ses deux amies. Elle souhaita n'avoir rien dit en voyant le regard que la blonde lui lança. Tess Tyler n'était vraiment pas ravie du talent de Mitchie Torres.

Brown retourna se placer près de la jeune chanteuse. « Très bien Mitchie, ce n'était pas mauvais du tout. C'était une chanson originale ? »

Regardant le sol et rougissant elle répondit. « Oui, je l'ai écrite, mais… »

-« Pas de mais chérie, c'était vraiment bien. » répondit-il avant de baisser la voix pour qu'elle seule entende, « Connie m'avait prévenue, elle avait raison. Sois fier de toi Mitchie. »

Un sourire timide lui répondit, et il la renvoya à sa place, souriant en voyant le soulagement sur son visage alors qu'elle s'installait près de son amie. Tournant son attention vers le reste de la classe il vit le regard noir de Tess Tyler. « Et bien il semblerait que la présence de Shane ici cet été a complètement changé la donne. » Pensa-t-il.

...

Marchant lentement sur le chemin du retour, Caitlyn et Mitchie étaient silencieuses. La jeune chanteuse était étonnée de la réaction des autres à sa chanson et son amie avait réalisé qu'elle avait besoin d'y penser un moment pour comprendre que c'était bien réel, que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Un cri derrière elles les fit s'arrêter et se retourner. Peggy courrait vers elle, Ella derrière elle et aucune trace de Tess. « Mitchie, je dois être rapide, je voulais juste te dire que tu es vraiment douée, tu as tout déchirée. »

-« Oui ! Carrément ! » Ajouta Ella, regardant autour d'elle nerveuse avant de crier. « Peggy, Tess arrive ! »

-« Vous êtes là ! Et oh, quelle surprise, Mitchie et Caitlyn. » Tess s'approcha d'elles une fausse expression amicale sur le visage. « On a commencé du mauvais pied hier, alors recommençons. »

-« Sois prudente Mitch, » murmura Caitlyn, « C'est là qu'elle est la plus dangereuse. »

La brunette ravala un gloussement.

-« Je me demandais, avec une voix telle que la tienne, tu irais parfaitement dans les chœurs, ça serait parfait. Tu devrais faire partie de mon groupe pour le Final Jam, et je n'invite jamais personne, mais toi, et bien je me devais de faire une exception. Alors ça t'intéresse ? »

-« En fait… Je comptais chanter seule. » Répondit la jeune chanteuse en jetant un regard à son amie, semblant demander « à quoi joue-t-elle ? »

-« Pour ton premier Concours Final ? » Cria la blonde, feignant d'être choquée, « c'est courageux. »

-« Et bien oui, je serai sûrement nerveuse, comme je l'ai été aujourd'hui. » Répondit-elle pas sûre de comprendre ce que la blonde voulait. Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi Caitlyn restait silencieuse à ses côtés.

-« Oui, mais devant ces milliers de personnes et la presse, parce que tu sais que la presse sera là cette année, surtout avec Shane Gray ici, pour le Concours Final. »

Une ampoule (écologique bien sur) clignota dans la tête de la brunette et elle jeta un coup d'œil discret vers son amie productrice pour voir qu'elle avait compris la même chose qu'elle et qu'elle lui faisait signe de continuer.

Pendant ce temps Tes continuait, « tu dois avoir déjà chanté devant une telle foule avant d'être sûre que tu veux vraiment chanter seule. »

Mitchie hocha la tête. « Peut-être que tu as raison, chanter solo n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions pour moi. Peut-être que je devrais faire le Concours Final avec un groupe. »

A leur grand amusement, Tess cacha difficilement son sourire. « Si c'est ce que tu penses que tu dois faire. »

Derrière la blonde, Peggy semblait perplexe. Elle avait l'impression que ce que Mitchie était en train de dire, n'était pas du tout ce que Tess pensait qu'elle disait. Elle voulait en parler avec Ella, mais savait que ce n'était pas la peine, elle avait décroché de la conversation pour se remettre du brillant à lèvres. « Parfois j'ai l'impression que cette fille vient d'une autre planète ! » pensa-t-elle.

-« Donc… » Commença Tess, « je peux te compter comme une de mes choristes ? »

-« Non. » Répondit simplement la brunette avant de se tourner vers son amie. « Allons-y Cait, on va être en retard. »

-« Attend une seconde Torres. » Tess attrapa son bras alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, « qu'est ce que tu veux dire par non ? »

-« Exactement ce que ça veut dire. » Cait prit la parole pour la première fois. « Mitch et moi allons faire le Concours Final ensemble. »

-« Vous allez le regretter ! » Cria-t-elle alors que les deux amies s'en allaient. « Croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas idée de combien je vais vous faire regretter cette décision. »

Derrière la blonde énervé, Peggy applaudissait silencieusement les deux jeunes filles.

…

* L'auteur a fait un jeu de mot difficile à traduire, j'ai préféré prendre la réplique du film.

Et voilà ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.


	11. Chapter 10 - Shane

**Salut, salut, désolé de poster si tard, j'ai eu une journée chargée. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu axu reviews, je le ferais dans la semaine.**

**Merci à Angylafan et Miss T pour leur review. Merci à celles qui ont mise la fic en favoris et en alerte !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

**Chapitre 10 Prenez un Shane ! (Take One Shane)**

Se séparant de Caitlyn pour la première fois ce jour là, (elle avait cours de production), Mitchie se dirigea vers la cuisine pensive.

-« Hey Connie, je ne suis pas en retard n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Non tu es juste à l'heure. » Répondit-elle en se penchant pour recevoir le baiser que la jeune fille lui donna d'un air absent.

-« Mitchie concentre-toi, on ne rêve pas éveillé dans une cuisine. »

-« Désolée Connie, » répondit-elle en secouant la tête. « Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi aujourd'hui ? »

-« Es-tu sûre d'être en forme ? Tu as l'air un peu dans les nuages. » Répondit la cuisinière en touchant son front. « Pas de fièvre. »

-« Connie ! » Souffla la jeune fille en repoussant sa main. « Je vais bien, c'est juste que la matinée a été chargée, c'est tout. »

-« Ok, si tu es sûre. »

-« Connie ! »

-« Ok, ok. Parfois tu es tellement comme Steve. » La cuisinière rit en voyant le regard que lui lança sa fille adoptive. « Ok, la dernière fournée de cookies est dans le four, tu as juste à les sortir quand ça sera l'heure. Et tu peux aussi finir de glacer les cupcakes pendant que je vais déposer ça dans la réserve. »

-« Chouette ! » Mitchie sourit en attrapant le glaçage. « Hummm. »

-« Essaye d'en mettre un peu sur les gâteaux chérie. » Répondit Connie en entassant les caisses. « Au fait comment s'est passée ta classe avec Brown ? »

-« ça va. » Répondit distraitement la jeune fille en mettant sa charlotte sur la tête.

-« Mitchie… » Connie s'arrêta et la fixa.

-« Brown a dit que tu pouvais être fière de moi. » Un sourire éclatant éclaira son visage. « Ils ont aimé ce que j'ai fait Connie. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de se retrouver dans les bras de sa mère.

-« De l'air. Connie j'ai besoin de respirer ! » Dit-elle en riant.

-« Chérie, je suis vraiment fière de toi. » Répondit-elle en la relâchant après avoir posé un baiser sur son front. Puis elle alla chercher ses caisses et sortit de la cuisine sous les gloussements de sa fille adoptive.

Pouffant toujours, la brunette se tourna vers la table pour préparer les cupcakes quand elle fit accidentellement tomber un couteau sur le sol.

-« Et zut ! »

S'agenouillant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait fait tomber sous le meuble. Marmonnant, elle se laissa glisser sur ses genoux et se pencha, essayant de l'attraper, mais le bruit sourd de la porte qu'on venait d'ouvrir la fit sursauter et elle se cogna la tête. « Aie. »

-« Salut. » Une voix masculine retentit. « Y a quelqu'un ? »

« Et dire que ma journée se passait bien. » Pensa Mitchie en grognant, réalisant à qui appartenait la voix.

-« Je peux t' entendre tu sais. » Continua la voix impatiente.

-« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu ne pouvais pas. » Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix froide en se relevant après avoir attrapé son couteau, se frottant la tête à l'endroit où elle s'était cognée. Quand son regard se posa sur la personne en face elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien l'ignoble Shane Gray. « J'étais par terre pour une raison, tu sais. »

Elle jeta le couteau dans l'évier, sentant qu'il valait mieux éloigner la tentation. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gray ? »

-« Toi ! » Le jeune homme la fixa choqué. « Tu es la fille qui m'a appelé 'imbécile de pop star' et qui s'est ensuite évanouie. »

-« En fait, j'ai perdu connaissance à cause d'une migraine. » Corrigea-t-elle rapidement. « Même si tu n'avais pas été là je serais tombée dans les pommes. Rien à voir avec qui tu crois être, pop star. »

-« Rock star, » Corrigea-t-il à son tour en la fixant un instant, pas certain de la manière de traiter quelqu'un qui n'était clairement pas affecté par le fait de parler au grand Shane Gray. 'Il est hors de question que je puisse la laisser me parler comme ça, je suis Shane Gray après tout.' Son côté arrogant refit surface. « Bon, mon manager m'a dit qu'il vous avait envoyé la liste de mes allergies alimentaires mais comme j'ai pas pu toucher à mon petit déjeuner ce matin, je suppose que vous les gens de cuisine ne l'avez pas eu. »

-« Je vous demande pardon ? » Répondit la jeune froidement. « Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par vous les gens de cuisine, imbécile ! »

-« Excuse-moi ! » Dit-il agressivement, se penchant vers elle.

-« Vous savez que vous êtes odieux et imbécile. » Lui lança-t-elle. « Et rude, si on y pense bien. »

-« Je suis Shane Gray, je peux faire ce que je veux si j'en ai envie. » Lui répondit-il avec plus d'arrogance. « Qui crois-tu être pour objecter ? »

-« Une personne, Monsieur Gray, » répondit-elle simplement. « Il y a une manière de parler aux gens et ce n'est pas celle là. »

Shane fit un pas en arrière et la fixa. Mis à part les garçons – de son groupe – et son oncle Brown, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme cette fille depuis qu'il était entré dans la cuisine, surtout depuis la création des Connect Three. Et s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il était en fait plutôt impressionné par elle.

Sous son regard intense, la jeune fille commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, et si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, un peu stupéfaite par son attitude envers lui. Elle soupira quand la minuterie du four sonna et rompit le contact visuel pour sortir les gâteaux du four. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle le trouva toujours là en train de la fixer, l'arrogance remplacée par quelque chose dont elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre. Alors qu'elle rencontra son regard il toussa pour éclaircir sa voix avant de parler. « Je vais dire à mon manager de la renvoyer. La liste de mes allergies. » Ajouta-t-il.

-« Bien. Je dirais à Connie de la récupérer. » Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Le jeune chanteur commença à partir quand il fut arrêté par un toussotement, il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui le fixait, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Il grimaça avant de tenter un « merci ».

-« C'est mieux. » Répondit la brunette en hochant la tête.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la cuisine, la conscience de Mitchie la rattrapa.

-« Shane… » L'appela-t-elle, croisant les doigts en espérant qu'il allait s'arrêter. Ce qu'il fit avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

-« J'ai été rude quand tu es entré, je suis désolée. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. « Heu, merci. » Il recommença à marcher mais s'arrêta de suite. « Tu sais, si on doit encore avoir d'autres conversations comme celle-ci, j'aimerai vraiment connaître ton nom. »

-« Mitchie. Je suis juste Mitchie. »

…

Et voilà la rencontre « officielle » ! A la semaine prochaine !

PS : J'ai traduits Kitchen People/Kitchen girl par gens/fille de cuisine, vous l'auriez traduit comment ?


	12. Chapitre 11 - Cauchemar

Coucou!

Et voici tout de suite le nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews Miss T (Oui je t'ai reconnue :p) et Angylafan sur ces derniers chapitres. Merci aussi à celle qui ont mis la fic en alerte et en favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

A la semaine prochaine!

Chapitre 11 – Cauchemar (**Throw in a Pinch of Nightmare)**

-« Hey Mitchie, tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens juste d'entendre au CG. »

Mitchie repoussa le coussin qu'elle avait posé sur son visage (chose qu'elle avait fait après être revenue des cuisines alors qu'elle analysait mentalement sa conversation avec Shane) pour regarder son amie qui semblait excitée. « Juste deux choses, qu'est-ce que le CG et qu'as-tu entendu ? »

-« J'oublie parfois que c'est ta première année au camp. CG est le camp grapevine*, et pour le second, devine qui n'a pas été enseigné sa première classe ? »

-« Seigneur, je me demande, Shane Gray, je suppose. » Répondit la brunette en s'asseyant, « l'ignoble Shane Adam Gray de ce camp. »

-« Tu le savais déjà ! » Caitlyn se laissa tomber sur le lit, tirant un gloussement de son amie à sa tête déçue. « C'est pas... Pétard, comment l'as-tu su Mitch ? »

-« C'était juste évident comme réponse Cait. Et puis, » ajouta-t-elle amusée, « J'ai peut-être entendu Brown en parler à Dee un peu plus tôt. »

-« Je devrais vraiment passer plus de temps dans la cuisine. » Souffla la jeune fille en ramenant ses jambes sous ses fesses.

-« Tu aimerais savoir où la pop star a été du coup aujourd'hui ? »

Caitlyn reporta toute son attention vers son amie, les yeux brillants de curiosité pendant une seconde avant de comprendre. « Tu plaisantes ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse là, pas la… »

-« Oh non, je plaisante pas. » Répondit-elle avant de tout raconter, finissant son histoire par « Je me suis sentie comme un insecte passé au microscope. »

-« Est-ce que les insectes savent qu'ils sont passés au microscope quand ils y passent ? »

-« Comment aurait-il fait pour trouver le Ugly Bug Ball** aussi non ? »

Ce commentaire déclencha un fou rire chez les deux filles au grand amusement de Connie qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et qui avait entendu.

-« Ok toutes les deux, ça suffit pour ce soir où vous n'allez jamais réussir à vous endormir. »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Connie souhaita que les deux jeunes filles puissent être toujours en train de s'amuser comme plus tôt.

A son grand étonnement, les jeunes filles s'endormirent rapidement, mais une heure plus tard des gémissements et le son d'un sommeil perturbé provint du lit de sa fille adoptive.

Les gémissements se transformèrent rapidement en sanglot et quand les pleurs et les cris commencèrent, tout empira. Ce n'était plus la voix d'une jeune fille de seize ans, mais celle d'un enfant de dix ans, un enfant qui souffrait.

-« Non ! NON ! Laissez-moi tranquille. Je veux rentrer à la maison. Je veux Jake. JAKE ! »

Caitlyn et Connie se réveillèrent à ce moment-là, alors que la brunette hurlait. Elles se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui était roulée en boule dans son lit en train de pleurer. Sa mère adoptive se dirigea rapidement près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-« Tu es en sécurité ma chérie, tu es en sécurité, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar Mitchie. »

-« Mal. Ils me font mal, je veux Jake ! » Répondit la voix enfantine alors que sa main se portait à son cou et elle s'affola en le découvrant vide. « Mon collier, où est mon collier ? Je veux mon collier. »

Connie la rattrapa alors qu'elle essayait de descendre du lit et se tourna vers l'autre jeune fille présente. « Caitlyn, dans son étui à guitare il y a une petit poche à fermeture éclair. Elle a besoin de se qui se trouve à l'intérieur. »

Alors que Connie retournait son attention vers la jeune fille anéantie qu'elle avait dans ses bras, Caitlyn se glissa près du lit de son amie où elle trouva l'étui. Elle trouva la petite poche et en sortit un magnifique collier avec un pendentif en argent. Il représentait un J et un M enlacés autour d'une guitare, et au dos du pendentif on pouvait y lire 'J&M Famille pour toujours.' Elle se dépêcha de retourner auprès de son amie.

-« Hey Mitch, » murmura-t-elle, « j'ai ton collier, laisse-moi te le mettre. »

Avec l'aide de Connie elle le lui passa autour du cou.

La sentant se relaxer, sa mère se leva, laissant sa fille dans les bras de son amie qui l'enlaça fermement. Mitchie se remit à pleurnicher et Caitlyn regarda angoissé la mère de son amie.

-« Fais ce qui te semble juste, lui caresser les cheveux aide en général. Elle se calme toujours quand elle a son collier. »

Un autre sanglot amena la jeune fille à resserrer sa prise sur son amie. « Ça va aller Mitchie, tu es en sécurité. Connie et moi ne laisserons jamais personne te faire du mal, crois-moi. »

Un coup à la porte fit réaliser à Connie que Caitlyn et elle n'avaient pas été les seules à être réveillé par le cauchemar de sa fille. Elle répondit rapidement et trouva Brown et, à sa grande surprise, son neveu derrière lui, devant la porte.

-« S'il te plait Brown, dis-moi qu'elle n'a pas réveillé tout le camp ? »

-« Non, juste Shane et moi, on est les plus près. » Répondit-il en regardant derrière elle. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Son cri était terrifiant Connie. On aurait dit un enfant. »

-« ça va aller. » Soupirant et repoussant une mèche de cheveux, elle reprit. « Mitchie a toujours des cauchemars à cette période de l'année, les docteurs en sont venus à la conclusion qu'elle revivait son accident. »

-« Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? » Demanda Shane en se rapprochant. Quelque chose au sujet de cette Mitchie l'intriguait, le simple fait que cette fille qui lui avait tenue tête, l'avait insulté même, était souffrante le blessait – même s'il ne comprenait et ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi à ce moment précis.

-« C'est une battante. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et à sa grand surprise, trouva les deux jeunes filles endormies l'une contre l'autre, bien que le sommeil de sa fille adoptive était clairement perturbée et que sa main était toujours autour de son pendentif. »

…

A/N : Voila le nouveau chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Mitchie.( _B/N : Tu parles je suis sûre d'avoir tout compris moi ^^_)

*CG : Camp Grapevine, j'ai laissé le nom anglais, pour que ça colle aux initiales et parce que je voyais pas trop comment le traduire, en gros c'est le coin ragôts:p

** Ugly Bug Ball : Alors là je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment le traduire. Bug voulant dire insecte, Ugly moche et ball, ben bal/balles, C'est très certainement une expression...


	13. Chapter 12 - Une touche de musique

Amis du soir, bonsoir, voici le tout nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à vous !

Merci à Angylafan, Sahyadu2b et Pamou (Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira!) pour leur reviews.

...

Chapitre 12 : Ajouter un peu de Rythme **(****Add a Touch of Rhythm)**

Décidant qu'il était plus sûr après l'absence de la veille de trouver son neveu, Brown se dirigea vers l'endroit où il pensait le trouver quand il le vit venir droit sur lui. Pas content, mais il venait.

-« Bon après-midi à toi Shane, quelle journée fantastique nous avons là. » Il plaça un papier dans sa main. « Tu oublies ça. »

Regardant ce que c'était, le jeune homme réalisa que c'était une liste de nom. Celle des étudiants qu'il devait avoir en cours cette après-midi. Il tourna un regard noir vers son oncle. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon Oncle Brown ! »

-« Étant donné que tu n'as pas assisté à ton premier cour hier, si je pense que tu en as besoin. » Répondit-il en passant un bras autour de son épaule et en le traînant vers sa classe. « Allez gamin ?, tu t'éclatais dans ses classes avant, maintenant tu vas les enseigner. »

-« Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, arrête de faire comme si. Appelle mon agent. » Répondit le jeune chanteur en s'éloignant. « Je suis Shane Gray, je ne fais pas ce genre de chose. »

-« Que t'est-il arrivé Shane ? » Brown fixa son neveu, essayant pendant cinq secondes de retrouver le jeune homme qu'il connaissait dans celui qui était en colère et lui faisait face. « Ce gars à la télé, toutes ces mauvaises manières, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas qui tu es. » Il pointa son doigt vers le cœur de son neveu, « pas là. Qu'est-il arrivé au jeune homme qui adorait la musique et qui ne vivait que pour ça ? »

Le jeune chanteur répondit froidement tout en évitant le regard de son oncle, ce que ce dernier remarqua. « Il a grandi. »

'Non', pensa ce dernier en se souvenant de l'inquiétude que son neveu avait eu plus tôt pour Mitchie. 'Tu t'es juste perdu en chemin Shane, et j'ai comme l'impression que cette petite brune est juste la carte dont tu as besoin pour te retrouver. '

Brown secoua la tête et repassa son bras autour du jeune homme. « Un grand bravo, Hotshot. » Il montra son camp d'un signe de la main, « As-tu vu quelqu'un d'autre ici agir comme si le monde tournait autour de lui ? Et Tess Tyler ne compte pas ! » Ajouta-t-il.

-« Ce n'est pas mon monde. » Grommela le jeune homme. « Dans MON monde, oui. » A ce moment-là, le chanteur réalisa que c'était vrai. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul moment ou quelqu'un ne s'était pas empressé de réaliser ses moindres désirs.

-« Et bien, voilà les nouvelles, Sunshine, ce n'est pas ton monde ! » Répondit sarcastiquement le plus âgé. « Dans MON monde, et c'est ici mon monde, tu n'es qu'un autre professeur qui doit enseigner une classe de hip hop à deux heures. Par ici. » Dit-il en montrant du doigt la cabine devant eux avant de s'en aller.

-« Et Shane… »

-« Quoi ! » Répondit de manière plus que froide le jeune homme.

-« Mitchie et Caitlyn sont dans cette classe, garde un œil sur elles, veux-tu. »

A son grand amusement, Brown vit un air particulier sur le visage de son neveu avant que ce dernier ne se tourne, monte les marches à la volée et ne claque la porte derrière lui.

-« Et bien, et bien, et bien… » Pensa Brown.

Caitlyn et Mitchie furent les deux dernières à entrer dans le studio de danse, légèrement essoufflée. Elles avaient couru de la cuisine à leur cabine puis au studio après avoir presque oublié l'heure et avoir réalisé qu'elle devait se changer pour cette classe.

Lola s'interrompit dans ses échauffements et leur sourit. « J'étais en train de penser que vous n'arriveriez jamais dans les temps. »

-« On a failli. » Répondit Mitchie en commençant à s'étirer tout en essayant de retrouver son souffle. « Trop bon moment dans la cuisine, on a oublié l'heure. »

-« Pas une autre bataille de farine. » Demanda Barron alors qu'il passait en moon walk devant elle. « Un de ces jours pensez à nous inviter. »

-« Vous avez trop peur d'être battu par notre maîtrise ! » Ajouta Sander alors qu'il passait de l'autre côté.

-« Tu vas payer pour ce commentaire Sander. » Murmura Caitlyn tout sourire. « Idiot ! »

-« Idiot et perdant ! » Siffla Tess en passant devant eux, Peggy et Lola la suivant comme toujours « Maintenant souvenez-vous toutes les deux d'agir à la cool si on veut attirer son attention, pas comme le reste de ces perdants. »

En l'entendant, Mitchie se raidit et tourna son regard vers ses amis en attrapant son pendentif autour du cou. « Les gars, vous ne pensez pas… »

-« Que Shane Gray va assurer ce cours ? » Répondit Caitlyn alors qu'elle montrait la porte d'un signe de tête. « Désolée Mitchie, mais la réponse vient de passer par la porte et elle ressemble à s'y méprendre à l'infâme pop star. »

-« Il semble grincheux, non ? » Murmura Andy en rangeant ses baguettes dans sa poche. Est-ce que je suis le seul à penser que ça va mal se passer ? »

-« Prenez un chapeau et un micro et dépêchez-vous. » Ordonna le jeune chanteur en se dirigeant vers la chaine hifi, ne remarquant pas les élèves qui s'écartaient de son chemin. « Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Ils se hâtèrent et Mitchie fut l'une des dernières à récupérer le matériel du fait que Tess l'avait bousculé. Shane s'était tourné au moment où la brunette se rattrapait et jetait un regard noir à la blonde. Il réprima un sourire, ne voulant montrait aucune émotion, même si elle commençait à l'intriguer autant que la mystérieuse jeune fille à la voix.

Supprimant cette pensée, il alluma la musique et commença à compter les pas.

Les mâchoires se décrochèrent quand ils le virent tous commencer à danser et Peggy murmura à Ella. « Il appelle ça enseigner, C'est une blague ! »

-« C'est une bonne manière de voir les faibles. » Murmura Tess en commençant à suivre les pas.

-« Bien sûr qu'elle allait penser ça ! » Murmura Caitlyn à Mitchie alors que toutes deux se mettaient aussi à danser.

Comparer à d'autres, elles prirent le pas rapidement.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il réfléchit en fait, » pensa Mitchie en le fixant et en reproduisant ses pas, « il a l'air de vouloir se perdre dans la musique. » Elle sourit en voyant les pas non coordonnée de Andy quand elle bouscula Tess. « Oups désolée. »

-« Reste loin de moi Kitchen Girl* ! »

-« T'a qu'à regarder où tu vas, Queenie** ! » Répondit-elle aussi tôt.

Caitlyn entraîna son amie loin de la blonde alors que Shane se tournait vers eux pour donner ses premières instructions.

La productrice avait rapidement remarquée que son amie devenait facilement irritable après avoir mal dormie. Une conversation avec Connie, alors que Mitchie jouait une mélodie sur sa guitare, appris à la jeune fille que la personne joyeuse que Mitchie montrait au monde cachait une fille hantée par des cauchemars et apeuré par sa perte de mémoire. Tout cela renforça son envie d'être là pour son amie.

Shane jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux trois filles et secoua la tête. Même lui avait entendu parlé du fait que ces trois là ne s'appréciaient pas du tout et ce depuis les premières minutes du camp. Il remarqua aussi le regard inquiet que Caitlyn lançait à son amie et en jetant un second coup d'œil remarqua également qu'elle était en effet pâle et semblait fragile.

Il prit une rapide décision. « Séparer vous en deux groupes, chacun d'un côté, même chorégraphie. »

Pendant un moment, le groupe suivit ses instructions mais les mouvements non coordonnées de Andy était de plus en plus évident. Tellement évident que Tess se mit à sourire d'un air mauvais et se débrouilla pour le bousculer et le regarda tomber en entrainant Mitchie avec lui au sol.

-« Tu parles d'un batteur, il s'est même pas suivre le rythme… » Siffla Tess, ne remarquant pas le regard dégouté de Shane face à son attitude alors qu'il allait vers eux, ni le regard noir de Caitlin.

Il pointa les baguettes qu'il voyait dépasser de la poche du batteur. « Hey mec, tu es bon avec ça? »

Le jeune homme répondit par une petite performance et le jeune chanteur hocha la tête impressionné. « Tu es clairement un batteur, tu as le tempo dans les mains. » Il sourit et ajouta, « on a plus qu'à le faire passer dans tes pieds ! »

Andy sourit alors que Shane le remettait sur pied et faisait de même avec la brunette. « Vous allez bien ? Vous avez cogné le sol plutôt durement. » Ajouta-t-il doucement. Ils hochèrent la tête et Shane emmena Andy avec lui. Le reste du groupe encadra Mitchie rapidement. « Ce n'était pas Shane Gray, l'odieuse pop star qui vient d'être gentil là ? » Commenta Caitlyn en aidant son amie à s'épousseter.

-« Non, c'était Shane, l'ancien élève je pense. Peut être qu'il n'est pas irrécupérable après tout. » Murmura la brunette en les regardant s'éloigner. « Bien enfoui mais il est là. »

-« Et vous avez vu le regard qu'il a lancé à la reine des abeilles ? » Demanda Barron. « Il était vraiment pas impressionné par son comportement. »

-« Mitchie a sûrement raison, peut-être que le vrai Shane est juste endormi. » Ajouta Lola pensive.

-« Je pense qu'on est en train de lui accorder un peu trop d'intérêt là. » Dit Caitlyn d'un ton décidé. Elle n'avait pas manqué de regarder la manière étrange dont Shane n'arrêtait pas de regarder Mitchie (comme à l'instant) et elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir inquiète ou intrigué par ça.

-« Hey Mitch, Ugly Bug Ball***. »

Mitchie rougit, à sa grande gêne et à l'amusement de ses amis alors que Caitlyn éclatait de rire et qu'ils attiraient les regards bizarres des autres.

« Intrigué donc. »

...

* J'aime bien le terme anglais donc je ne l'ai pas traduit. Elle l'appelle cuisinière,ou aide cuisine si vous préférez,

** Queenie, petite reine, votre majesté...

*** Voir le chapitre précédent pour l'explication,

Et voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne fête de pâques et que les cloches vous ont gâtés ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Mitchie retrouve un souvenir... Bonne semaine à tous !


	14. Chapter 13 - Souvenirs musicaux

Bonsoir, Bonsoir,

J'ai été ravie de vos nombreuses reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

Un très grand merci à **Angylafan**, **Hogwart's Power**, **Missy Tagada**, **Pamou** – Oui le fait que Mitchie soit son élèves a certainement été une petite motivation pour lui ! - **Lovatic30100** – Coucou merci pour tes reviews. L'histoire est basé sur le film, certaines scènes sont presque identique, d'autres sont totalement imaginé. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas poster plus souvent pour la bonne raison que je n'ai pas terminé de traduire cette fic et qu'entre le boulot et le reste, les journées ne sont pas assez longue. - et **Dray86** qui a commenté chaque chapitre de cette fic à la suite, plus mes autres fics. - pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture à vous !

**...**

**Chapitre 13 Souvenir musical (Musical Memories)**

Deux jours après ce cours de danse, Mitchie était assise devant son chalet, jouant à la guitare un air de musique qu'elle avait en tête depuis quelques jours avant le début de camp Rock. Elle l'avait en tête depuis le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait le dernier jour de cours.

Il y avait quelque chose qui semblait la calmer à chaque fois qu'elle le jouait, la jeune femme se sentait proche de trouver ses souvenirs, et elle était certaine que cette musique en était une partie. C'était une mélodie, non une berceuse que quelqu'un d'important lui jouait.

Elle profitait aussi du calme du moment pour réfléchir aux informations que Caitlyn lui avait donnés concernant ces derniers cauchemars, le dernier ayant eu lieu la veille au soir. Qui était ce Jake qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'appeler ? Etais-ce le J de son collier ?

« Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ? » s'exclama-t-elle frustrée, frappant sa main contre sa précieuse guitare. « Je veux me souvenir. »

-« Se parler à soi même est le premier signe de la folie, tu sais. » Une voix qui commençait à lui être familière maintenant la fit sursauter.

-« Effrayer une personne peut les blesser, surtout moi, » ajouta-t-elle en posant sa guitare. En se tournant vers la voix, elle put constater qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé, Shane Gray se tenait devant elle vêtu d'un jean blanc et d'un tee-shirt noir.

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux Shane ? » Soupira-t-elle, « parce que je suis à court de remarque désobligeante là et je suis certaine que tu as autre chose à faire. »

-« Nope, après-midi de libre, et j'ai du mal à le croire » Commenta-t-il en croisant ses bras contre son torse, relevant un sourcil d'un air arrogant. « Ce n'était pas du tout poli. »

-« Ce n'était pas rude non plus, juste un avertissement. » Elle soupira. « Écoute Shane, contente toi de me dire ce que tu veux, parce que si tu n'as rien à faire, moi je suis attendue. »

-« Je t' ai entendu jouer et je me demandais ce que c'était, » répondit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. « ça semble familier. »

-« Et bien si tu te souviens, n'hésites pas à m'en faire part. » Répondit-elle en commençant à partir. « Parce qu'à ce moment précis, tu as plus de chance que moi de t'en souvenir. »

-« Mitchie… » L'appela-t-il, « attends, j'aimerais que tu le rejoues une nouvelle fois. »

-« J'ai mieux à faire que de divertir une imbécile de pop star gâté là, je te rappelle. » Répondit-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main. « Bye Shane. »

Le jeune homme la regarda partir, abasourdi. Personne n'était parti comme ça alors qu'il voulait lui parler, du moins pas depuis les trois dernières années et la création des Connect Three. Il secoua la tête et retourna à sa cabine, sa destination initiale avant d'entendre de la musique.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas me parler, je suis Shane Gray ! » Il se figea, frappé par une idée. « Ou est-ce que c'est à cause de ça ? Parce que je suis Shane Gray et pas Shane ? »

Il reprit sa marche, plus lentement cette fois et la chanson qu'il avait entendu le premier jour lui revint en tête. L'envie d'écrire et de jouer lui prit, il se dépêcha de rejoindre son chalet pour mettre sur papier ses idées.

…

Le jour du feu de camp arriva. Le soleil se leva sur une de ces journée chaude et lumineuse, que Mitchie n'avait pu apprécier jusqu'à présent du aux mauvaises nuits qu'elle passait à cause de ses cauchemars. Ce matin-là, elle se leva étrangement sereine, elle avait réussi à passer une nuit complète sans cauchemars. Elle se souvenait avoir rêvé, un rêve qui l'avait laissé très calme, elle s'était sentie aimé. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait reçu son collier. Elle se redressa excitée.

-« Je me souviens de quand on m'a offert mon collier. » Dit-elle étonnée, à haute voix alors qu'elle attrapait le pendentif dans le creux de sa main.

-« Mitchie ? » La voix endormie de Caitlyn qui baillait raisonna. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Je me souviens de quand on m'a offert le collier. » Répondit-elle en tournant un regard brillant d'excitation et de joie vers elle. « Je me souviens Cait. »

La jeune productrice se laissa tomber à ses côtés en souriant en voyant son excitation, et lui mit un petit coup dans le bras. « Ça c'est pour m'avoir réveillé alors que j'étais en train de faire un trop beau rêve… TU QUOI ? » Cria-t-elle réalisant soudain ce que la brunette venait de dire. « Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? »

-« Quelqu'un de vraiment important pour moi, ça j'en suis sure, il me l'a donné pour mes dix ans, juste avant que j'oublie tout à cause de l'accident. » Répondit-elle doucement. « Je sais qu'il est le J, Cait, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son visage, quoi que je fasse. »

-« Hey Mitch, ce n'est rien, au moins tu commences à voir un peu le bout du tunnel. » Répondit la productrice avant de changer de sujet. « Alors tu as décidé de chanter ce soir ? »

Mitchie se leva et s'étira. « Non, pas ce soir, je ne suis pas prête et puis comment puis-je manquer ce qui sera le clou de la soirée ? »

Caitlyn sourit et se leva à son tour. « Sarcasme Mich ? »

La brunette secoua la tête. « Non, c'est juste que je ne pense pas que donner plus de munition maintenant à Tess est la chose à faire ! »

-« Ne faiblis pas maintenant Mitchie Torres, jusqu'à présent tu t'en es bien sortie face à elle. »

-« Ne penses-tu pas que ça fera un plus gros impact si on attendait jusqu'au concours final pour lui montrer ce que je peux réellement faire ? » Demanda la jeune chanteuse aussi innocemment que possible.

Caitlyn lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'éclater de rire. Elle n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot, trop prise par son fou rire sous le regard faussement désespéré de la jeune chanteuse qui se leva en souriant avant d'aller se préparer pour ce qui allait être une très longue journée.

….

A/N : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Shane semble finalement se remettre dans le droit chemin, même s'il est fort possible qu'il retombe dans ses travers à un moment ou à un autre. Etre un idiot peut être amusant comme ennuyant. Il n'a juste pas encore trouvé le bon chemin

T/N : Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir, à la semaine prochaine pour la soirée du feu de Camp avec notre diva qui va se produire ! Bonne semaine à tous !


	15. Chapitre 14

**Salut salut,**

**J'avais presque oublié de poster ! Un grand merci à Pamou, dray86 et Miss T pour leurs reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**13 Cookie-Cutter Campfire**

Connie regarda sa fille finir les dernières pommes de terre prévues pour le dîner du feu de camp ce soir et sourit en la voyant si calme. La journée était vite passée, au petit-déjeuner ce matin là elle était sortie de la cuisine afin de discuter avec les nouveaux amis de sa fille, et une fois encore elle avait été impressionnée. Une amitié solide s'était rapidement développée entre eux, Mitchie et Caitlyn, ressemblaient à des sœurs et Connie s'amusait de la relation de sa fille avec les trois garçons. A chaque fois que le groupe était réuni on pouvait entendre de la musique.

Connie avait aussi, ce matin-là, pu apercevoir la tension entre sa fille et Tess. La manière dont la blonde l'avait traité, comme une personne sans importance du fait qu'elle travaillait en cuisine et la manière dont elle avait appelé Mitchie « Kitchen Girl » lui avait sérieusement déplu, et seul le regard implorant de sa fille la dissuada de remettre la jeune Tyler à sa place, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec sa mère quelques mois plus tôt.

Aussi joyeuse qu'elle pouvait voir sa fille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son mari quelques heures plus tôt.

_« On doit lui en parler Connie. »_

_-« Steve… » Avait-elle répondu lentement._

_-« Je suis désolé chérie, mais ce journaliste a réussi à nous échapper, on ne sait même pas s'il n'est pas en route pour Camp Rock. » Le ton de Steve était ferme. « Maintenant qu'il est clair que les souvenirs de Mitchie refont surface, on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser des influences négatives interférer. »_

En revenant au présent, Connie soupira et fixa de nouveau sa fille qui était avec Caitlyn qui avait dû arriver alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elles parlaient doucement, de musique apparemment d'après les fredonnements qu'elle entendait. Elle soupira de nouveau et se rapprocha d'elles. « Les filles, j'ai des nouvelles. Steve a appelé cet après-midi. »

Mitchie releva la tête, une question silencieuse dans son regard.

-« Tout va bien à la maison Mitchie, tout va bien. »

-« Mais quelque chose s'est passé n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Caitlyn alors que son regard passait de son amie à sa mère adoptive.

-« Tu te souviens le premier jour du camp quand je t'ai demandé de dire à Mitchie qu'on était au niveau cinq ? » Répondit Connie et reprit alors que les deux filles acquiesçaient. « Chérie, il y a eu un nouvel accident sur le pont du diable. »

-« Oh non c'est terrible ! » Hoqueta la jeune fille choquée, « mais qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec moi ? »

-« Chérie, tu te souviens les problèmes qu'on a eu avec les journalistes quelques années plus tôt ? »

-« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je suis des cours à domicile maintenant. » Répondit la jeune fille.

-« En effet, » elle soupira, « Et bien j'ai bien peur qu'un journaliste, et un persistant, a décidé que ça serai une idée 'géniale' de faire un article sur la seule survivante. »

-« Mais… C'est moi ! » S'écria la brunette, un air d'horreur sur le visage alors qu'elle pâlit. « Je ne veux pas parler aux journalistes. Je n'ai jamais voulu leur parler. »

-« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Mitch. » Dit Caitlyn en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Mitchie est mineure Connie, ils ont besoin de votre permission non ? »

-« C'est ce qui a sauvé Mitchie jusqu'ici. Et le fait que peu de personnes savent que nous l'avons pris en charge depuis l'accident. Enfin ça et nos autres connexions. » Connie enlaça la jeune fille, et la serra contre elle pour lui apporter un peu d'assurance.

-« Mais votre mari pense clairement que quelqu'un suit Mitchie. » Dit Caitlyn fermement. « C'est pourquoi il y a autant de gardes autour du camp et pas seulement à cause de la pop star n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, la plupart d'entre eux sont là pour Shane, mais le reste sont pour Mitchie. »

Mitchie releva la tête, si possible encore plus pâle. « Pas à cause de… »

-« Non Mija, pas à cause de lui mais Steve et ses supérieurs préfèrent être prudent, c'est pourquoi tu les connais tous. » La rassura-t-elle.

-« Encore combien de mystères Mitch ? » S'exclama Caitlyn en donnant un petit coup amical dans le bras de son amie.

-« Beaucoup trop pour compter. » Souffla-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. « Viens Cait, je vais te faire un rapide résumé, je pense qu'il est temps. »

-« Et amusez-vous au feux de camp. » Cria Connie, « ne laissez pas ça vous miner. »

-« Oui Connie. » Répondirent les filles en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.

Rire qui se tut lorsqu'elles se rapprochèrent et se mirent à discuter sérieusement.

…

De l'autre côté du camp, dans sa cabine, Shane était en train de jouer la mélodie qu'il avait entendu son premier jour, créant une chanson, espérant qu'elle fusionnerait avec. En fait perdu dans sa musique, il ne remarqua pas Brown qui entra dans la pièce. Pas avant que ce dernier ne touche son épaule et ne lui parle. « Ça sonne bien, comme tes anciennes chanson en fait. »

Le jeune chanteur sursauta mais ne cessa pas de jouer pour autant, déterminé à ne pas perdre son inspiration. « Ouais, je pensais que peut-être le groupe pouvait changer de son. Faire quelque chose de différent. »

Brown hocha la tête heureux de voir son neveu si enthousiaste. C'était un progrès. « Comme je le disais, ça sonne bien. »

-« Merci oncle Brown. » Répondit le jeune homme en continuant de jouer, jetant un coup d'œil aux mots déjà écrit et réfléchissant au prochain couplet.

Ne voulant pas pousser sa chance, Brown décida de changer de sujet. « Alors tu viens au feu de camp ? »

-« Ouais, c'est ça ! » Siffla-t-il tellement pris par la musique qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était cassant.

-« Okay, bien, soit, fait comme tu veux. » souffla-t-il, la déception évidente dans sa voix. « Tu sais ce que tu rates, c'est ton choix Shane. »

Dans sa cabine le jeune professeur arrêta de jouer. Il n'avait pas manqué la note de déception dans la voix de son oncle et il se sentait coupable. Ajouté à ça, comme son propre Jiminy Cricket, il pouvait presque entendre ce que Mitchie lui aurait dit si elle l'avait entendu parler ainsi à son oncle.

Soupirant, il posa sa guitare et attrapa sa veste. « Il semblerait que je vienne après tout, oncle Brown. »

Il alla lentement vers le lieu du feu de camp, restant dans l'ombre pour ne pas croiser les derniers retardataires. Arrivant à un endroit où il pouvait voir la scène tout en restant à l'écart, il vit la blonde, épine dans le pied, aussi connue comme Tess Tyler en train de crier sur ses danseurs et ses choristes.

Il secoua la tête. 'Elle n'apprendra jamais.' Pensa-t-il en se souvenant de la fille qui avait été là lors de sa dernière année en tant que campeur. 'Juste parce que sa mère est TJ Tyler ne veut pas dire qu'elle est automatiquement douée.' Ce ne fut pas dur de voir le regard noir que lança Peggy à la blonde au moment ou cette dernière se tourna, ce qui le fit sourire. A ce moment, il remarqua Mitchie et Caitlyn se murmurant quelque chose alors qu'elle regardait dans le même sens que lui. Caitlyn devait avoir dit quelque chose du groupe car la brunette lui mit un coup de coude, la réprimandant.

Souriant, Shane s'appuya contre l'arbre près duquel il se tenait, reportant son regard sur la scène. Il ne remarqua pas son oncle qui vint se poster derrière lui en souriant. « Des petits pas Brown, des petits pas. »

Sur scène, Tess ne chantait pas seulement pour l'audience devant elle une chanson qui fit retroussé le nez de tous avec le message qu'elle passait, et qui amusa ses enemies - par manque de mots – mais aussi pour Shane. Ce dernier secoua la tête. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que la prestation était bonne, mais bien trop artificiel, et pas du tout son genre, pas comme la fille à la voix. Penser à elle le fit penser naturellement à l'autre fille qu'il avait en tête ces jours-ci. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les filles et s'inquiéta en voyant combien Mitchie était pâle.

Se reprenant il réalisa que Tess avait fini et retourna dans l'ombre juste à temps pour éviter deux campeurs. Alors qu'ils passaient devant lui, ils parlèrent et dès leurs premiers mots il se figea.

-« Shane Gray est vraiment fini. » Dit le premier garçon.

-« Pas si tu aimes cettepop star à la . » Ajouta le second garçon en riant. « Comme la plupart des filles ici. D'après la rumeur il pourrait même perdre son contrat. »

-« Quelle douce musique à mes oreilles. » Répondit le premier.

Ils partirent en riant, ne réalisant pas ce qu'ils avaient fait au chanteur qui les avait écoutés en silence.

Le visage brûlant et sa fierté blessé, Shane se tourna et partit vers sa cabine, sans voir les deux paires d'yeux qui le suivaient, ayant également entendu ce que les garçons avaient dit.

-« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que ça l'a blessé ? » Demanda Caitlyn alors que Mitchie l'entraînait vers la cuisine pour donner un coup de main.

-« Parce que je pense que ça l'a blessé, Cait. » répondit la chanteuse pensive, alors qu'elle regardait par-dessus son épaule le jeune chanteur avant de retourner de nouveau son attention vers son amie. « Et au fait qu'as-tu dit à Peggy, hein ? »

Caitlyn sourit, amusée.

…

Et voilà! C'est tout pour ce soir! Bonne semaine à tous!


	16. Chapter 15

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos ajouts en favoris et en alerte. Je suis HS, j'ai eu un we super chargé, donc je vous poste sans plus attendre le dernier chapitre! (Je répondrais à vos reviews dans la semaine). Bonne lecture à toutes!**

**Chapitre 15 : Sur les Docks (On the Dock)**

Secouant la tête, amusée par le souvenir de la veille, Mitchie profita de son rare moment de liberté, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Caitlyn et son sourire s'élargit, lui faisant secouer la tête une seconde fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Caitlyn était sortie de ses habitudes pour taquiner Peggy, sur le fait de chanter les chœurs pour Tess.

Ses pensées retournèrent à ses rares instants de liberté. Elle était supposée avoir une leçon individuelle avec Brown – qui les avait mise en place après le premier cours – mais ils avaient de la paperasse à faire pour le camp et il l'avait renvoyé. « Prends du temps pour toi, travaille de nouvelles chansons ou passe juste du temps près du lac si tu veux. »

Mitchie s'était figée à ce commentaire particulier et s'était tournée vers lui, suspicieuse. « Que prépares-tu Brown ? »

Il se contenta de lui sourire, les yeux brillants alors qu'il refermait la porte – poliment mais fermement – devant elle.

-« Les adultes dans ma vie sont vraiment bizarres. » Dit-elle à haute voix avant de rire. Balançant son étui à guitare, elle prit le chemin du lac. Elle soupira profondément, tout en appréciant la manière dont le soleil qui passait à travers les arbres se reflétait sur le lac.

Fredonnant, elle continua son chemin le long du lac et s'arrêta au moment où elle entendit jouer de la guitare. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua une personne assise dans un coin du dock. S'appuyant contre un arbre, elle écouta le jeune chanteur jouer, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une fille ordinaire avait la chance d'écouter gratuitement un génie superstar comme Shane Gray pendant ? qu'il créait une musique.

Ce n'était pas dur de voir que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Shane semblait vraiment détendu et de bonne humeur. Mitchie bougea légèrement, se demandant si elle devait partir sans le déranger, lorsqu'elle cogna l'étui de sa guitare contre l'arbre, révélant sa présence, ce qu'elle voulait éviter.

-« Un mec peut pas avoir la paix ? » Grogna Shane frustré en se tournant pour voir qui le dérangeait.

Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la seule personne qu'il n'aurait pas penser voir : « Mitchie ! »

-« Je suis désolée ! » Elle soupira en contournant l'arbre pour s'approcher du dock. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de te déranger. J'étais… Et bien… C'est juste que… »

-« Tu vas réussir à parler, Mitchie, ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre. » Le jeune chanteur semblait amusé de voir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler pour la première fois.

-« Et bien, c'était toi jouant ce que tu jouais. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était bien toi. »

-« Quoi ? » L'amusement fut rapidement remplacé par de l'orgueil sur son visage, « ce n'est pas mon habituel musique de pop star à la noix. Désolé de te décevoir. »

-« Ne t'en prends pas à moi Shane Gray parce que ta fierté a été blessée par ces deux gars hier soir. » Répondit-elle immédiatement. Elle allait s'en aller quand elle changea d'avis et s'assit en face de lui. Comptant jusqu'à dix en espagnol pour se calmer, elle haussa un sourcil, et reprit la parole doucement. « Ce qu'ils ont dit hier soir t'a vraiment blessé n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui blesse le plus Shane ? Le commentaire sur ta musique ou le fait qu'ils étaient ravis que tu perdes ton contrat ?

Shane la fixa. « Tu les as vraiment entendu. »

-« C'était pas difficile. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, ajustant son étui à guitare près d'elle. « Et pour le contrat… Shane c'est passé sur Hot Tunes, tout le monde le sait. »

-« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. » Shane se cacha la tête dans ses mains, les coudes en appuis sur sa guitare. « Ce n'est pas en train d'arriver. »

-« Imbécile en vue. » Murmura Mitchie.

-« Quoi ? » Il releva la tête et lui jeta un regard noir.

-« Reprends-toi Gray. » Le ton de Mitchie était sec. « Je me demande ce qui t'inquiète, je viens d'entendre ce que tu jouais et j'ai aimé. » Sa voix se radoucie et elle lui sourit. « C'était bon pour de la musique de pop star la noix. »

Quelque chose dans le sourire de Mitchie fit disparaître sa rancœur et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. « Merci, venant de toi, et bien ça me remonte le moral. Surtout que tu n'as jamais été gentille avec moi depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. »

-« Mais y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que tu aimais ta musique. » Dit-elle en grimaçant. « Tu l'as crée à Camp Rock, tu es une légende ici. »

-« Quelle légende. » Souffla-t-il, pinçant une corde de sa guitare. « Mitchie, je ne joue que la musique qui se vendra selon le label. »

-« C'est pour ça que t'es rebellé contre tout n'est-ce pas ? » Réalisa-t-elle soudain. « A cause de ce qu'ils te font jouer. » Et elle ajouta, « Et tu ne penses pas que la chanson que tu viens de jouer se vendrait. »

Le jeune chanteur croisa ses bras sur sa guitare et réfléchis à sa question (après s'être remis de la surprise de combien elle avait compris ses raisons sans qu'il n'en parle). En face de lui, la brunette tapotait des doigts sur le dock alors qu'elle s'installait mieux et repliait une jambe sous ses fesses, attentant qu'il lui réponde.

-« Shane ? »

-« Je ne sais pas Mitch. » Finit-il par répondre. « Pour être honnête, je ne sais vraiment pas. »

-« Et tu ne le sauras pas si tu n'essayes pas. » Répondit-elle doucement alors qu'elle se relevait en regardant sa montre. « Je dois y aller, je dois aider Connie à préparer le repas. »

-« Mitch… » L'appela-t-il alors qu'elle atteignait le chemin.

Elle se stoppa et se tourna vers lui. « Merci pour tout. Je le pense vraiment. »

La brunette sourit et son visage s'éclaira ce qui le laissa sans voix pendant un moment.

-« Je t'en prie. » Elle reprit sa marche mais s'arrêta aussitôt et se retourna vers lui. « Juste deux choses, Shane si tu comptes créer un nouveau son, ne penses-tu pas que Nate et Jason devrait t'aider ? »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire. « Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me remettre à ma place n'est-ce pas Mitch, et la seconde ? »

-« Je connais une fille qui achèterait cette chanson. » Après ça elle lui sourit et s'éloigna d'une démarche dansante à travers les arbres laissant derrière elle un jeune homme légèrement étonné mais amusé.

...

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! A la semaine prochaine!


	17. Chapitre 16 - Conversation Connectée

Salut, salut,

Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser, j'étais persuadé d'avoir posté la semaine dernière... J'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge -_-'

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste les deux chapitres à la suite ! Un grand merci à **Missy Tagada** qui prend le temps de les corriger (Dieu merci sinon ça serait illisible pour vous!) et un grand merci à toutes celle qui ont ajouté cette fic en favoris et en alerte.

Merci à **Sahyadu2b, Angylafen, Dray86, Missy Tagada, ****Pamou** (Merci ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! Aujourd'hui 2 chapitres pour le prix d'1 ! Bonne lecture!) **a Guest** (Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!) pour leurs commentaires !

Bonne lecture ! A la semaine prochaine !

**Chapitre 16 Conversation Connectée (Connected Conversation)**

Toujours au dock, et amusé, Shane fixait l'endroit où Mitchie venait de disparaître, son rire résonnant dans l'air comme une mélodie dont on veut se souvenir à jamais, ce qui lui rappela la fameuse fille dont la voix et sa chanson continuait de le hanter à tout moment.

Penchant la tête il repensa à l'entière conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Mitchie Torres dans sa tête. Quelque part, ces deux filles l'avaient touchées comme personne, ces deux dernières années. La première avec sa musique, et la seconde avec sa manière franche de lui parler.

Il éclata de rire « Et tu as la mauvaise habitude d'aller droit au but, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de musique n'est-ce pas Mitchie Torres ? Je pense que c'est quelque chose que j'aime chez toi. » Murmura-t-il.

A ce moment, comme si quelqu'un les avaient écoutés Mitchie et lui, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il le sortit de sa poche et sourit en voyant le nom de l'appelant. « Et bien, qui l'aurait cru, Jase doit avoir raison, Nate est voyant. » Il pressa le bouton décrocher.

-« Et Nate, comment vas-tu ? »

-« Shane… » Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. « Tu te sens bien ? C'était plutôt amical. »

-« Je vais bien Nate, j'apprécie juste la matinée au Rock Lac en jouant un peu. Tu appelles pourquoi ? Tu vérifies que je vais bien ? »

De l'autre côté de la ligne Nate éloigna son téléphone de son oreille et le fixa étonné par le ton amusé de son ami. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi. Il rapprocha le téléphone de son oreille. « Shane tu es sûr que ça va, tu as l'air comme, et bien toi, je veux dire, tu as toujours semblé toi mais là on dirait l'ancien toi, pas le nouveau toi. »

Le chanteur éclata de rire. « Et tu es resté trop longtemps tout seul avec Jason Nate, tu commences à parler comme lui. »

-« Tu sais que je t'aurais frappé si j'étais avec toi Shane, et je le ferai quand on se verra. » Marmonna le jeune homme ce qui fit de nouveau rire le chanteur. « C'est bizarre mec, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus entendu comme ça. Es-tu resté trop au soleil ? »

-« C'est pour ça que vous m'avez envoyé ici non ? Est-ce que l'amoureux des oiseaux est dans les parages, c'est bizarrement calme. »

-« Il n'est pas loin, attends je mets le haut parleur. Je l'entends jouer la berceuse qu'il n'a pas arrêté de jouer cette semaine. »

Dès que Shane perçut la musique il se figea, un air de compréhension sur le visage. « Je reconnais cette chanson, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il la joue. »

-« Comment ? » Demanda Nate confus. « C'est la première fois que j'entends cette mélodie. »

-« Jason avait pour habitude de la jouer sa première année au camp. J'étais là parce que mes parents étaient partis en Europe et m'avait laissé avec oncle Brown. » Shane tapota du bout des doigts sur sa guitare. « Mais ce n'est pas là que je l'ai entendu pour la dernière fois. »

-« Au camp ? » Nate se redressa brusquement, « Que se passe-t-il Shane, tu sembles presque normal, et je viens d'avoir ton oncle au téléphone, il nous a demandé à Jase et moi si nous voulons venir pour le reste des vacances… Attends… Jason arrive. Hey Jase, j'ai Shane au téléphone. »

-« Salut Shane. » Répondit le jeune guitariste d'une voix anormalement calme.

-« Jase. Je suis désolé, vraiment, que le tour ait été annulé. » Le professeur de danse déglutit péniblement. « Je sais combien c'était important pour toi. »

Le silence se fit quelques secondes avant que les deux garçons ne parlent en même temps.

-« Shane… »

-« Jason… »

Nate se mit à crier « Bizarre ! » Chose que Shane faisait habituellement dans ces cas-là et les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire au même moment.

Quand ils reprirent la parole, les nuages au dessus des Connect Three s'étaient dispersés. Leur vieille amitié était de retour, plus forte qu'avant.

-« Jason… » Shane prit la parole doucement, légèrement réticent à poser sa question, sachant combien le sujet était difficile. « La berceuse que tu étais en train de jouer, est ce que… »

-« Celle que j'avais l'habitude de lui jouer par téléphone cette année-là au camp. » Jason soupira et Nate regarda son visage se couvrir de culpabilité alors que son sourire s'effaçait. « Oui, c'est bien celle-là. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Shane ? »

-« Dans ce cas je pense vraiment que vous devriez venir ici au plus tôt, tous les deux. »

-« Et bien là ça vient de nulle part… »

-« Nate, ça vient du téléphone pas de nulle part. »

-« Jason ! » Grogna Nate. « S'il te plait, non. »

-« Mais c'est vrai, tu l'as aussi entendu. »

-« Les gars ! » Shane les interrompit sachant pertinemment combien les deux pouvaient se disputer indéfiniment s'il n'intervenait pas. « Aussi amusant que ça peut être de vous écouter, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous acceptez l'offre d'oncle Brown. »

-« Quelle invitation ? » Demanda Jase vaguement, sachant combien ça énervait Nate et il sourit en le voyant se prendre la tête frustré.

-« Pour l'amour de… Jason ! »

-« Arrête de taquiner Nate, Jase. » Shane éleva la voix de nouveau, son rire s'entendant dans sa voix. « Je sais que c'est amusant mais pas maintenant s'il te plait et Nate… Relax, tu sais qu'il le fait exprès. »

-« Désolé ! » Les deux garçons s'exprimèrent en même temps.

-« Alors Camp Rock, oui ou non ? »

-« Bien sur que oui. » Répondit Nate tout en envoyant un coussin à un son ami hilare. « Sais-tu ce que Brown nous veut au fait ? »

-« Oncle Brown ? Pas la moindre idée. » Répondit-il. « Mais moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous faire écouter. »

-« Tu écris de nouveau ! » Cria Jason si fort que le batteur du groupe se frotta les oreilles et vérifia qu'il pouvait entendre sans problème avant de hurler.

-« JASON ! »

Shane ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

…

Et voilà ! Les trois mousquetaires sont de nouveau amis et bientôt réuni ! A de suite pour le prochain chapitre !


	18. Chapitre 17 - Bataille de Nourriture

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 17 : Bataille de nourriture**

Chantonnant doucement, les yeux brillants alors qu'elle repensait à sa conversation avec Shane, et toujours en paix avec le monde autour d'elle, Mitchie se dirigeait vers la cuisine où elle trouva Brown et Connie en train de discuter.

-« C'est le seul… Hey Mitchie, tu profites de ta matinée de libre. »

-« Très certainement, » répondit la jeune fille, puis levant les yeux au ciel elle ajouta, « et oui Brown j'ai été vers le lac, c'est impressionnant comme c'est calme là-bas. »

Elle choisit d'ignorer la conversation qu'elle avait interrompue en entrant, décidant de le classer avec les autres bizarreries de la journée et surtout elle voulait éviter un mal de tête qui ruinerait la paix qu'elle ressentait.

-« Connie as-tu besoin d'aide pour le repas ? »

-« Non, Mijã, va profiter de ton déjeuner avec tes amis. » Répondit sa mère adoptive en lui tapotant le nez avant de la pousser vers la porte qui donnait sur le réfectoire. « Et ça veut dire manger Mitch. »

-« Oui, M'dame. » Mitchie salua de façon militaire avant de piquer une pomme et de disparaître dans le hall en leur faisant un signe de la main. Traversant le réfectoire, elle se dirigea vers la table de ses amis et s'installa près de Sander, en face de Caitlyn et Barron. Sous la table elle mit un léger coup de pied à son amie.

-« Salut Cait. »

Cette dernière ôta ses écouteurs et la fixa. « Mitch, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver. »

-«Quellesurprise. » Mitchie lui lança la moitié de sa pomme (qu'elle venait de couper avec le couteau de Sander). « Aie, danger droit devant ! »

-« Faut-il se cacher ? » Murmura Barron alors que Tess trébuchait sur le pied que Caitlyn avait mis dans l'allée pour échapper au coup de son amie. La politesse fit qu'elle s'excusa immédiatement.

-« Oups, désolée ! » Dit-elle avant de regarder qui avait trébuché. « En fait non, je ne le suis pas en voyant que c'est toi. »

Mitchie, Barron et Sander se regardèrent, pensant tous trois la même chose « C'est repartie. »

Il était de notoriété publique que les querelles de Caitlyn et Tess étaient pire que celle avec Mitchie.

Tess retroussa le nez en la regardant. « Je pourrais répondre mais… » Elle essaya de faire comme si lui répondre était indigne de quelqu'un comme elle.

-« Mais tu lui réponds en disant que tu ne réponds pas. » La coupa Ella distraitement, causant l'amusement des autres jeunes autour, même Peggy cacha un sourire.

Tess se tourna immédiatement pour lui jeter un regard noir. « Ella, ferme là ! » avant de se retourner vers Caitlyn et d'essayer accidentellement de renverser un peu de son plat sur la jeune productrice.

-« Oups, désolée. » Dit-elle nullement sincère.

-« Hey, tu l'as fait exprès. » Cria la jeune femme en repoussant la nourriture de son pantalon.

-« Tu crois ? » Répliqua la jeune diva essayant de paraître innocente, mais personne ne la cru.

Mitchie qui avait attrapé des serviettes pour aider Caitlyn se tourna le regard noir, « Tu ne trompes personne Tess, alors arrête. »

Derrière elle, les deux garçons murmurèrent « Allez Mitchie ! »

-« Oh vraiment, dans ce cas… » Tess se débrouilla pour renverser de nouveau de la nourriture, cette fois-ci sur Mitchie. « Oh désolée, il semblerait que j'ai recommencé. »

-« Laisse Mitchie en dehors de cette histoire, Tess. » Siffla Caitlyn, les poings serrés de colère alors que les garçons passaient des serviettes à Mitchie.

-« Bien, si tu insistes. » Répondit Tess en vidant le reste de son assiette sur Caitlyn. « Je dois dire que ça améliore ta tenue. »

La productrice lança le contenu de son assiette en réponse sur la blonde qui se poussa, Peggy prenant le contenu sur elle.

-« Hey ! » Cria cette dernière en lançant à son tour le contenu de son assiette qui atterrit sur Tess (Après coup les garçons jurèrent que ça avait été délibéré de sa part.)

Mitchie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la sauce dégouliner des cheveux de la blonde, qui énervée attrapa l'assiette d'Ella et la lança à la tête de la brunette. « Prends ça, Kitchen girl. »

-« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça. » Mitchie repoussa le plat, les yeux étincelants de colère alors qu'elle se penchait pour récupérer l'assiette de Sander. « C'est la goutte d'eau là. »

Venu de nulle part une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. « N'y penses même pas. »

Se retournant, elle trouva Brown qui les regardait d'un air furieux. « Bureau du directeur, maintenant ! »

…

Les quatre filles étaient debout devant un directeur très énervé qui faisait les cent pas, salissant le sol de nourriture. La seule qui osa bouger fut Mitchie qui essuya la sauce sur son visage et se frotta le front. La force avec laquelle Tess avait frappé sa tête avec le plat lui avait fait mal et lui avait déclenché la migraine qu'elle essayait d'éviter depuis le début de la journée.

Avec un soupir, sachant qu'il allait le regretter avant même d'avoir posé la question, Brown se figea et se tourna vers elles. « Je vous écoute. »

Comme le lancement d'une course, Tess et Caitlyn se mirent à parler ou plutôt crier. Mitchie et Peggy reculèrent d'un pas immédiatement (et au grand amusement de Brown qui le montra pas) se frottèrent les oreilles. Il grimaça mentalement en voyant la fille de Connie se frotter le front une nouvelle fois.

Levant ses mains, il les fit taire. « Une seule à la fois. Tess tu commences. »

-« C'est la faute de cette perdante. C'est elle qui m'a lancé de la nourriture, elle a toujours été jalouse de moi. Je vais l'attaquer en justice, ce tee-shirt était un Versace. »

-« Caitlyn ton tour. »

-« Elle est impossible. Elle se balade dans le camp comme si elle en était la propriétaire juste parce que sa mère a gagné quelques grammys. C'est elle qui nous a lancé de la nourriture à Mitchie et moi. »

Derrière elle, Mitchie se pencha vers Peggy et la pinça, pointant Tess du doigt. Peggy secoua violemment la tête alors que Mitchie la pinçait de nouveau et lui murmurait. « Dis-lui ! »

-« Ça suffit ! » Brown les fit sursauter. Personne ne l'avait entendu crier avant. « Qui a lancé la nourriture en premier ? »

-« C'est facile, Caitlyn. » Répondit la blonde avec un sourire narquois, persuadée qu'elle allait s'en sortir indemne.

Brown releva un sourcil et regarda les deux autres filles en arrière plan. « Mitchie as-tu lancé de la nourriture ? »

-« Non Brown », répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. « Tu m'as arrêté avant que je puisse. »

-« Peggy ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

-« Pourquoi Caitlyn a-t-elle lancé la nourriture pour commencer ? »

-« Parce que Tess a renversé la sienne sur nous, Cait pour la seconde fois parce qu'elle avait pris ma défense. » Répondit la brunette.

-« Et l'assiette que j'ai vu mademoiselle Tyler te lancer ? »

Caitlyn prit cette fois la parole. « Mitchie avait rit d'elle… Mitch ça va ? Tu te frottes le front. »

-« Je vais bien. » Répondit-elle, lui jetant un regard ennuyée de la voir attirer l'attention sur elle.

-« Les filles… » Brown attirant, de nouveau, l'attention sur lui. « Normalement je vous collerais de corvées de cuisine, mais dans ces circonstances et connaissant Connie, Tess, Peggy et toi serez de corvées de poubelle jusqu'à la fin du camp. »

-« QUOI ? » Hurla Tess. « Sais-tu qui est ma mère ? »

Peggy elle, hocha la tête calmement.

-« Calme-toi Tess, et sois heureuse que je ne t'ai pas banni de tous les concours, ne serait-ce que pour ce que tu as fait à Mitchie. » Voyant qu'elle allait de nouveau se plaindre, il ajouta, « Un mot de plus et ça peut toujours arriver. »

Tess referma la bouche qu'elle avait ouverte et lui jeta un regard noir.

-« Vous pouvez allez vous changer. » Dit Brown leur montrant la porte du doigt. Une fois qu'elles furent parties, il se tourna vers les deux autres filles. « Caitlyn… »

-« Je sais. » Soupira-t-elle. « Même si j'ai été provoquée, je n'aurais jamais du lancer ma nourriture. »

-« Ravi de voir que tu le sais, et je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une punition étant donné le temps que tu passes déjà là-bas, mais considère-toi de corvée de cuisine pour le reste du camp. » Il secoua la tête. « Je suis déçu de la manière dont vous avez géré ça les filles, je m'attendais à mieux de vous deux. Maintenant allez vous changer et Mitchie… »

-« Oui Brown ? » répondit-elle en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

-« Prends quelque chose pour ta migraine. »

-« Oui Brown. »

…

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette scène ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitule Gotta Find You...

A dimanche prochain ! Bonne semaine à toutes !


	19. Chapitre 18 - Gotta Find You

_Salut, salut,_

_J'espère que vous avez profité de cette semaine super light et que vous avez passé de bon moment au soleil! _

_Je dédie ce chapitre à ma beta **Missy Tagada** que j'aime et que j'adore et grâce à qui vous pouvez lire des chapitres en bon français et avec beaucoup moins de faute d'orthographe.. (parce que je suis une calamité!), qui adore cette chanson et ce passage du film! Merci ma belle! (Et pour celles qui ne connaissent pas ces fics, je vous les conseille vivement, elles sont géniales!)_

_Merci à Pamou (merci pour tes encouragements!), Missy Tagada et Dray86, pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture! A la semaine prochaine!_

...

Chapitre 18 : Je vais te trouver (**Gotta Find You**)

Mitchie s'installa au pied d'un des plus vieux arbres de Camp Rock, son cahier de chanson en équilibre sur ses genoux, sa guitare près d'elle reposant contre l'arbre alors qu'elle en écrivait une nouvelle qui lui passait par la tête. Elle avait ordre de ne pas se surmener à cause des événements de la veille.

Le coup que Tess lui avait mis dans la tête ne lui avait pas seulement donné mal à la tête, mais avait aussi déclenché des cauchemars qui, à un moment, l'avait même effrayé au point de ne pas vouloir se rendormir.

-« Mitchie ! » Le cri soudain lui fit fermer son cahier et se tourner à temps pour voir Caitlyn apparaître près du réfectoire.

-« Ici Cait. » répondit-elle en se relevant, secouant ses vêtements, « Près du lac. »

-« Tu sais Mitchie… » Répondit-elle moqueuse alors qu'elle se rapprochait, « ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure description étant donné où nous sommes. »

La chanteuse lui tira la langue en réponse.

-« Au moins tu ne ressembles plus à un vampire. »

-« Et toi tu ne ressembles plus à un panda. » Répondit-elle en se penchant pour attraper sa guitare.

-« Alors nous nous sommes clairement reposées toutes les deux. » Répondit Caitlyn en mimant des guillemets avec ses mains lorsqu'elle prononça le mot « reposées ». « Au fait, tu faisais quoi ? »

-« J'ai écrit une nouvelle chanson et j'ai un peu dormi – enfin. » Répondit la brunette en bâillant. « Tu me cherchais pour une raison particulière ou ? »

-« Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier, Connie à besoin de plus de chips et à dit que ça serait plus simple que tu ailles les chercher, vu que c'est toi qui les as rangé. »

-« Tu perdrais la tête si elle n'était pas attachée à tes épaules. » Dit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner avant de réaliser qu'elle avait toujours sa guitare à la main. « Et c'est moi qui parle, moi aussi apparemment. Cait, pourrais-tu ranger ma guitare et mon cahier de chanson dans notre cabine pour moi ? »

-« Bien sûr. » Dit-elle en les lui prenant avant d'éclater de rire en la voyant tourner en rond. « Tu es un vrai clown Mitchie Torres. »

-« Il faut en être un pour en reconnaître un. » Lui lança-t-elle à son tour.

-« Au fait, au cas où ça t'intéresserait, Connie a également dit de ne pas te presser. Tu es toujours supposée te reposer. »

-« Oui maman. » Répondit-elle sarcastique.

…

Mitchie marchait doucement le long du lac, un carton de chips dans les mains, son regard portait plus sur le lac que sur le chemin devant lui, son esprit prit par la chanson qu'elle avait chanté le premier jour dans le réfectoire. Elle soupira profondément. S'arrêtant quelques secondes, elle passa le poids du carton dans une seule de ses mains, se servant de la seconde pour toucher le pendentif J&M qu'elle portait maintenant en permanence autour du cou. C'était comme si elle savait que la personne qui lui avait offert était à ce moment précis en train de penser à elle. Sans même le réaliser, elle soupira une nouvelle fois et marmonna à voix haute. « J'espère. » Elle reprit la boite à deux mains, inconsciente du fait qu'elle était observé et ce, depuis un bon moment.

Shane était adossé contre un arbre, les bras croisé sur son torse, sa guitare près de lui, son regard fixé sur la silhouette devant lui. Il la fixait depuis la dernière demi-heure et ne fut pas surpris de la voir au bout du lac. Il secoua la tête, incertain de comment elle avait fait pour ne pas tomber dans le lac ou bousculer quelqu'un… Il sorti de ses pensées et sourit doucement en la voyant approcher, il attendit qu'elle soit proche et fit un pas vers elle, s'assurant d'être dans son passage afin qu'elle le bouscule.

-« Mitchie. »

La jeune fille releva la tête et réalisa qui elle avait heurté. « Shane, je suis vraiment désolée. »

Il rit. « J'ai peut être quelque chose à voir en fait. »

Il baissa la tête vers le carton et vit son contenu, il releva la tête et sourit. « Une petite faim ? » La taquina-t-il. « C'est une grande boite pour une si petite personne. »

-« Oh tu es tellement amusant… En fait non ! » Rétorqua-t-elle, « Et pop star ou pas, si

J'avais les mains libre je t'aurais frappé Shane Gray. »

-« C'est Rock Star, mademoiselle Torres. » Contra-t-il, ce qui la fit rire. « As-tu une minute ou dois-tu ramener ça à Connie de suite. »

-« J'ai comme ordre strict de ne pas me presser, je suis tout à toi. »

-« Bien, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » Il pointa du doigt un endroit derrière elle « juste là, il y a un endroit pour s'asseoir ? »

-« Je le vois. » Mitchie passa la première, et posa le carton, s'installant sur le sol, une jambe pendant au dessus du lac. « Je suis toute ouïe, monsieur Gray. »

Shane s'installa face à elle, mimant sa position, et tirant sa guitare il commença à jouer, Mitchie était impressionnée.

La chanson était bonne, vraiment bonne, mais n'avait rien à voir avec la musique que jouaient habituellement les Connect Three. Elle était pleine d'émotion mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de terriblement familier dans le refrain, quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi au juste. Shane finit les quelques notes restantes et releva la tête. Pendant la chanson il l'avait fixé, ancrant son regard dans le sien à un petit moment, la faisant rougir. De nouveau leurs regards se croisèrent et elle siffla d'admiration. « Wow ! »

-« J'ai entendu cette fille chanter et ça m'a rappelé la musique qu'on avait l'habitude de jouer, la musique que j'aime, alors j'ai commencé à jouer quelques notes. » Il ancra son regard de nouveau au sien, « Je sais que ce n'est pas encore fini mais… » Il se tut, soudainement timide. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que l'opinion de Mitchie était importante pour lui, il avait besoin de l'entendre.

La jeune femme tendit la main et la posa sur la sienne. « Shane, c'était bon, vraiment bon. » Il releva la tête, des interrogations dans le regard et elle reprit. « Vraiment, et tu sais que je ne mens pas. »

Il lui sourit et la fixa de plus près, soudainement ravie qu'elle ne soit pas comme les autres filles qu'ils avaient rencontrées. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais quelque part, lui et Mitchie était connecté de manière différente. Une différence qu'il aimait et qu'il commençait à rechercher, plus que ce qu'il pensait.

-« Shane, je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise là. » Dit doucement la brunette en lui mettant un petit coup dans les côtes. « Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? »

-« Tu ne te rends pas compte combien tu es différente, n'est-ce pas Mitchie ? »

-« Au moins je suis unique. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

-« Oh oui, tu l'es définitivement, Mitchie Torres. » répondit-il avant de déplacer sa guitare et de se lever, tendant sa main afin de l'aider à se relever à son tour. Une fois debout, il passa un doigt sous son menton et lui releva la tête jusqu'à rencontrer son regard. « Comment vas-tu au fait ? J'ai entendue tes cauchemars la nuit dernière. »

-« J'ai été mieux. » Répondit-elle en se détachant de lui et en le contournant pour récupérer son carton. « J'ai entendu Brown dire à Connie que Nate et Jason venaient. »

-« Je suis pas surpris de l'entendre. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et commencèrent à marcher, ne réalisant pas combien ils étaient proches. Plus important, ils ne surent pas qu'ils avaient été vus par deux paires d'yeux – tous deux pas les bienvenus .

…

_A/N : Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé ma version de Gotta Find You. Et ceux qui voulait voir Jason et Nate, et bien au moins je l'ai est mentionné. Vous avez eu du Smitchie, soyez content ! Comme toujours les review sont bienvenues et attendues._

_T/N : Dans le prochain chapitre... L'arrivée de Jason et Nate à Camp Rock... Les révélations sont pour bientôt... Bonne semaine à toutes!_


	20. Chapitre 19 - Début de l'orage

_Bonsoir, _

_J'espère que vous profitez bien de ce long weekend malgré le temps pourri pour certain! _

_Un grand merci à Missy Tagada, Angylafan, lilylys, dray86, Pamou (Coucou, merci pour ta review, la rencontre est pour bientôt avec l'arrivée des garçons au camp, elle est inévitable... Tu en sauras plus bientôt!) pour leurs reviews!_

_Bonne lecture!_

...

Chapitre 19 : Début de l'Orage (**Enter the Storm**)

-« Dis-moi un truc… » Mitchie se tourna de la pile de vêtements qu'elle était en train de regarder sur son lit pour regarder Caitlyn qui agissait bizarrement. « Cait, tu m'écoutes ? »

-« Tu veux savoir quoi ? » Répondit la voix assourdie de son amie qui venait de se glisser sous son lit, jetant ses vêtements derrière elle, clairement en train de chercher quelque chose.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois porter un pyjama, pour la pyjama party alors que je ne chante pas ? »

-« Mitchie ! » Marmonna la jeune femme ce qui fit sourire son amie. « Je suis en train de chercher mes mitaines et c'est maintenant que tu choisis de me poser des questions sur les traditions de Camp Rock ? »

-« Oui, et tes gants sont sous ton coussin… Où tu les as posés ce matin afin de ne pas les perdre. » La voix sombre de Mitchie stoppa la jeune productrice dans ses recherches. Elle se glissa doucement hors de dessous son lit, se releva sur les genoux avant de se pencher vers le lit et de regarder son amie anxieuse. Mitchie s'était placée devant la fenêtre, son regard fixé sur le ciel qui était en train de s'assombrir, des nuages se formant au-dessus de la montagne. Elle était pâle et pendant un moment Caitlyn aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu trembler. Ce n'était pas la Mitchie Torres qui était rentrée la veille dans la cuisine en riant avec Shane Gray – Shane pop star Gray – entre tous. (Caitlyn craignait pour la santé et la sécurité de son amie si jamais Tess Tyler découvrait cette amitié !) Il fallait dire aussi que la jeune productrice était choquée de combien le jeune chanteur était différent, surtout lorsqu'il parlait à Mitchie. A un certain moment, elle avait même plissé les yeux en réalisant qu'il semblait en train de tomber amoureux de son amie. Il était clair qu'il l'appréciait, ça elle en était certaine. Elle repoussa rapidement ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête en entendant le tonnerre alors que la brunette sursautait et pâlissait encore plus. Elle la vit se frotter le front, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Caitlyn se releva rapidement. « Mitch, j'ai oublié quelque chose en cuisine, ça ira si je te laisse seule ? »

-« J'ai seize ans Caitlyn, pas six. » Répondit-elle. « Je vais chercher quoi porter ce soir vu que tu insistes tant. »

-« Ne portes surtout pas de vert. » Répondit la productrice par-dessus son épaule. « Je te paris que Tess et ses clones en porteront puisque c'est supposé être la couleur favorite de ton nouvel ami. »

-« J'ai entendu ! »

La jeune productrice courut à travers le réfectoire et fit irruption dans la cuisine en criant « Connie ! »

-« Caitlyn ? Je croyais que tu étais en train de te préparer pour la pyjama party. » Répondit cette dernière en se tournant vers elle.

L'adolescente reprit son souffle. « Pourquoi Mitchie a-t-elle peur de l'orage ? »

-« L'orage ? » Connie sembla surprise. « Pourquoi dem… »

Le tonnerre raisonna et elle pâlie autant que sa fille adoptive un peu plus tôt. Elle se tourna vers l'homme avec qui elle était en train de parler quand Caitlyn avait fait irruption. « Steve… »

-« Je sais. » L'homme se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était en train de paniquer. « Tu es au courant de l'amnésie de Mitchie et de l'accident ? La nuit où c'est arrivé, il y avait un gros orage au Texas. »

-« Oh Me… mince. » La productrice se tourna vers Connie. « Mitchie a un nouveau début de migraine. »

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre Brown entra dans la pièce. « Tu n'as pas idée combien je suis content que tu aies réussis à arriver à temps, Steve. » Il s'approcha de son ami et lui serra la main. « Nate et Jason ont aussi pu arriver avant la tempête, je les ai laissé avec Shane, en train de se préparer pour ce soir. »

-« Il se pourrait bien que ce soit pour ce soir. » Steve passa un bras autour de l'épaule de sa femme. « Ce soir, nous avons des chances de découvrir qui est Mitchie. »

-« Oh mon Dieu, elle m'attend ! » s'écria Caitlyn avant de partir en courant.

-« Dis-lui de prendre quelque chose contre sa migraine. » S'écria Connie avant de laisser sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de son mari.

…

Shane était en train de travailler sur la deuxième chanson qu'il était en train d'écrire, tapant du pied en rythme, par rapport au son qu'il pouvait entendre dans sa tête. Il l'avait trouvé alors qu'il parlait avec Caitlyn et Mitchie la veille (après que la première se soit remise du choc de le voir lui dans la cuisine.) Il l'avait surpris en train de le regarder bizarrement à un moment, une drôle d'expression sur son visage et il s'était soudainement demandé ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir, avant d'être distrait par leurs gloussements.

Le bruit soudain d'une portière qui se fermait et de pas, lui fit poser sa guitare de l'autre coté du lit et se lever pour se rapprocher de la porte. Il vit ses deux meilleurs amis pratiquement courir vers la cabine, Jason lançant des regards inquiets au ciel.

Shane releva la tête à son tour. « Qu'est-ce que… » Il avait été si concentré dans son écriture qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'orage arriver. Avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, ils entrèrent dans la cabine, le plus vieux laissant tomber son sac au sol (Shane sourit en le voyant poser sa guitare plus doucement) avant de les attraper Nate et lui. « Câlin de groupe ! »

Jason soupira heureux sans les lâcher. « Ça m'a manqué. »

-« Jase, de l'air, j'ai besoin de respirer. » Shane s'éloigna légèrement, riant intérieurement de la grimace de Nate, qui n'était pas un grand fan des câlins de groupe contrairement à leur ami.

-« Les mecs, c'est bon de vous voir. »

-« Shane. » Le plus jeune posa son sac au sol (ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas ravi de ce câlin en particulier.) « Il semblerait qu'on soit arrivé à temps. »

-« Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. » Admit-il avant de se tourner vers le ciel. Jason s'approcha de lui pour faire de même, grimaçant. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jase ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. » Il secoua la tête. « J'ai juste un étrange pressentiment. »

-« Il dit ça depuis hier. » Rouspéta leur ami en se laissant tomber sur l'un des lits. « Il est tout mystérieux. »

Avant que Jason ne puisse répondre, Brown apparut à la porte. « Hey, les garçons, je suis ravi de voir que vous avez réussi à arriver avant l'orage. Vous devriez vous préparer pour la pyjama party. Je vais en cuisine, voir si les derniers invités du week-end sont arrivés. » Il partit, et revint passer sa tête par la porte quelques secondes plus tard, « tu devrais vérifier que tu n'as rien laissé dehors Shane, cet orage va certainement être important. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Jason, regard que Nate et Shane ne manquèrent pas, avant de disparaître. Les deux plus jeunes membres du groupe se regardèrent et Nate se releva alors que le chanteur le rejoignait. « Tu ne pense pas… » Demanda le guitariste à voix basse.

-« C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquels je vous voulais ici. » Répondit-il sur le même ton. « Et apparemment les adultes aussi, si ce n'est pas pour d'autres obscurs raisons. »

-« J'espère qu'ils ont raisons Shane, ou ça pourrait le détruire. »

-« Bien plus que ce qu'il ne l'ait déjà ou l'a déjà été. » Shane retourna auprès du plus vieux du groupe et fixa les nuages. « Sans oublier Mitchie » Pensa-t-il.

Le silence tomba dans la cabine, seulement brisé par le tonnerre et Jason parla soudainement. « Elle déteste les orages. »

…

_A/N : Et voilà, non seulement on a du Smitchie, mais aussi du Jason et Nate. La scène est prête, les acteurs en place et l'atmosphère chargé (littéralement dans ce cas avec l'orage qui arrive !)_

_T/N : La rencontre est pour bientôt! J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions! A la semaine prochaine!_


	21. Chapitre 20 - Au coeur de l'orage

_Bonsoir,_

_Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté le weekend dernier, j'ai totalement oublié... Je n'ai pas d'autre excuse que ma mémoire de poisson rouge... Encore une fois désolé!_

_Un grand merci à **Pamou** (C'est pour très bientôt... En fait c'est même pour ce chapitre! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas en penser!) ; **dray86** (Et oui y a un peu de mystère, et la rencontre est en effet pour très bientôt, en fait c'est pour de suite, mais c'est pas pour autant que le mystère disparaît... Bah oui sinon la fic serait déjà fini :p) ; **Hogwart's Power** (Alors c'est parti vu que c'est pour tout de suite!) ; **Angylafan** (Alors pour les réponses, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille patienter encore un peu... Mais sinon la rencontre c'est plus bas! :p) et **Missy Tagada** (Bah quoi y a des gens qui ont peur de l'orage même en étant adulte, ça s'appelle la Brontophobie - c'est bizarre comme nom quand même!- je sais plus si on apprend par la suite pourquoi elle a peur de l'orage, m'enfin tu verras bien! En ce qui concerne la rencontre ben c'est pour tout de suite comme tu le sais déjà, et en ce qui concerne le rapprochement c'est depuis qu'elle l'a vu qu'elle a des flashs de mémoires qui lui reviennent, donc les posters ont peut être déclenché sa mémoire... M'enfin, on en saura plus bientôt!) pour leurs commentaires._

_Bonne lecture!_

_..._

Chapitre 20 : (**Edge of the Eye**)

En entrant dans la pièce où la pyjama party devait avoir lieu, Caitlyn ricana. « Mitch… »

-« Oui ? » Répondit la brunette, resserrant son gilet violet autour d'elle ».

-« Heureusement qu'on n'a pas parié. Regarde… » Caitlyn lui montra d'un signe de tête Ella et Peggy, attendant Tess dans un coin. Les deux filles portaient des shorts blancs et des hauts vert. »

Mitchie allait répondre quand Tess entra, ce qui la fit haleter, choquée. « Quelqu'un la laisser acheter ça ? »

Tess portait une très courte chemise de nuit verte avec des bretelles spaghetti, et après avoir jeté un regard triomphant aux deux jeunes filles, elle murmura « Kitchen Girl ».

-« Un de ces jours… » La menace était claire dans la voix de la brunette et Caitlyn cacha un autre ricanement avant de chanter doucement. « Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. » Et pour la première fois de cette soirée, le rire de Mitchie fut réel. Apparemment Ella et Peggy n'était pas non plus impressionnée par la tenue de la blonde.

-« Où est ton short et ton tee-shirt ? » Demanda Peggy en lui lançant un regard noir. « Tu as insisté pour qu'on les porte. »

-« Ouais, tu as insisté pour qu'on porte la même chose. » Ajouta Ella.

-« Allo ! Je suis la chanteuse vous vous souvenez ! » Répondit Tess. « Il n'y a que les choriste qui s'habillent de la même manière. »

Sans le réaliser, Peggy répéta les mêmes mots que Mitchie quelques secondes plus tôt. « Un de ces jours Tess… »

-« Un de ces jours quoi, Peggy ? » Répondit-elle en croisant les bras. « Et est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'en soucier ? »

Avant que ça ne puisse se transformer en la première bagarre entre les trois filles, Dee prit le micro et appela Caitlyn sur scène.

-« Caitlyn tu devrais commencer puisque… »

Avant qu'elle puisse finir, la jeune femme était déjà sur scène, l'empêchant de parler de l'orage.

-« Désolé Dee, » lui murmura-t-elle, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers son amie, « je voulais éviter de le rappeler à certaines personnes. »

Dee se contenta de hausser les épaules et de reprendre sa place. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre ce qu'il se passait cette année au camp.

Alors que Caitlyn reliait son ordinateur aux enceintes, elle vit Shane entrer dans la pièce, rapidement suivit par Nate et Jason. Elle hoqueta et chercha du regard son amie, qui se trouvait avec Barron, Sander et Andy, pas certaine de savoir si elle devait être contente du fait que Mitchie ne les ait pas vu arriver. leurs amis faisaient de leur mieux pour faire rire la brunette, mais le tonnerre était évident et couvrait tout autre bruit. Mitchie avait un bras tout contre elle, pendant qu'une de ses mains attrapait son pendentif.

Espérant malgré tout que la musique allait aider son amie, Caitlyn mis son ordinateur et commença à danser (elle vit Mitchie sourire) et se mit ensuite à jouer su piano. Les personnes dans la pièce tapèrent des mains et bougèrent leur tête au rythme de sa musique, appréciant clairement ce qu'ils entendaient.

-« Cette fille s'améliore chaque année. » Murmura Sander.

-« Tu l'as dit ! » répondit Andy, son esprit concentré sur la musique, ses doigts tapant le rythme.

-« Les mecs, y en a une qui devient aussi verte que sa robe. » Murmura Barron, en train de fixer Tess.

Ils entendirent également Ella murmurer. « Hey, Shane aime aussi. »

-« C'est qu'il a perdu la tête ! » Commenta-t-elle d'un ton mordant, une grimace furieuse sur le visage.

Mitchie se tourna légèrement vers l'endroit où Shane se trouvait, et le vit en train de bouger la tête en rythme. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Nate, lui parla, ce dernier hocha la tête et le jeune professeur retourna son attention vers la scène, bougeant toujours aux rythme de la musique.

Détournant son regard des deux garçons dans l'intention de reporter son attention sur Caitlyn, Mitchie tomba sur le troisième membre du groupe et elle se figea. La douleur revint plus forte et inconsciemment elle porta une main à son pendentif alors que son autre main se posa sur son front qu'elle se mit à frotter. Sans même savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle fit un pas vers lui.

Et l'orage éclata.

_…_

_T/N : On ne tape pas la traductrice qui vous poste la suite à la fin de la semaine sans faute! Miss T, si j'oublie rappelle le moi s'il te plait merci, tu es belle et tu sens bon :p _

_Bonne fin de semaine à tous!_


	22. Chapitre 21 - Et le tnonerre gronda

**Salut,**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais j'ai une méga migraine depuis deux jours j'en peux plus! Promis je vous réponds dans la semaine. Et encore merci pour vos reviews et merci à toutes celles qui me lisent! **

**Je voulais pas vous laisser attendre plus longtemps donc je vous poste ce chapitre de suite et je retourne me coucher. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 21 : Et l'orage éclata (And the Storm Thundered)**

-« Jake. »

Un simple mot, un simple nom, qui on ne sait comment, raisonna dans la pièce malgré l'orage, inconscient du pouvoir qu'il avait de changer des vies, simplement contenu dans un simple mot, un simple nom d'une seul syllabe.

Et d'une manière ou d'une autre Jason Richmond l'entendit.

Et le tonnerre gronda.

Se tournant vers l'endroit d'où il était certain de l'avoir entendu, se servant de ce qu'il avait appris en musique, son regard se porta rapidement sur la brunette qui se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce. Elle avait une main sur son front, et une autre tenant un collier, son regard posé sur lui, pas Nate ou Shane comme il s'y serait attendu, mais sur lui. Il fut soudainement frappé par le sentiment de la connaître, mais comment… Où ? Quand ?

Et le tonnerre gronda.

Ça le frappa à ce moment-là… Durement comme un coup réellement porté à l'estomac – si fort qu'il se sentait comme s'il avait vraiment été frappé. Se pouvait-il qu'après tout ce temps, après toute cette agonie, que maintenant, juste là, à Camp Rock, en ce lieu où il était lorsqu'elle avait été si cruellement arrachée de sa vie cette année-là, se pouvait-il que ce soit là qu'elle lui soit rendue ? Etait-ce cette surprenante fille fragile la raison pour laquelle Shane voulait qu'il vienne à Camp Rock ?

Et le tonnerre gronda.

Il la regarda plus intensément et réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier à son sujet, quelque chose qui au fond de lui le toucha. L'espoir qui était si profondément enfoui en lui, l'espoir qui brûlait doucement au fond de son cœur, l'espoir qui commençait à s'amenuiser, recommença soudainement à grandir et se transforma en un feu flamboyant.

Les yeux écarquillé, il fit un pas vers elle, prononçant silencieusement « Mitchie. »

Et le tonnerre gronda.

Derrière lui, ses deux amis échangeaient des regards inquiets et ce fut le plus jeune qui fit un pas en avant et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, un air très inquiet – pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire mais sachant que ça devait être dit. « Jason, ce n'est peut être pas elle, ne te fait pas ça. »

-« Tu n'en es pas sûr Nate. » Répondit le plus vieux d'un air absent, toute son attention reporté sur la brunette devant lui, ne voyant rien d'autre, incapable de voir autre chose à ce moment-là.

Et le tonnerre gronda.

Shane cependant connaissant le peu qu'il savait, choisit de fixer Mitchie. Ses yeux s'assombrirent d'inquiétude en la voyant si pâle. Encore plus que lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu avec Barron, Andy et Sander en arrivant. Il remarqua aussi l'air paniqué qui commençait à pointer sur le visage de Caitlyn, alors qu'elle continuait de jouer.

Et le tonnerre gronda de nouveau, cette fois-ci bien plus fort.

Mitchie fit un autre pas vers Jason et tout à coup, une expression d'intense douleur se dessina sur son visage. Elle se prit la tête des deux mains, gémissant doucement.

Et le tonnerre gronda de nouveau, alors que la musique s'arrêta brusquement et que les lumières vacillaient.

Les yeux grands ouverts, reconnaissant ce qui était en train d'arriver à la brunette, l'ayant vu le premier jour de cet été, qui semblait si loin et d'un autre temps (et surtout à un autre Shane Gray), le professeur se retrouva en train d'avancer, appelant silencieusement la jeune fille. « Mitch. »

Sur la scène, ayant été forcé de s'arrêter à cause de l'orage, Caitlyn était devant son clavier, les yeux fixés sur son amie. 'Oh non Mitchie, pas maintenant, s'il te plait ne perds pas connaissance maintenant.'

Aucun d'entre eux n'entendirent Dee leur demander de retourner dans leur cabine aussi vite que possible, ni ne virent Brown, Connie et Steve Torres entrer dans la pièce.

Et le tonnerre gronda, encore plus puissant.

Presque avant de réaliser qu'il bougeait, Jason se retrouva en train de traverser la pièce, se déplaçant à contre sens alors que les campeurs étaient renvoyés dans leur cabine. Il réussit à arriver au côté de la brunette juste à temps pour la rattraper alors qu'avec un cri de douleur elle faillit s'étaler sur le sol. Baissant la tête vers elle, il vit le collier et pâli presque autant que la jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras. « Mitchie ! »

Shane le suivit de près, tombant à genoux à côté de son ami, il tendit une main tremblante vers le visage pâle de la jeune fille, son propre visage marqué par l'agonie qu'il ressentait de la voir ainsi, ses sentiments pour elle faisant leur apparition. « Mitch… »

Caitlyn les rejoignit, attrapant l'une des mains de son amie. Relevant la tête, elle vit Tess qui les fixait d'un air méprisant, clairement sur le point de dire quelque chose.

-« Dis un seul mot Tyler, et pour la première fois de ta vie je peux t'assurer que je te le ferai regretter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »

Et le tonnerre gronda.

Que ce soit à cause du regard féroce de Caitlyn, où à cause de celui que Shane lui lança en même temps, Tess Tyler, pour la première fois de sa vie, choisit l'option la plus sage et resta silencieuse. Elle poussa Ella et Peggy avec elle et toutes les trois quittèrent la pièce avec les autres.

Et le tonnerre gronda.

Hoquetant soudainement, Mitchie ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva en train de fixer les yeux marron de Jason. Un air émerveillé apparut sur son visage.

-« Je te connais. »

Sa voix était douce, presque brisée et étrangement enfantine. Elle libéra sa main retenue par Caitlyn et attrapa son pendentif. « Tu m'as donné ça. »

Puis d'une main tremblante, elle toucha sa joue, un air d'incrédulité mélangé à de l'espoir, de l'émerveillement, des souvenirs et de l'amour dans son regard. « Tu as promis de m'aider à construire une cabane à oiseau Jake. »

-« Et je le ferai petite sœur, tu sais que je le ferai. » Murmura-t-il, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage, ajustant ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. « J'ai toujours tenu mes promesses envers toi ma Mitchie. »

Avec un sourire particulier, elle se laissa retomber dans l'inconscience une nouvelle fois, soufflant son prénom.

-« Jake. »

Et le tonnerre gronda.

…

Et voilà ! Vous savez tout ! Dans la semaine je vous poste la dernière partie des retrouvailles!

Bonne semaine à tous!


	23. Chapitre 22 - Fin de l'Orage

_**Salut à toutes,**_

_**J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passé.**_

_**Merci à Missy Tagada, Angylafan, Dray86, lilylys, Pamou (ça va mieux merci, oui c'était plutot intense et ce n'est pas fini!), Alyssa01, Hogwart's Power pour leurs reviews sur les deux derniers chapitres.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

Chapitre 22 : Fin de l'orage (**Out of the Storm**)

Connie se tenait debout à l'entrée de la cabine, regardant les cinq jeunes qui étaient à l'intérieur. Ils étaient arrivés juste avant que l'orage n'éclate et ne se transforme en pluie torrentielle, bien qu'aucun membre du groupe ne s'en aperçut. Brown et Steve s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau du directeur, sentant que ce n'était pas un moment pour eux.

Sa fille adoptive était toujours inconsciente sur son lit, elle était l'attention centrale du petit groupe. Chaque moment, chaque bruit venant d'elle faisait sursauter les quatre jeunes – le plus vieux n'ayant pas quitté sa place depuis qu'il l'avait emmené dans sa cabine et allongée dans son lit comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait jamais vu. Depuis il n'avait pas quitté son chevet, la petite main de la brunette dans la sienne. La plupart du temps, il fredonnait la mélodie qu'elle avait entendu Mitchie jouer depuis son dernier cauchemar avant de venir à Camp Rock, se penchant parfois pour repousser une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux alors qu'elle bougeait doucement. Et lorsqu'il ne fredonnait pas, Shane Gray (elle avait toujours du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait sur le visage du jeune homme à chaque fois qu'il regardait Mitchie), jouait la même mélodie sur la guitare de sa fille depuis son siège sur le lit de Caitlyn. En fait, elle était même certaine d'avoir entendu Nate et Caitlyn fredonner à un certain point – spécialement à l'apogée de l'orage. A cette pensé, Connie frissonna.

Mitchie s'était réveillée à un moment en hurlant de terreur et pour la première fois en six ans, elle avait été incapable de s'approcher d'elle. Jason l'avait pris sur ses genoux et l'avait serré dans les bras alors qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, sanglotant furieusement. Il avait commencé à fredonner à un moment, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux après avoir demandé à Shane de jouer. Ce qu'il fit rapidement, l'interprétant doucement alors que Nate et Caitlyn se joignaient à la musique. Pendant un bref instant, Connie s'était sentie jalouse de ne pas pouvoir s'approcher de Mitchie, mais une plainte silencieuse du jeune homme qui tenait sa fille adoptive dans ses bras la fit les rejoindre, les aidant à consoler une Mitchie totalement terrifiée, que ce soit par l'orage ou ses souvenirs qui refaisaient surface.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle se permit de penser à ce que signifiait le retour de la mémoire de Mitchie pour son mari et elle.

Connie avait toujours su lorsque, six ans plus tôt elle avait acceptée de prendre en charge, lors de cette nuit orageuse la jeune fille, que ce n'était qu'un « prêt », mais Mitchie était devenue une part d'eux et elle l'avait presque oublié. La brunette était devenue la fille qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir, et la pensée qu'ils allaient la perdre était terrible. Même si elle était vraiment heureuse que Mitchie ait trouvé la personne qu'elle cherchait inconsciemment dans les méandres de sa mémoire perdue.

…

Jason quitta du regard la petite brunette dans le lit pour regarder la femme qui avait clairement été responsable de sa sécurité pendant les six dernières années, qui avait été une mère pour elle pendant tout ce temps, voyant la grimace sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait Mitchie.

Contrairement à l'opinion de la plupart (à part pour Nate et Shane qui savait qu'il portait un masque en publique) Jason était en en fait très intelligent et intuitif.

Ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce que la femme devait ressentir à ce moment. Il avait vu le même regard plus tôt quand il l'avait muettement supplier de l'aider quand Mitchie était devenue hystérique en pleine tempête. Elle avait eu à ce moment, tout comme maintenant l'air d'une femme qui était sur le point de perdre ce qu'elle avait de plus important dans sa vie. Il regarda les trois autres personnes dans la pièce, ne voulant pas laisser la brunette toute seule et sourit quand son regard tomba sur Nate et Caitlyn. Les deux s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Caitlyn avait sa tête contre l'épaule de Nate, et la tête de celui-ci reposait sur la sienne. La seule chose qui les maintenait était le lit derrière eux, alors que, pour une raison connue d'eux seuls, ils étaient installés sur le sol. Il tourna son regard vers Shane et le trouva en train de sourire en regardant le couple qu'il avait lui-même fixé quelques secondes plus tôt, son téléphone à la main, il venait certainement de prendre une photo. Il secoua la tête sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait se passer alors que le jeune chanteur lui murmurait « Pour Mitch, Jason, on ne peut pas la laisser rater ça. »

Jason soupira, décidant que ce n'était pas le moment pour débattre du sujet – et puis il savait qu'il se joindrait sûrement aux taquineries quand le temps viendrait.

-« Surveille là pour moi Shane, elle s'est un peu calmée. » Murmura-t-il en écarquillant les yeux en voyant le regard de son ami alors qu'il se rapprochait de la brunette, la guitare qu'il savait ne pas être la sienne fut reposée avec toute la délicatesse qu'il accordait à sa propre guitare.

'Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer depuis que tu es ici Shane, et pourquoi la regardes-tu comme ça ?' Se demanda le guitariste silencieusement, sachant que, malgré son envie, ce n'était pas le bon moment, il avait des choses plus importantes à expliquer. Avec un profond soupir il se releva et alla se placer près de Connie.

-« Bonsoir. » Dit-il doucement. « Je n'ai pas eu la chance de me présenter. Je suis Jason Richmond. »

-« Connie Torres. »

-« Je ne vous l'enlèverai pas si elle est ma Mitchie, vous savez. »

Connie se tourna et le regarda surprise. « Pardon ? »

Il reprit. « **Je** ne pourrai jamais être aussi cruel. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, un air sombre sur le visage. « Et puis il y a d'autres raisons pour lesquelles je ne pourrais l'éloigner des seuls vrais parents qu'elle n'a jamais connu, mais ce n'est pas une histoire à raconter maintenant. »

-« Jason… » Elle tendit la main et toucha la sienne avec réconfort. « Vous n'avez pas… »

-« Non. » L'interrompit-il. « Je vous en prie, croyez-moi, c'est juste une des histoires qu'on doit vous raconter, mais je voulais juste vous laissez savoir que vous serez toujours les bienvenus dans sa vie. » Il rit doucement et son visage s'éclaira. « Au lieu de penser perdre Mitchie, pensez-y plutôt comme me gagner moi. » Son sourire s'élargit. « En fait, vous devriez pensez à gagner trois enfants de plus, surtout Shane d'après ce que je peux voir. » Il redevient rapidement sérieux. « D'ailleurs il va falloir que j'ai une conversation sérieuse avec lui au sujet de ce que j'ai pu voir. »

-« Vous êtes sûr que c'est votre sœur. » Murmura Connie en regardant la jeune fille par-dessus son épaule.

-« Seule **ma** sœur était au courant de ma promesse pour la cabane à oiseau, » répondit-il simplement.

Un bruit venant du lit détourna leur attention.

**_…_**

**_Et voilà pour cette semaine! A la semaine prochaine!_**


	24. Chapitre 23 - Sortir de l'inconscience

_Salut, salut, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté le we dernier, mais j'ai eu une semaine et un we trèèèèès chargé! _

_Tout de suite le nouveau chapitre, et je poste celui de cette semaine à la suite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos petits messages!_

_**Note importante : je pars jeudi en vacance pour 2 semaines (et j'ai toujours pas fini ma valise...), il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre avant la semaine du 8 juillet.**_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et merci de suivre cette traduction! Bonne semaine!_

_..._

Chapitre 23 Sortir de l'inconscience (**Out of Darkness**)

Mitchie gémit en portant ses mains à sa tête, une douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie avant l'orage, presque aussi forte que l'orage qui avait éclaté en fait. Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant désespérément de ne pas hurler alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur apparaissait avant de faiblir.

Un doigt tapota sa lèvre la faisant lâcher « Ne fais pas ça Mitchie. » La réprimanda doucement une voix douce familière alors qu'une main repoussait une mèche de cheveu de son visage. « Je sais que ça fait mal chérie, mais c'est soit la douleur soit une piqûre, tu choisis Mija. »

-« Connie… » Gémit de nouveau la jeune fille

-« Mitchie. » La voix de Connie était ferme. « Tu as mal, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. »

Au lieu de répondre, elle lui tendit son bras et tourna la tête, fermant les yeux. « Dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît Connie. »

-« Tu n'aimes toujours pas les piqûres, Mitch ? » Une seconde voix familière lui changea les idées alors que l'aiguille s'enfonçait dans son bras.

-« Quelle personne saine d'esprit les aime ? » Siffla-t-elle avant de se morde de nouveau la lèvre alors qu'une vague de douleur plus forte apparaissait.

Attendant que la piqûre fasse effet, elle se concentra sur la seconde voix. Elle semblait familière, légèrement différente mais familière. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur les yeux marron de sa mère adoptive. « Est-ce que je rêve Connie ou est-ce que les maux de tête ont fini par me rendre dingue ? » Sa voix suppliait de lui dire qu'elle ne rêvait pas que c'était bien la vérité, et le cœur de toutes les personnes présentes se serra en l'entendant.

-« Mitchie ! » S'écria Connie choquée alors qu'un petit rire éclatait derrière elle. « Bien sur que non chérie, ce n'est pas un rêve et tu n'es certainement pas en train de devenir dingue.

-« Je n'en suis pas si sûre, c'est de Mitchie qu'on parle là ! » Dit Caitlyn en venant s'installer sur son lit.

Mitchie tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et lui jeta un regard noir. « Je te revaudrai ça Caitlyn Gellar. »

-« Des promesses, toujours des promesses. » Répondit cette dernière en lui tirant la langue.

-« Les filles, s'il vous plaît. » Soupira Connie, attirant ainsi de nouveau l'attention de sa fille sur elle. « Mitchie, je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais te souviens-tu de la première question que je t'ai posée quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de porter sa main à son front. « Tu m'as demandé comment je m'appelais et tout ce que j'ai pu dire était Mitchie, oh, et que j'avais dix ans. Je crois que j'étais vraiment fière d'avoir dix ans, pour je ne sais quelle raison. »

-« Chérie, j'ai besoin que tu me dises ton nom. » Demanda la plus âgée en prenant sa main libre dans la sienne.

La brunette déglutit, la bouche soudainement sèche Caitlyn se leva immédiatement et lui apporta une bouteille d'eau, ce qui tira un petit sourire à la brunette qui s'en saisit.

Connie attendit qu'elle termine et lui reposa la question. « Quel est ton vrai nom Mitchie ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils (ce qui amena un rire étouffé à Jason qui trouvait son air très familier) avant de répondre. « Mon nom est Michelle Theresa Constance Elizabeth Richmond, mais je préfère Mitchie, c'est… C'est… » Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers le jeune homme se tenant près de sa mère. « C'est comme ça qu'il m'appelle. »

-« Et qui est-il, chéri ? » Demanda la mère de famille, alors qu'une vague d'émotion la traversait et surprise de voir l'air de sa fille. Un éclat venait d'apparaître dans ses yeux et Caitlyn qui le vit aussi se couvrit la bouche après avoir crié « oh-oh ! » Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ce regard chez son amie et elle savait très bien ce que sa voulait dire.

-« Son nom complet Connie ? » Demanda la brunette avant de retourner son attention vers Jason qui pâlie en réalisant ce que ça impliquait.

Il fit un pas en avant, « Tu vas pas oser ! »

-« Connie a demandé Jake. » Répondit-elle innocemment, « Je ne peux pas ne pas lui dire maintenant que je me souviens, et ça je m'en souviens ! »

Il leva les mains en l'air, « pourquoi est-ce que c'est pas un des trucs que tu aurais pu oublier définitivement ! Pourquoi la première chose dont tu te souviens doit être ça ! » Marmonna-t-il au grand amusement de ses deux amis.

-« Jason, tout le monde connaît ton nom. C'est sur tous les sites de fans. » Nate s'installa près de Caitlyn, confus. « Quel est le problème ? »

Shane lui n'avait pas quitté la brunette des yeux et la vit sourire. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce sourire qui le poussa à s'avancer vers elle et à s'agenouiller près de la tête de lit.

-« Mitch, comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il en attirant l'attention de la jeune fille sur lui. « J'ai toujours cru que c'était Jason Antonio. »

-« Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une partie de son nom. » Répondit-elle en souriant avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le guitariste.

-« Jake… » Elle lui tendit la main et il s'approcha à son tour, s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. « Tu l'as caché. »

-« Pour une bonne raison, et tu savais pourquoi. » Répondit-il en couvrant leur main enlacé de sa main libre. « Allez, finissons-en petite sœur. »

Elle se tourna vers les autres, les yeux brillants. « Vous êtes prêt ? »

-« Allez Mitchie ! » grogna Jason, « Tu es pire qu'un pansement ! Tu l'as toujours été même enfant. »

-« Ok ! Laissez-moi vous présenter, Jason Antonio Kyle Eduardo Richmond, autrement connus comme Jake. »

Avant que quiconque puisse commenter, elle bâilla. « Je suis fatiguée, les taquineries plus tard. » Elle relâcha les mains de son frère et de sa mère adoptive avant de se tourner vers Shane, leur tête presque collé et de s'enfoncer dans son coussin en fermant les yeux.

Ils retinrent tous leur rire et la laissèrent s'endormir, Caitlyn suivant rapidement son exemple dans son propre lit.

….


	25. Chapitre 24 - A travers les ombres

Bonne lecture!

...

Chapitre 24 : A travers les ombres (**Through the Shadows**)

Jason était assis sur les escaliers du bungalow de sa sœur, un air pensif sur le visage alors qu'il fixait un cadre qui habituellement se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Sur la photo, on pouvait voir un adolescent en train d'enlacer une petite brune aux cheveux long, tous deux riaient, immortalisant ce moment de bonheur.

-« On avait l'air vraiment heureux. » Dit une voix douce derrière lui avant que Mitchie ne vienne s'asseoir près de lui. Elle fit glisser un doigt sur la photo. « Est-ce que c'était avant ou après que tu m'aies offert ça ? Je ne me souviens pas de tout, pas dans le détail. » Dit-elle en montrant son pendentif J&M.

-« Après. » Répondit-il en regardant de nouveau la photo qu'il avait dans la main. « C'est la tienne en fait, » Dit-il en lui tendant, « Je te l'ai gardé. »

La jeune fille la prit et la mit à l'abri dans sa cabine avant de revenir s'installer près de lui. Elle le fixa un moment, un éclat particulier dans les yeux avant de laisser sa tête reposer contre son épaule.

-« Tu m'as manqué même si je ne le savais pas, Jake. » Sa voix était douce et presque inaudible. « J'ai toujours su qu'il me manquait quelque chose de plus important que ma mémoire, c'était toi. »

Jason se releva brusquement et s'éloigna d'elle pour faire les cent pas. « Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici, j'aurais dû être à la maison avec toi ! Tu n'aurais jamais été seule si j'avais été là ! »

-« Arrête Jake ! Arrête tout de suite ! Ne regrette pas d'être venu à Camp Rock ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! » Répondit-elle en se levant à son tour. « Comment… »

-« Mitchie ! » Il y avait clairement un avertissement dans sa voix alors qu'il se tournait vers elle.

-« Je n'ai rien dit ! » Répondit-elle. « Ce qui m'est arrivée, n'était pas ta faute. Si ça n'avait pas été moi ça aurait été la fille ou la sœur de quelqu'un d'autre Jake. »

-« Mais ça ne l'était pas, Mitch. Ces… gens… » Il changea le mot au regard d'avertissement qu'elle lui lança. « Ces gens t'ont enlevé… ils t'ont volé à nous, ils t'ont volé à MOI ! Cria-t-il. »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, ses bras autour de son cou, ses jambes autour de sa taille. « Mais je suis là maintenant Jake, tu m'as trouvé. »

-« Je crois que Camp Rock t'a trouvé Mitchie. » Murmura-t-il avant de l'enlacer à son tour. « Tu as toujours dit que tu trouverais le moyen de venir. »

Il se recula un peu afin de la fixer et bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie, lui posa la question, il savait qu'il devait le faire. « Je ne veux pas te demander ça, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir Mitchie. »

Elle se laissa retomber sur le sol, restant toujours dans ses bras. « Que veux-tu savoir Jake ? Je répondrais à toutes tes questions si je me souviens des réponses. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et posant ses mains sur ses épaules ancra son regard dans le sien. « Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé cet été là ? »

…

Le frère et la sœur étaient assis sur le canapé dans la cabine de Brown, Mitchie collée contre le bras de son frère, Connie à ses côtés, leurs mains l'une dans l'autre. Brown et Steve appuyés sur le bureau à leur droite alors que Caitlyn était installée sur des coussins à leurs pieds tandis que Nate et Shane étaient dans des chaises en face d'eux. Ce dernier avait un air particulier, que ni son oncle, ni ses amis n'avaient déjà vu. Il n'avait pas quitté la jeune fille pâle des yeux, ce qui amena Jason à se demander une nouvelle fois ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre sa sœur et son ami. Il fut distrait de ses pensées sur le regard de Shane et ses intentions – mot qui le fit rire silencieusement – quand Steve Torres toussa pour attirer leur attention.

-« Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça maintenant, niña ? » Demanda-t-il en la fixant les bras croisé. « Tu viens tout juste de te souvenir de ces années, ça pourrait être douloureux pour toi, peut-être que tu devrais attendre… »

-« Non, s'il te plaît. » Répondit-elle les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. « Si je ne le fais pas maintenant Steve, je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir après. »

-« Mija… »

-« S'il te plait Connie, arrête. » Répondit la brunette en serrant la main de sa mère adoptive, se collant un peu plus à elle avant de retourner dans les bras de son frère qui lui sourit pour la rassurer alors qu'elle plissait le nez. En face d'eux, Shane se couvrit la bouche pour essayer de cacher un sourire alors que Nate et Caitlyn ravalaient leur rire.

Connie regarda son mari. Tous deux étaient étonnés de la vitesse à laquelle Jason et Mitchie s'étaient sentis à l'aise et étaient redevenus proche l'un de l'autre, comme si ces six dernières années n'avaient jamais existé et qu'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés.

Son père adoptif ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir concerné ou juste laisser les choses se faire. Connie elle, n'avait jamais vu autant de confiance dans les yeux de la jeune fille alors qu'elle regardait son frère.

-« Ok, si tu es sûre de toi. » Steve soupira avant de reprendre. « Tu sais que je dois enregistrer ce que tu vas raconter pour le retour à la maison Mitch, pour la déposition officielle. »

-« Je sais. » Répondit-elle. « Tu ferais mieux de lancer l'enregistrement, parce qu'une fois que je commence, je ne veux pas m'arrêter avant… Et bien, vous verrez. »

Steve soupira de nouveau. « Comme tu veux… »

_…_

_Et voilà! Bonne semaine à toutes, on se retrouve dans 2 semaines! Bon courage à celles qui passent des épreuves (Bac, Brevet, Bts et autres!) A bientôt!_


	26. Chapitre 25 - Passé

_Salut, salut!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué. :p Bien que ça doit pas trop vous intéresser, j'ai passé d'excellente vacances et je ne voulais pas vraiment rentrer en France... Mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et me revoici avec le nouveau chapitre. On va en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé pour Mitchie le jour de son enlèvement. J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires._

_Merci de me lire et merci à mes fidèles revieweuses (quoi c'est pas un mot? c'est pas grave... :p) Dray86, Pamou (Oui Caitlyn et Nate sont assez mignon, ils sont là pour leurs amis), alyssa01, Angylafan (Merci, on en sait plus ci dessous), Missy Tagada, Pamou (Mais non ce n'est pas sadique, c'est juste un manque de temps :p merci je me suis éclatée pendant mes vacances) pour leurs reviews._

_Un merci aussi à Morgane83 (si elle lit cette fic) qui m'a laissé une review sur Trouble Virtuel, Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review qui m'a touchée, et comme toi la fin ne me satisfait pas pleinement, mais bon je ne suis que la traductrice :) et merci à Marine qui m'en a aussi laissé une : Je suis pas super fan de la fin, je trouve qu'il manque un petit quelque chose, mais bon... C'était une histoire sympa _

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Bonne lecture à toutes!_

...

Chapitre 25 : Passé (**Into the Past**)

-« Vous voulez que je commence où ? »

-« De quoi te rappelles-tu ? »

_Flashback_

-« Tu sais que tu es buté Jake ! » J'étais assise sur le lit de mon frère, le regardant alors qu'il jetait ses affaires dans tous les sens. « Tu veux aller à Camp Rock depuis deux ans et maintenant qu'**ils** ont dit que tu pouvais y aller, tu fais l'idiot. »

-« Quel mal y a-t-il à être inquiet de laisser ma précieuse petite sœur avec ces gens qui ne la surveilleront pas alors qu'ils devraient. » Il leva les bras en l'air. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont choisi le seul été ou les grands-parents ne seront pas là ? »

Je soupirais profondément. « Jake, j'ai dix ans. Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi. »

-« Tu ne devrais pas avoir à prendre soin de toi toute seule. » Il se laissa tomber à mes côtés et me serra dans ses bras, posant son menton sur ma tête alors que je l'enlaçais à mon tour. « Mitch… »

-« Je veux que tu y ailles, Jake. » Murmurais-je contre son torse. « Je veux tout savoir sur Camp Rock moi aussi. »

-« Je t'appellerais tous les jours. » Promis-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tête.

-« Tu as intérêt Jason Richmond ou je te promets que je vais te harceler. »

_Fin du Flashback_

-« Jason est parti au camp et je suis restée à la maison avec nos parents, ou plutôt avec la gardienne et son mari. » Mitchie sourit. « Madame Mac s'est fait un plaisir de me gâter. Je crois que j'ai mangé plus de cookies et de desserts ces deux premières semaines sans Jake que ce que j'avais pu manger avant. Oh… » Elle se tourna vers Shane, surprise. « Je viens de me souvenir que je t'ai parlé. »

_Flashback_

-« Allo. »

J'étais assise sur mon lit et je fixais mon téléphone. Ce n'était pas la voix de mon frère.

-« Y a quelqu'un ? »

-« Pourquoi tu réponds au téléphone de mon frère ? » Répondis-je d'une voix menaçante. « Où est Jason ? »

La personne éclata de rire. « Du calme petite sœur, ton frère vient juste de sortir. J'ai seulement décroché parce que j'ai vu qui appelait. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas rater ton appel. »

-« Qui es-tu ? » Demandais-je curieuse avant de répondre à ma propre question, heureuse que personne ne soit dans ma chambre alors que je rougissais. « Oh, tu dois être le neveu de Brown. Jason m'a dit qu'il partageait sa cabine avec toi. »

-« Et le gagnant du concours final est… » Répondit le jeune homme en riant.

-« Je dois y aller, ton frère vient d'arriver. » Je pouvais entendre que le téléphone s'éloignait alors que j'entendais de façon lointaine sa dernière phrase. « Jason ta sœur au téléphone. »

-« Merci mec, on se voit tout à l'heure pour parler de notre morceau pour le concours de la plage, ok ? »

-« Ok ! Je dois aller voir Oncle Brown. »

Et juste après je parlais à mon frère.

_Fin du Flashback_

Shane fixa la brunette surpris. « J'avais oublié. » La surprise disparue de son visage, rapidement remplacé par un sourire. « Maintenant que j'y pense, ta voix m'a toujours paru familière, et l'attitude aussi, en y repensant ! »

La jeune fille lui sourit timidement en rougissant, à l'amusement de Caitlyn qui les fixait.

'_Et bien, et bien, et bien'_ pensa-t-elle, '_apparemment ce qui se passe, leur arrive à tous les deux. Ça va être intéressant.'_

Croisant le regard de Jason, elle retint un sourire. '_Oh mon dieu, ça va rendre les choses encore plus intéressante !'_

Le regard de jeune homme passait de sa sœur à Shane. Un air de détermination sur le visage, il prit sa décision et se tourna vers son ami, toussotant pour attirer son attention alors que ce dernier fixait toujours la jeune fille. Une fois sur de l'attention de son ami, il lui dit silencieusement '_Toi et moi, on doit parler plus tard__.'_

-« De quoi d'autres te souviens-tu Mitchie ? » Demanda Steve sachant qu'il devait remettre sa fille dans le bain, légèrement amusé à toutes les conversations silencieuses qu'il y avait en ce moment entre les jeunes.

La brunette pâli et commença à trembler, perdant le sourire. Connie et Jason resserrèrent leur prise sur ses mains.

_Flashback_

Bien que ce soit les vacances d'été, j'avais quand même des cours avec un professeur particulier. Ça ne me dérangeait pas Madame Lawson était une prof de piano géniale. Pendant les cours officiels je devais apprendre tous les morceaux classiques qu'on doit apprendre pour les examens, mais pendant les vacances, elle laissait ses élèves préférés jouer de la musique moderne. Et elle ne prenait que deux élèves pendant les vacances. Ça vous dit à peu près ce qu'elle pensait de moi, surtout que ses leçons étaient gratuites et sur invitation, sans tenir compte de qui vous étiez et de où vous veniez. Et Jake et moi n'en avons pas parlé à nos parents !

En général, Monsieur Mac me conduisait à ces leçons, mais « mère » avait décidé qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour la journée puisqu'elle voulait aller à Phoenix pour faire du shopping et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de conduire. J'ai donc pris mon vélo, ce dont j'étais assez heureuse car il était rare qu'on me permette de sortir toute seule. Alors que j'allais à mon cours, j'ai aperçu la voiture noire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la voyais durant ces deux semaines de vacances. Presque à chaque endroit où j'allais elle était dans le coin et oui avant que vous demandiez, je suis sûre que c'était la même.

J'ai un frère qui a cinq ans de plus que moi et qui, comme tous les ados, adorait les voitures. Ajoutez à ça le fait que Monsieur Mac était déterminé à ce que je connaisse tout sur le sujet. Je n'étais pas forcément intéressée mais j'en savais assez pour reconnaître celle qui me suivait depuis quelques semaines. Je ne suis pas stupide !

Fin du flash-back

La brunette recommença à trembler.

-« Non, non, je ne veux pas me souvenir ! »

Jason la prit sur ses genoux, lui permettant de se cacher contre son torse alors qu'il l'enlaçait. Il releva la tête vers Steve. « C'est assez ? »

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, un air désolé sur le visage. « Je suis navré Jason mais elle doit finir. S'il te plaît, autant pour elle que pour tous les autres. »

Le musicien grogna et face à lui Nate jeta un regard étonné à Shane, pouvant jurer qu'il l'avait entendu grogner également.

-« Mitch, je sais que ça te blesse, mais tu dois essayer. »

Elle releva la tête, le regard brûlant.

-« Mitchie… »

-« Ils ont cru que j'étais leur fille qui leur avait été enlevé, Steve. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont kidnappé. » Elle fixa ensuite son frère. « Ils m'ont enlevé de ma famille parce qu'ils ont cru que j'étais leur fille qui leur avait été volée quelques semaines plus tôt. »

-« Et l'accident ? » La question vint de Connie.

-« L'orage. J'étais hystérique, elle était penchée vers l'arrière essayant de me calmer et il a perdu le contrôle de la voiture. »

Court, simple et clairement pas toute la vérité, mais il semblait certain que Mitchie était déterminée à ne rien dire de plus pour le moment.

Connie fixa son mari. « C'est assez pour aujourd'hui Steve. Elle en a eu assez. Elle vient tout juste de retrouver la mémoire. »

-« Je la ramène dans sa cabine, vous venez les gars. » Dit Jason en se relevant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard les cinq jeunes sortaient, laissant les trois adultes perdus dans leurs pensées.

_…_

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. La suite est pour bientôt! Bonne semaine à toutes !_


	27. Chapitre 26 - Conversation fraternelle

_Salut, salut en ce jour de fête, j'espère que vous profitez tous de votre 14 juillet._

_Tout de suite le nouveau chapitre et un grand merci ) Miss T qui n'oublie pas de me rappeler de poster :p Tout de suite la fameuse explication entre Shane et Jason…_

_Merci à Missy Tagada, Pamou (En effet elle n'a pas tout raconté et il y a plus, qu'elle finira par raconter dans les prochains chapitres...), Day86 et Marion pour leurs reviews._

_Bonne lecture !_

_..._

Chapitre 26 : Conversation fraternelle (**Brotherly Conversation**)

Deux jours plus tard, Jason se tenait debout regardant Caitlyn et Mitchie s'amuser un peu plus loin. La première avec son ordinateur alors que sa sœur était en train de chanter quelque chose. L'ayant vécu lui-même, il savait qu'elles étaient en train de répéter pour le concours final. Seuls les personnes les plus téméraires allaient dans cet endroit rocailleux du lac pour avoir la paix. Il secoua la tête amusé par ce qu'il reconnaissait de sa petite sœur dans la jeune fille en face de lui. Il sentit une vague de gratitude envers Connie et Steve Torres, il leur était reconnaissant au-delà de ce que les mots pouvaient exprimer, pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour sa petite sœur pendant ces six ans où elle était loin de lui, alors que… Il secoua la tête bien décidé à ne pas penser à ce sujet en particulier. Cependant ça le fit penser à un autre point qu'il devait régler. Il se tourna à la recherche d'un certain chanteur. Il trouva Shane au réfectoire, un cahier et un stylo à la main, clairement en train d'écrire une chanson de ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Un 'Taper du pied, taper des mains' de ce qu'il entendit et il hocha la tête appréciant ce que ça donnait.

-« Ça sonne bien Shane. » Dit-il en s'approchant de lui, remarquant du coin de l'œil un batteur dans un coin de la pièce. « C'est la chanson que tu veux nous faire écouter à Nate et moi ? »

-« Jason. » Le jeune chanteur sourit et ferma son cahier avant de ranger son stylo dans sa poche arrière. « Merci ! Oui mais ce n'est pas encore fini, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. »

Le guitariste hocha la tête avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »

-« Bien sur Jase, tu le sais. » Répondit le jeune chanteur, ayant du mal à déglutir face au sérieux de son ami. Il tourna la tête et vit Andy dans le coin en train de taper sur une table. « Dehors ? »

-« Je pense que ça serait mieux oui. » Répondit-il en passant devant.

Jason marcha jusqu'à un endroit où il pouvait voir sa sœur – qui pour une étrange raison était en train de faire tourner une écharpe dans les airs alors que Caitlyn se tenait les côtes, clairement en train de rire).

Se tournant, il vit Shane les fixer aussi, un étrange sourire sur le visage et ses yeux fixés sur sa sœur.

-« C'est de ça qu'on doit parler. » Dit-il en mettant un coup de poing – plutôt fort – dans l'épaule de son ami, attirant son attention. « A chaque fois que je t'observe, surtout si Mitch est dans les parages, tu as le regard fixé sur elle. »

-« Ah… » Shane se détourna et s'installa sur le banc près d'eux. Il baissa la tête et fixa le sol, pas certain de ce qu'il devait dire. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation avant et il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que la personne en face de lui soit Jason. Il releva la tête et vit son ami, les bras croisés, le fixer étrangement.

-« Que veux-tu que je te dise Jase ? Tu connais ta sœur, tu sais combien elle est adorable. »

-« Shane, s'il te plait, ne fait pas ça. J'ai déjà bien assez du mal comme ça. » Il soupira et s'installa près de son ami, retournant à ce qui devenait son activité favorite en ce moment, regarder sa sœur. « Oui, je sais combien elle est adorable. Elle l'a toujours été. Je ne veux pas jouer le grand frère, surtout que je viens juste de la retrouver et que je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle réagirait si elle le découvrait – sauf que je suis pratiquement certain que je n'aimerais pas du tout. C'est assez compliqué de devoir passer d'être ton ami et frère (tu sais que c'est ce que je pense de Nate et toi) à être son frère, j'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement. »

Shane sourit légèrement.

-« Oui je sais que c'est ce que tu penses de moi Jase, et ne serait-ce que pour cette raison, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te donner une réponse franche et directe. »

-« Alors donne-moi quelque chose, ou du moins essaie. » Demanda le plus vieux en le fixant avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur et son amie.

-« Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a quelque chose en Mitchie qui m'attire vers elle. J'ai besoin de savoir son opinion, de lui faire comprendre que je l'ai entendue et que j'écoute, que je change, que j'ai envie de changer grâce à elle. » Il fixa le sol avant de reporter son attention sur les jeunes filles qui se couraient après. « Regarde-là Jase, qui ne voudrait pas être proche de quelqu'un comme ça, si honnête et si libre d'esprit après tout ce qu'elle a vécu ? C'est comme une lumière par la fenêtre et je suis la pauvre âme perdue attirée par elle, comme un aimant et j'étais perdu Jason, tu le sais. J'avais perdu ma connexion envers la musique, envers moi-même. Mais avec Mitchie, quand elle sourit, quand elle me parle, quand elle rit de moi aussi… » Il se tut soudainement, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait bien qu'il sentait que c'était le plus important. « La fille mystérieuse avec sa voix et sa chanson l'ont commencé, mais Mitchie, Mitchie m'a simplement fait autre chose. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à trouver les mots. Je sais seulement que Mitchie est devenue trop importante pour moi et que je ne veux pas la perdre. »

Jason soupira, incertain de comment il devait réagir.

D'un côté, il voulait prévenir Shane de ne pas s'approcher de sa petite sœur parce que c'était sa petite sœur et qu'elle était trop jeune pour avoir quelqu'un qui pensait ça d'elle (cependant son instinct de frère lui disait que la petite sœur en question le prendrait très mal si elle l'apprenait). Mais les changements chez son ami, changements qui s'étaient produits depuis qu'il avait rencontré Mitchie étaient si évident, il savait que ce serait mal de faire une telle chose – surtout pour Shane. Il ne voulait pas le voir redevenir l'idiot qu'il était avant de venir au camp. Il aimait voir son vieil ami de nouveau lui-même, même s'il était évident que ce dernier était en train de tomber amoureux de sa propre petite sœur ! Ajouter à cela, qu'il avait vu quelque chose dans le regard de sa sœur lorsqu'elle l'avait fixé et rougit dans la cabine de Brown. Jason savait au plus profond de lui que si Shane faisait apparaître cela dans le regard de sa sœur il ne pouvait pas le lui enlever, surtout qu'il venait tout juste de la retrouver. Mitchie était trop importante pour lui aussi.

-« Ok ! Bien ! » Jason se releva et se tourna vers son ami. « Mais Shane… »

-« Je sais, blesse-là et tu me tue. » Ajouta-t-il en se levant à son tour.

-« Quelque chose dans ce genre, oui. »

…

_A/N : Quand j'ai commencé ce chapitre j'avais toutes les intentions d'en faire un Smitchie, mais les garçons en ont décidés autrement __! Ils ont même décidés d'être mature sur le sujet. Ouais je sais, je suis aussi choquée et c'est moi qui l'ait écrit ! Le prochain chapitre sera purement Smitchie __(même si Shane ne le sait pas encore !_

_T/ N : Alors vous en pensez quoi de cette conversation ? Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi dans la suite ? Le prochain chapitre s'intitule « Sur le lac »... et devrait normalement être du Smitchie... J'attends vos coms avec impatience, et je vous laisse sur un com (qui m'a fait bien rire) de ma petite M__iss T lorsque Shane essaye d'expliquer ce qu'il ressent : **Ouais ça a un nom ça. Ça **_**_s'appelle « vouloir lui plaire » et l'étape suivante c'est… LE BISOUUUUU Alors GO !_**

_Bonne semaine à toutes !_


	28. Chapitre 27 - Sur le lac

Salut, salut, en ce dimanche ensoleillé, je vous livre le nouveau chapitre. Un merci à Marion, Angylafan et VifyCriki, pour leurs reviews! J'ai oublié Pamou et Dray86! Merci à elles pour leurs reviews!

Bonne lecture!

...

Chapitre 27 : Sur le lac (**On the Lake**)

Shane était appuyé contre un canoë, son cahier de chanson sur les genoux. Il était assis de manière à avoir la tête contre le canoë, son visage tourné vers le ciel bleu et le soleil. Il semblait apprécier le soleil et l'une des rares opportunités d'être seul, surtout depuis que ses amis étaient arrivés au camp. Toutefois ses pensées n'étaient pas à la chanson qu'il venait de finir, mais à la conversation qu'il avait eu ce matin-là avec Jason. L'une des conversations les plus importantes de sa vie, et oui il plaçait cette conversation au-dessus de celle qui leur avait fait avoir leur contrat.

Tout ce qu'il avait dit à Jason était vrai même s'il avait gardé quelque chose pour lui, et s'il était honnête c'était quelque chose de très important. Il était pratiquement certain d'être en train de tomber amoureux de la sœur de son ami.

Il retourna à son cahier de chanson, et sortant son stylo de sa poche, il commença à chantonner « Turn on the radio… / Allumer la radio… »

Marchant près du lac, Mitchie sourit en l'entendant. Sortant les mains de ses poches, elle quitta le chemin et se dirigea vers les canoës. Se laissant tomber sur les genoux, elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule, au-dessus du canoë, et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

-« Hey toi, est-ce que ta voix sonne mieux ici ? » Le sourire s'entendait dans sa voix et le jeune chanteur releva la tête pour la voir lui sourire.

-« Pourquoi on ne prendrait pas un de ces trucs pour vérifier ? »

-« Es-tu fou Shane ? » Répondit-elle en riant, lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule. « Avec notre chance on va chavirer et se retrouver dans le lac. »

-« Oseras-tu ? » Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. « Allez Mitch, tu sais que tu le veux aussi. »

- « Tu sais que si je me noie, Jason te tuera dans l'instant. » Lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

-« C'est la seconde fois que quelqu'un menace de me tuer aujourd'hui. » Répondit-il absent alors qu'il tirait l'un des canoës, « et pour une fois, je pense vraiment que je n'ai rien fait, du moins pour le moment, pour le mériter. »

-« Tu marmonnes, Gray. » Lui cria-t-elle en arrivant avec les gilets de sauvetage.

- « N'oublies pas les rames, Torres ! » Il s'était arrêté à temps de l'appeler Richmond.

L'une des premières choses qu'ils avaient décidé après avoir découvert que Mitchie était bien la sœur de Jason était qu'elle devait continuer à s'appeler Torres jusqu'à la fin du camp. Il y avait une autre raison que Jason avait refusé d'expliquer pour le moment, disant qu'il devait en parler à quelqu'un d'abord, expliquant seulement que c'était plus sûre pour Mitchie de garder son nom pour le moment. Ces parents adoptifs avaient rapidement acceptés, rappelant à la jeune fille le journaliste qui la cherchait. La brunette leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n'avais aucune intention de vous contredire de toute façon, vous imaginez ce qu'une certaine blonde pourrait dire si j'annonçais soudainement que j'étais la sœur de Jason ? Je m'en passerais bien. »

Mettant leur gilet de sauvetage, les deux jeunes entrèrent dans le canoë et commencèrent à ramer. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour rire de bon cœur. Qu'importe ce qu'ils faisaient, ils se débrouillaient pour tourner en rond.

Mitchie éclata à nouveau de rire, avant de laisser tomber sa rame dans le bateau. « Je ne pense pas qu'on soit bon à ce truc de canoë, Shane. »

-« Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas tourner en rond ? » Lui répondit-il en déposant sa rame à son tour. « Et avec Jason pour frère en plus, tu devrais avoir honte. »

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire la jeune fille qui se laissa tomber de son siège. Elle regarda le ciel, profitant de respirer l'air du lac alors qu'un petit vent soufflait dans ses cheveux.

-« C'est bien, y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien. » Dit-elle doucement en relevant la tête vers lui.

-« Tu te sens stressée Mitch ? »

-« Non, pas stressée. » Répondit-elle en secouant la tête, se redressant elle secoua, de nouveau, la tête avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle. « Est-ce que c'est une nouvelle chanson monsieur Gray ? »

-« En effet, mademoiselle Torres » répondit-il de la même manière formelle avant de rire. « Et non cette fois tu devras attendre que Nate et Jason l'aient entendu en premier. Tu devras attendre le concours de la plage. »

-« Shane ! Tu vas utiliser les campeurs comme tes cobayes ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec le sourire. « Je suis si fière de toi. »

-« Peux-tu trouver meilleure audience ? »

Elle hocha la tête avant de devenir pensive. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle doucement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« As-tu trouvé la fille que tu as entendu chanter ? Tu sais celle que tu as dit t'avoir aidé à te souvenir. » Elle le regarda à travers ses cils, se demandant qu'elle était ce sentiment étrange qu'elle ressentait.

- « Jalouse ? » Demanda-t-il, un éclat particulier dans le regard. Il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont elle le regardait qu'il trouvait adorable et il dut serrer les poings pour éviter de la toucher.

- « Idiot ! » Répondit-elle en essayant de supprimer cette sensation bizarre qu'elle avait en pensant à lui avec une autre.

- « Hey, être un idiot fait partie de l'image d'une rock star. »

- « C'est pop star, Shane Gray, essaye de t'en souvenir. » Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. « Et c'est quelque chose que tu n'es plus et tu le sais. »

- « Ne me tirez pas la langue jeune fille. » Dit-il en poussant doucement sa jambe. « Et pour répondre à ta question, non et tu le sais Mitch. Ça se serait propagé dans le CG comme une trainée de poudre si j'avais fait quelque chose. »

-« Mais je croyais que tu voulais la trouver ? » Dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle se retrouva ancrée dans son regard et elle rougit légèrement en se détournant, soudainement intimidée de le fixer de nouveau.

Plus tard, lorsqu'on lui demanda, Shane jura que c'était à ce moment précis qu'il était complètement tombé amoureux de Mitchie Torres Richmond.

Il déglutit et recommença une nouvelle fois. « Es-tu en train de dire que je devrais utiliser le CG pour la trouver ? »

- « Bien sûr.» Répondit-elle avec un sourire suffisant. « J'attends avec impatience de voir la population féminine du camp essayer de te convaincre qu'elles sont la fille avec la voix. Ça va être amusant. »

- « Tu es une diablesse, Mitchie Torres, une vraie diablesse. »

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se réinstallait à sa place et se pencha par-dessus bord pour l'asperger.

- « Oh, tu n'as pas fait ça ! Gray tu es mort. » Elle remonta sur son siège et attrapa rapidement sa rame.

Alors que les deux étaient pris par leur bataille d'eau, ils ne remarquèrent pas les regards qui, une nouvelle fois, les observaient depuis un certain endroit du lac.

…

_A/N : Et voilà un pure chapitre Smitchie._

_Certains d'entre vous se sont étonnés de la maturité de Shane et Jason dans le chapitre précédent. Et bien, c'est Shane et Jason, après tout. Je pense vraiment qu'ils vivent pour choquer les gens et surtout moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer avant que les mots ne sortent de mon clavier. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (et je suis certaine que vous savez tous l'identité d'au moins l'une des personnes qui les fixaient.) J'attends vos commentaires, comme toujours._


	29. Chapitre 28

_Bonsoir à toutes, _

_Merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture à dimanche prochain!_

Chapitre 28 : **On the Grapevine**

- « Tu vas faire quoi ? »

- « Je vais faire courir une rumeur à travers le camp pour essayer de trouver la fille avec la voix. »

Shane s'adossa contre la porte, et regarda avec amusement son ami Nate, qui était habituellement calme, en train de s'affoler.

Il le regarda avec horreur. « As-tu perdu la tête ? »

- « Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te donner cette idée ? » Demanda Jason sans quitter sa place près de la fenêtre.

- « Ta diablesse de petite sœur, si tu veux savoir. » Le regard pétillant du jeune homme démentait son ton.

- « Mitchie ? Ma Mitchie ? » Répondit Jason.

- « C'est la seule sœur que tu as Jase. » Lança Nate.

- « La seule que je connais. » Murmura le guitariste alors qu'il se retournait, de nouveau, vers la fenêtre avant de sourire en voyant qui arrivait.

Shane et Nate le fixèrent suite à cette remarque mais chacun choisit de ne pas relever.

- « Est-ce qu'elle réalise ce qu'il va se passer pour nous trois ? » Reprit Nate hyper-ventilant. « Ils vont croire que nous trois savons à quoi ressemble la mystérieuse voix et... » Il haussa les épaules. « On aura plus un seul moment de paix. »

- « Mais ça sera drôle. » Dit Mitchie qui venait de pousser la porte et qui se tenait près de Shane avec Caitlyn.

- « Oh oui, vraiment amusant... pour toi. » Répondit-il sarcastique.

- « Oui je sais, c'est pourquoi je l'ai suggéré à Shane. » Répondit-elle en lui mettant un petit coup dans les côtes, tout en lui souriant.

- « Alors comment vas-tu exactement utiliser le CG ? » Demanda Caitlyn alors qu'elle entrait et s'installait près de Nate. Elle attrapa un coussin et frappa le jeune homme. « Et arrête de faire ta diva, Howard. »

- « Ce n'est pas ta vie qui est sur le point d'être ruinée par des filles qui te chantent tous les jours pendant des heures Gellar. » Répondit-il en lui ôtant le coussin.

Mitchie elle s'était déplacée pour se retrouver entre Shane et son frère, utilisant l'épaule de son frère comme support. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- « C'est moi ou on pourrait croire qu'ils sont en train de flirter ? » Murmura-t-elle de manière à n'être entendue que par eux.

- « Totalement. » Dit Shane amusé de voir les deux jeunes se disputer comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

- « Jake, tu peux toujours ? » Le coupa Mitchie, souriant malicieusement.

- « Bien sûr, vous feriez mieux de vous boucher les oreilles. » Répondit-il.

- « Couvres toi les oreilles Shane. » Dit la brunette en réponse au regard curieux du jeune homme. « Tu verras bien assez tôt. »

Dès qu'il fut sûr que sa sœur et son ami avaient couvert leurs oreilles, le guitariste mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla. Un sifflement qui fit taire les disputes, et qui fit sursauter Mitchie et Shane bien qu'ils avaient couvert leurs oreilles.

- « Maintenant que nous avons votre attention... » Jason sourit satisfait, « Shane, comment vas-tu lancer cette rumeur ? »

- « J'aimerais bien savoir. » Répondit le chanteur en se laissant glisser au sol. « C'est une chose d'écouter une rumeur, mais comment en lance-t-on une ? »

Mitchie s'installa à côté de lui, s'adossant contre les jambes de son frère. « Je dois dire que je me le demande aussi. »

Caitlyn par contre, (après avoir fini de lancer un regard noir à Jason et Nate) se redressa soudainement. « Les garçons ! »

Mitchie se pencha vers elle, le regard brillant, alors qu'elle voyait où son amie voulait en venir. « Non, pas tous les garçons, Andy. »

- « Ça pourrait le faire. » Murmura Shane en hochant la tête alors que son regard passait d'une fille à l'autre, même s'il s'arrêtait plus longtemps sur la brunette à ces côtés.

…

- « Rappelez-moi pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? » Grogna Shane en se cachant la tête entre ses mains.

- « C'est toi qui a écouté Mitchie. » Lui rappela avec un certain plaisir Nate alors qu'il ôtait ses écouteurs de ses oreilles. Il les mettait depuis deux jours, depuis que la rumeur avait commencé à circulé. « Tu es foutu Shane ! »

- « La ferme ! »

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit et la tête de Jason apparut, un regard amusé mais légèrement inquiet. « On peut sortir sans crainte ? »

- « Elles sont parties pour le moment Jase. » Répondit Nate. « Vous aussi les filles, même si j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous deux vous faîtes cachés avec Jason ? »

- « Ce n'est plus amusant. » Soupira Mitchie alors qu'elle s'installait près de Shane. « Je n'avais simplement pas réalisé combien certaines filles pouvaient être diaboliques et persistantes. » Elle s'adossa contre l'épaule de Shane et leva son regard vers lui. « Je suis désolée. »

- « Ce n'est pas ta faute Mitch. » Répondit-il en souriant de ce sourire qu'il semblait garder que pour elle. « Je savais ce dans quoi je me lançais quand j'ai lancé la rumeur. »

- « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'autant de filles du camp étaient désespérées de chanter pour ou devrais-je dire à Shane Gray. » Caitlyn s'installa sur le sol, les jambes croises. « Ce qui m'étonne par contre c'est le manque de production de Tess. »

Le chanteur haussa les épaules, les faisant rire. « Et bien, je peux dire avec certitude qu'elle n'est pas la fille avec la voix, donc elle n'en a pas besoin. »

- « Alors que comptes-tu faire ? » Demanda Jason en s'installant à son tour au sol, près de sa sœur, « parce que comme l'a dit Mitch, ce n'est plus amusant, surtout pour Caitlyn et elle, sans nous oublier nous. »

- « Que veux-tu dire ? » Le chanteur regarda son ami avant de se tourner vers la brunette, la voyant rougir. « Mitchie ? »

Elle secoua la tête refusant de répondre, il se tourna alors vers l'autre jeune fille qui soupira. « Caitlyn ? »

- « Ils ont apparemment compris qu'on était amies avec vous trois. Comme vous, nous avons très peu la paix, et pas seulement à cause de la fille avec la voix. »

Les trois membres du groupe les regardèrent horrifiés, alors que Shane passait un bras autour de Mitchie qui inconsciemment se colla à lui, comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Elle le regarda, posant dans le même temps une main rassurante sur son frère. « On ne t'en veut pas Shane, ni à Nate, ni à Jason on aurait dû penser à la mentalité des fans avant. »

- « Je pourrais toujours faire une annonce au concours de la plage, je suppose. »

- « Non ! Je te l'interdis ! » S'écria Nate. « Tu ne feras rien le jour où on décide de faire écouter notre nouvelle chanson. »

« Alors on a plus qu'à vivre avec. » Commenta simplement Jason. « On pourra plus remettre le ver dans sa boite maintenant qu'on l'a laissé sortir. »

- « C'est le chat dans le sac Jake. » le corrigea Mitchie alors que les autres grognaient. « Comment peux-tu massacrer les proverbes et quand même écrire des paroles décentes, je ne comprends pas. »

- « Le talent. »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à cette réponse.

…

_Et voilà, on se rapproche du concours de la plage. J'espère que vous avez tous compris ce que signifait CG . J'ai réussi à mettre quelques moments Smitchie et même un peu de Naitlyn (même si le jury n'a pas encore décidé si ça allait rester comme ça. Je pourrais me décider pour du Jaitlyn__!) J'attends vos review !_


	30. Chapitre 29 - Tourner en rond

_Salut, salut,_

_Désolé pour le retard, et merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir poster plus souvent, mais la traduction demande du temps que je n'ai pas forcément... Bonne lecture !_

_Pour celle qui voulait une explication pour le CG, c'est une expression pour parler d'un endroit ou les ragots vont bon train..._

Chapitre 29 – Tourner en rond **Going in Circles**

Shane était installé sur les escaliers qui donnaient sur la cuisine, mangeant un cupcake qu'il avait prétendu piquer sous le nez de Connie, à son grand amusement, il profitait de la matinée qui commençait tout juste pour passer un peu de temps seul avant les répétitions du concours de la plage avec Nate et Jason. Il était allé à la cuisine en espérant y trouver Mitchie et l'emmener faire du canoë (elle était la seule du petit groupe à accepter de l'accompagner sur le lac) mais la chef traiteur lui avait expliqué que les filles étaient en train de répéter pour le concours final. Il fut donc plus qu'étonné de les voir arriver en courant. Le choc fut rapidement remplacé par de l'appréhension lorsqu'il vit qu'elles étaient suivies par un groupe de filles.

- « C'est ça que vous vouliez dire ? » Leur cria-t-il alors qu'elles passaient près de lui,

- « Oui ! » Cria Caitlyn sans s'arrêter, « A plus tard. »

Alors que Mitchie se rapprochait, l'une de ses poursuivantes la rattrapa et la poussa, Shane se retrouva debout sans réfléchir et avant que la brunette ne touche le sol il sauta des escaliers et la rattrapa.

- « ça va Mitch ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement, alors qu'il l'aidait à se remettre sur pied, sans pour autant la lâcher, son cœur battant rapidement à la pensée qu'elle avait failli se blesser.

La sentant trembler, il la prit dans ses bras et alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule, ses mains posées contre son torse, il caressait son dos de manière réconfortante.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire... » Elle se stoppa, et se colla un peu plus contre lui. « Si tu n'avais pas... »

- « Mais j'étais là, c'est le plus important. » Répondit-il en appuyant sa tête contre son torse, posant sa joue au sommet de sa tête, fermant les yeux un instant essayant de contrôler sa colère qu'il sentait grandir.

Dès qu'il se sentit plus calme, il tourna son attention vers le groupe de filles qui les regardait choqué.

- « J'espère que vous êtes prêtes à payer le prix pour ce que vous venez de faire. » Grogna-t-il, mettant dans son ton, toute son ancienne arrogance. « Mitchie aurait pu être sérieusement blessée. »

- « Mais Shane... » Commença celle qui avait poussé la brunette.

- « Mais rien du tout, il n'y a aucune explication que vous pourrez donner qui me fera vous pardonner ce que vous faisiez à Mitchie et Caitlyn, surtout pas après ce que je viens de vous voir faire. » Il sentit sa colère monter d'un cran et Mitchie se tendre contre lui. Il resserra immédiatement ses bras autour d'elle et se força à respirer profondément pour se calmer. Il la sentit se détendre alors que sa colère diminuait.

Et alors qu'il allait recommencer, Brown ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, un air sérieux sur le visage.

- « Je vais régler le problème Shane. » Dit-il en se plaçant devant lui. « Je crois que tu cherchais Mitchie pour une raison, alors pourquoi ne continuerais-tu pas avec ton plan original ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et passant un bras autour de la brunette, il l'entraîna avec lui. « Allez Mitchie, C'est l'heure de tourner en rond ! »

…

Sur le lac une demi-heure plus tard, Mitchie soupira en ramenant sa rame à l'intérieur du canoë avant de se laisser glisser du banc, comme la première fois qu'ils étaient sortis sur le lac.

- « Je ne comprends vraiment pas les gens. » Dit-elle soudainement au grand amusement de Shane. Depuis qu'il l'avait entraîné à sa suite elle n'avait pas dit un mot.

- « Shane... » Elle se tut et le regarda les yeux pleins de questions.

- « Oui Mitchie ? »

- « ça va empirer quand ils seront qui je suis vraiment n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Jason pense que oui. » Admit-il sans la quitter des yeux. Il posa sa rame à son tour dans l'embarcation et comme la jeune fille se laissa glisser du banc. « C'est pour ça qu'il veut attendre la fin du concours final avant de l'annoncer. »

- « Il n'y arrivera pas si ce journaliste continue de me traquer. Je peux voir les gros titres « La survivante du pont du diable est la petite sœur des Connect 3 », « Connect 3 et le pont du diable. »

Shane éclata de rire et le ravala aussi vite en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait. Il se pencha et couvrit sa main de la sienne. « Est-ce que Steve pense toujours qu'il va venir ici ? »

Rougissante alors qu'elle fixait la main posée sur la sienne, elle secoua la tête avant de se reprendre, se rappelant ce qu'elle avait vu ce matin même alors que Caitlyn et elle allaient répéter près des rochers pour le concours final. À l'orée de la forêt, elle avait vu un visage familier, un collègue de travail de son père adoptif. Elle se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, de la dernière fois qu'il avait été appelé à veiller sur elle, et c'était un souvenir qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir oublier, Elle tourna son regard vers le chanteur face à elle, perdant un peu de couleur. « Shane... »

Il resserra sa prise sur sa main. « Mitchie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

La sentant trembler de nouveau, il changea doucement de place, s'assurant de ne pas bouger brusquement pour ne pas les faire chavirer. Dès qu'il fut près d'elle, il passa un bras autour d'elle et ramena sa tête contre son épaule. Elle passa aussitôt les bras autour de sa taille et cacha son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

- « Je crois qu'il pense qu'il est ici. »

…

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Le prochain chapitre ce week-end ! Bonne semaine à toutes ! Et Miss T, j'ai adoooooooré tes coms ! Oui elle n'est aps en porcelaine, mais le petit Shane est plus que protecteur envers elle, donc forcément, il abuse:p

A la semaine prochaine !


	31. Chapitre 30

_Salut, salut! J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances pour celles qui en ont et que vous passez du bon temps! Merci à Missy Tagada qui m'a rappelé de ne pas oublier de poster! (Choupette t'es la meilleure!)_

_Un grand merci à mes revieweuses : Missy Tagada, Dray86, VifyCriki, Pamou, Guest, marion et à celles qui ajoutent la fic en alerte et en favoris! Merci beaucoup !_

_Bonne lecture à vous et à la semaine prochaine!_

_..._

Chapitre 30 – Préparation du concours de la plage (**Beach Jam Preparation**)

Shane était appuyé contre la porte vitrée de la cabine de musique, regardant où Mitchie et Caitlyn étaient, en train de discuter avec Lola, Barron, Sander et Andy. C'était le compromis auquel lui et Jason avaient finalement réussi à s'entendre après avoir parlé aux Torres. Ils restaient à porter de vue mais pas trop près pour ne pas ruiner la surprise qu'ils étaient en train de préparer pour le concours de la plage.

Shane avait pratiquement dû porter Mitchie depuis la plage après son moment de réalisation. Il avait même réussi à effrayer Jason qui les avait aperçus. Il s'était précipité vers eux et avait pris sa sœur dans ses bras alors que Shane lui expliquait ce qu'elle venait de réaliser. Ça avait mené à une légère confrontation entre le jeune homme et les parents adoptifs de la jeune fille pendant que Shane tenait contre lui la jeune fille encore toute tremblante, et ils en étaient arrivés au compromis actuellement en place.

- « Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda Jason en terminant d'accorder sa guitare.

- « Elle est pâle mais elle semble agir comme toujours. » Répondit le jeune chanteur avant d'éclater de rire alors que Barron attrapait Caitlyn et la faisait tourner en rond. « Caitlyn d'un autre côté semble sur le point de tuer Barron. »

- « Cette fille est dangereuse. » Murmura Nate alors qu'il reposait sa guitare. « Elle l'a toujours été. »

Les deux autres membres du groupe se tournèrent vers le plus jeune pour en savoir plus, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Je dis ça... »

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse ajouter quelque chose Brown entra et Shane se tourna vers lui. « Que leurs est-il arrivé ? »

- « La fille qui a poussé Mitchie est dans sa cabine avec Dee, elle attend l'arrivée de ses parents. » Répondit-il. « Elle était la meneuse principale de tout ce qu'on vécut les filles. Les autres sont confiné dans leur cabine et raterons le concours de la plage. » Son visage s'éclaira doucement. « Vous êtes prêts ? »

- « Plus que prêts, » Répondit Nate en se relevant. « Ça va être intéressant. »

- « Très, » répondit Jason avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. On devrait y aller le groupe est en train de se rendre près de la scène à l'instant même. »

…

- « Barron pose là, tu ne sais pas où elle a traîné. » Dit Mitchie entre deux rires avant d'éclater de rire de nouveau en voyant le regard que son amie lui lançait alors que Barron la posait au sol.

Caitlyn s'inquiéta en entendant la voix mal assurée de son amie, elle se rapprocha doucement d'elle et lui mit un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule alors qu'elle baissait la voix afin de n'être entendue que par elle. « Allez Mitchie, tu es plus forte que ça, ne craque pas maintenant. »

La jeune brunette prit une profonde inspiration et essaya désespérément de se calmer. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra et souffla doucement avant de les rouvrir. « Je vais bien. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce et calme. Elle sourit en voyant l'air non convaincu de son amie. « Vraiment Cait, je vais bien. »

La productrice la fixa avec soin avant de hocher la tête et de lier son bras à celui de son amie avant de l'entraîner vers la scène.

- « Allez les gars, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant si on veut de bons sièges. » Cria-t-elle à l'attention de leur amis.

Sander courut vers elles. « Hé, vous pensez que la rumeur est vraie ? »

- « Laquelle ? » Demanda Lola alors qu'elle se plaçait près de Caitlyn. « C'est Camp Rock San, soit plus précis, ici au camp ou dans le vrai monde ? »

- « Au camp. » Répondit-il. « Celle au sujet des C3 et de leur performance aujourd'hui. »

Caitlyn et Mitchie se regardèrent les yeux pétillants. Mitchie murmura « Nate nous en doit une » à son amie qui dut se couvrir la bouche de sa main pour ne pas éclater de rire. Surtout en voyant le regard amusé de son amie, qui était bien plus convaincant que son « Je vais bien » d'un peu plus tôt.

- « Sand, tu as rencontré Brown n'est-ce pas ? » Le ton d'Andy était clairement sarcastique. « Tu penses vraiment que son propre neveu pourrait s'en sortir sans chanter, qu'il qui soit, si Brown le lui demandait ? »

- « Vrai. Brown est un gars qu'on ne peut vraiment pas contredire. »

- « À qui le dites-vous ! » Marmonna Mitchie ce qui fit rire ses amies, se rappelant de leur premier cour quand Brown l'avait fait chanter.

…

- « Vous allez vous dépêcher toutes les deux ! » Cria Tess énervée après Ella et Peggy. « Je refuse de m'asseoir ailleurs qu'au premier rang et je ne vous laisserai pas me retarder. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda Ella à Peggy alors qu'elle se hâtait derrière elles. « Elle se la joue bien plus diva que d'habitude, et pour que je le remarque c'est quelque chose. »

- En effet pour que tu dises quelque chose... » Murmura Peggy tout en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches. « Mais quoi que ce soit ça a à voir avec ses récentes balades solo près du lac. Elle prépare quelque chose.

- « Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? » Cria Tess.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'elle ferait si je disais non ? » Murmura Peggy alors qu'Ella répondait oui.

- « Tu es presque aussi mauvaise, Peg » Répondit la jeune brunette. « Depuis que Mitchie Torres s'est rebellée, tu t'es toi aussi silencieusement rebellée contre Tess. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, sachant que son amie avait raison mais ne voulait pas le lui confirmer. Elle choisit plutôt de saisir le bras d'Ella et l'entraîna rapidement après Tess. Cette dernière se tenait debout les bras croisés, tapant du pied. « Alors rappelez-vous bien, je... nous devons nous assurer, si tôt la fin du concert, de nous approcher aussi près et aussi vite que possible de Shane et des autres. Il est hors de question que je rate ce qu'il va se passer. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour que ça arrive. »

Peggy et Ella se regardèrent horrifiées. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de la blonde qui les effrayait au plus haut point, et la même pensée leur traversa l'esprit.

« Oh Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ! »

...

T/N : Oui Missy, je sais que la punition est plutôt abusée étant donnée qu'elle a juste poussé mais bon, que veux tu... On ne touche pas à Mitchie Torres! lol

Voilà pour cette semaine! Dans le prochain... Le retour en force de Tess... Et un petit peu de Smitchie... A la semaine prochaine!


End file.
